Fairy of Darkness
by Lil Knucklez
Summary: After a brutal and intense fight with Darkness, Sonic and Darkness gets transported to a different world and continue their war there. Sonic also meets the Fairy Tail and joins them as they help to defeat Darkness the Hedgehog. Can Sonic defeat Darkness or will Darkness destroy everything in his path? SonicxErza.
1. Prologue

Fairy of Darkness

Chapter 1: Prologue

**Author Note: After I've watched Fairy Tails that I have heard so much about, I was hooked on it of the series thinking the series was good. Thus this gave me an idea after I've read some of Sonic and Fairy Tail crossover stories. I'm thinking why not so I had this little idea up in mind to create a crossover Sonic and Fairy Tail story.**

**Plus I do not know which Fairy Tail female character I can pair Sonic up with in the story. Give some some suggestions of which girl is best for Sonic (_My Version_). Anyway, let me get to the story and I know I am boring you guys and I apologize. Here is the summary so enjoy!**

_**Summary: After a tough and a brutal fight with Darkness the Hedgehog, Sonic and Darkness gets transported into a different world as they continue their war against each other. Sonic befriends with Fairy Tail and they help Sonic defeat Darkness and finds a way home. Sonicx?.**_

Today was very peaceful and a calming day in Mobius. Everyone had enjoy their life and their day since it is a beautiful day and the sun shining but unfortunately all of that was have interrupt and taken away by an evil hedgehog of the darkness. He was created by Dr. Ivo Eggman himself to destroy Sonic the Hedgehog with the steps that were of blueprints and directions by Professor Gerald Robotnik himself: Eggman's grandfather.

The hedgehog who is created by Dr. Eggman with the blood of a certain hedgehog, the hero of the world himself: Sonic the Hedgehog. Eggman even planted negative chaos energy from the seven chaos emeralds to make the hedgehog more powerful and stronger than Sonic. Eggman had successfully created his project called: **Project Darkness**. Eggman had implanted a chip so his hedgehog could obey his command but all of sudden, Darkness had destroy the chip with his dark new found power and disobeying Eggman's command so he had destroyed the entire base and his entire robots with the powers of darkness.

_Flashback, hours earlier..._

_Eggman adding some few adjustments to his new project called: Project Darkness. Using his grandfather's blueprints and ideas to come up a perfect weapon to his arch nemesis: Sonic the Hedgehog. Eggman had an evil grin on his face knowing this is the key for his world domination._

"_Hohohohohohohohooooo now all I need to do is adjustment a few more adjustments and then my greatest project will reign supreme." Eggman adjusted._

_Adjusting to his project, Eggman then finally opens the capsule and to reviewing a black hedgehog with grey streaks on his quills and his quills look just like perfect nazo's quills. The hedgehog even had fangs on his teeth. The hedgehog even had grey streaks on his legs. It didn't wore any clothing or shoes as he just got out of the capsule. When it open its eyes he has dark purple eyes and look around his surroundings. The hedgehog step out of the capsule looking around and seeing the doctor grinning evilly._

"_At last my greatest project is complete. Project Darkness has awaken." Eggman cheered._

_The hedgehog look and glancing over to the doctor._

"_You created me am I correct?" the hedgehog asked._

"_Yes I did and your name is Darkness, Darkness the Hedgehog." Eggman responded._

"_Darkness huh? I am liking the name doctor."_

"_Good now your objective is to kill Sonic the Hedgehog so I an rule the entire world of the Eggman Empire."_

"_The Eggman Empire I see... I don't think so. You created me with the powers of negative chaos energy but I now have the powers of darkness."_

"_Darkness... you mean..."_

"_That is right, the negative chaos energy forms inside of me and the powers of darkness reigns supreme inside my body and I am becoming more powerful and you are no any use to me doctor."_

"_HOW DARE YOU! I am Doctor Ivo Eggman and you will obey me!"_

"_*Laugh* You mean using a chip to force me to obey your every command like you used to your pathetic robots."_

_For once Eggman was speechless from Darkness' words knowing he had planted a chip inside of Darkness's brain. Darkness then summons out the chip from his body and crushing it._

"_No... it can't be..." Eggman stuttered._

"_Like I said doctor... you cannot control me. I will be the one to take over the entire world and plunging it into total darkness and chaos." Darkness countered._

"_Robots... attack!"_

_All of Eggman's robots appear and take action against Darkness. Darkness grinned as he uses his dark powers and destroying the robots and overall Darkness even destroy Eggman's base with negative chaos energy and his dark powers causing a big explosion. The entire base was into flames of massive destruction. Snively tried to call for back up but Darkness stopped him him and picks him up by the neck lifting up high glaring at Eggman's nephew._

"_I take it that you are the doctor's nephew?" Darkness corrected._

"_Yes I am. Don't hurt me, I'll be your servant please don't hurt." Snively begged._

"_I wouldn't want to do that."_

_This made Snively smile but it changes when Darkness snaps Snively's neck with his hand gripping to Snively's neck killing him on the spot and throwing his corpse a few feet away from the dangerous and viscous hedgehog. Eggman who appear to survive the explosion since he got to safety and witnessed his nephew being killed by a unstoppable hedgehog._

_Darkness on the other hand uses his power and forming himself to have a outfit of his own. He now wears a black and grey sleeveless shirt, black baggy cargo pants, black sneakers like Sonic's extreme gear shoes but they have a skull design on the front. Darkness even wore black fingerless gloves on to go along with his outfit. Darkness glance on looking to his back thus made Eggman hide himself from being spotted. Darkness look on forward forming a smile and begin to laugh ascending up to the air._

"_Ahahahaha... ahahahahahahaha... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!" Darkness laughed._

_After Darkness laughed evilly, he then uses his dark powers and teleports out of the destruction of the base. Eggman is now traumatized and in fear after witness the powerful dark evil that he had just created._

"_What have I done..." Eggman questioned himself in fear._

_End of Flashback..._

Station Square, the white house of Station Square home of the President, Mobotropolis, Angel Island, Echidnapolis and everything has been destroyed and it is in ruins by the hands of Darkness the Hedgehog himself. The Freedom Fighters, Chaotix, G.U.N, Downunda Freedom Fighters, the Dark Legion and everybody around the world all joined in one team to destroy and defeat Darkness the Hedgehog including Eggman who joined in the fray to help stop Darkness and told everyone that he created Darkness.

During the days of battle. Everyone was defeated so easily by Darkness knowing how powerful he is since he had destroyed everything in his path of chaos and darkness. Now on the battle ground, everyone was either defeated or dead. Darkness had killed so many innocent civilians including mobians who sacrificed themselves to stop Darkness but no one prevail.

We see now Shadow the Hedgehog; agent of G.U.N and the Ultimate Life Form getting pummeled and defeated by Darkness the Hedgehog himself as Darkness deliver a powerful punch against Shadow sending him away few yards and blasting a dark purple energy ball against him sending him severe damage to the ultimate life form.

Shadow kneed down to the ground holding and wincing to his chest with his eye close looking on to Darkness walking slowly to the ultimate life form channeling the power of negative chaos energy as his aura is like into flames as the colors of his aura is dark blue.

"You know your fate ends here Shadow the Hedgehog." Darkness said.

"Bullshit. I will never be defeat defeated by the hands of you!" Shadow barked.

"*Chuckle* I doubt you say that. This is where it all ends. Good bye."

Darkness prepare to deliver the final blow but he was struck behind as it didn't take any effect so when Darkness glance over her shoulder he sees Dr. Eggman holding a laser gun at Darkness. Darkness smirked and then fire a dark purple death beam against Eggman to his heart sending Eggman flying to the ground two feet away. Shadow eyes widen from what he had just witnessed and suddenly, Darkness unleashes out a dark sword and stabs Shadow with his to his chest to the heart and Darkness leans to Shadow and whispers to his ear.

"Goodbye Shadow the Hedgehog, give Maria my regards." Darkness whispered.

Darkness takes the sword out of Shadow and pushes him to the ground. Shadow winces and breathing agony in pain as blood spilling to the ground. Darkness look down smiling evilly to the ultimate life form watching him meeting his demise. Darkness then begins to form a plan so just about to do something else until he once again gets struck out of nowhere. Darkness looks on seeing the two tail fox holding up a plasma cannon.

"So you're willing to die fox boy then I will oblige to give you your death wish." Darkness insulted.

Darkness shoots out dark daggers stabbing Tails with them three time sending him flying three feet away as a cried yell came from a different person. It was Sonic as his clothes were in tatters rushing on over to best friend and brother to his side.

"Tails... Tails stay with me." Sonic demanded.

"I'm sorry Sonic... I... tried... to..." Tails stuttered breathing.

"Don't say a word buddy. Let me take you to a doctor. That's right I can use the emeralds."

"No... Sonic please... stop Darkness... you are... our only... hope... Sonic..."

With those dying breaths, Tails passes away and closing his eyes. Sonic look on and clutching Tails, his brother into his chest crying out loud yelling out his name. Darkness look on watching their moment still in the air flying.

"It is a shame to see anyone die but that is not my concerned. Now time to destroy this damn planet." Darkness stated.

Sonic became furious and angry. He glared daggers at Darkness and stood up on his feet. Sonic still had tears from his eyes and let out a battle cry unleashing his fury.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARKNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSS!" Sonic yelled.

Darkness looks on seeing Sonic who upon to be transforming.

"What's this." Darkness wondered.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Sonic screamed.

Sonic had the ground rumbling and shaking as the bright yellow light shining upon him and he is turning yellow going super sonic but not just super sonic. Something very different. Sonic's quills begin to grow during the transformation and Sonic begun to scream loud due to his transformation causing the light to shine bright some more. Darkness covers his eyes and when the lights died down. Darkness is shock to see Sonic just transformed. Sonic now standing tall with his quills grew longer.

"What is this..." Darkness wondered.

Sonic glared at Darkness and channeling his power of the emeralds with the yellow aura surrounding him.

"Darkness... its time we end this." Sonic insisted.

"I agree. It seems like you are in a level three of your super Sonic form." Darkness presumed.

"That is right. DIE!"

Sonic fly towards Darkness and engage into a brutal showdown. Everyone had now just waken up and from the sounds of the vibrations and the rumbling. They see a black and yellow light going at it fighting each other. Sally look on with the surviving Freedom Fighters and the others.

"Get him Sonic, kill Darkness." Sally rooted.

_With Sonic and Darkness..._

Sonic and Darkness exchange blows at each other shooting out their energies against each other and deliver multiple punches and kicks against each other. Sonic tackles Darkness to the destruction of Station Square going through six buildings. Darkness counter Sonic and swing him around throwing him to the another nearby building and take the fight there. The two engage once again exchange punch, kicks at each other blocking and countering their attacks.

Sonic punches Darkness few yards away and performing a super homing attack against Darkness against the ground of the street making a big impact to the ground creating a little crater o the ground. The two then pushing their hands at each other glaring at each other into the eyes and Darkness can see the rage in Sonic's red eyes.

"You will never defeat me Sonic the Hedgehog, I am too powerful." Darkness taunted.

"I don't care what you say. I am going to DEFEAT YOU!" Sonic countered.

Sonic headbutted Darkness and uppercuts him to the air and homing attack Darkness up in outer space. The two once again deliver more punch and kicks at each other blocking, dodging and counter each others attacks that they can throw. Darkness burst some energy balls at Sonic but Sonic quickly dodge them and grabbed him in the face descending down rushing down like a meteor as everyone watched the sky. Sonic dashed on over to Sandopolis slamming Darkness down creating a big crater causing an earthquake.

Sally and the others felt the earthquake and thus they all including Sonic's parents and King Elias to go see the fight to see if Sonic is ok.

_With Sonic and Darkness..._

Sonic backs away and Darkness growled to Super Sonic 3. Darkness cracked his neck and Sonic just stand there glaring at Darkness.

"I am quite impress. You are stronger than you look Sonic but there is no one you will never kill me." Darkness commented.

"We'll see about that. Why don't we end this once and for all." Sonic gestured.

"Now you are speaking my language. After I am done with you Sonic, I'll continue where I left off and even kill your family and your uncle."

Sonic shot his eyes wide and growled clenching his fist in anger and rage. The two power up their maximum power for the final blow and getting ready to deliver one more final attack against each other.

"It end here Sonic!" Darkness said.

"I. Will. DEFEAT YOU DARKNESS!" Sonic yelled in rage.

After the two had powered up their maximum energy and their power. Sonic and Darkness dashing towards each other and deliver a final attack. Sonic begin to use a powerful move with his third level super form. Sonic on other hand and tackles Darkness still in his full maximum power.

"What're you doing." Darkness asked.

"I'm going to end up killing myself and I am taking you with me. Thus I will use my power to revive my friends and the innocent of people that you had killed and cause harm to." Sonic responded.

"GET OFF ME!"

"Not a chance. It ends now! CHAOS CONTROL!"

Sonic begin to unleash chaos control creating a massive explosion. Sonic uses his chaos energy to revive the innocent civilians, the mobians and his friends and Eggman back to life sending out life shards all over the world. Sonic let himself self destruct with chaos energy killing himself and Darkness with him.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Darkness yelled in fear.

Wit the explosion continue on, Sonic and Darkness begin to disappeared in pieces during the explosion and the explosion begins to blow up creating a massive noises and the earthquake.

After the explosion died down, the dark clouds disappeared bringing the sun to shine bright after the fight. Everyone has been revived back to light by the hands of Sonic's actions.

Sally and the others had came to the battlefield looking for Sonic. There hasn't been a trace of Sonic or Darkness around.

"Sonic... SONIC!" Sally yelled.

Sonic's family looked around to find their son so Chuck scanned for Sonic. Everyone turn their attention to Chuck.

"Have you located Sonic?" Amy asked.

"No... he's gone. He's dead, that explosion must've killed himself and Darkness along with it." Chuck responded sadly.

"No... it can't be. Sonic is not dead." Bernie responded not believing it.

"Sonic is gone. He sacrificed himself to save us and defeat Sonic. He gave his life to all of us and now..." Sally stated stopping her sentence.

"He's gone... NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Amy cried.

Everyone close their heads bursting into tears of the lost of their hero. Their hero: Sonic the Hedgehog is dead and passed away.

**First chapter of this story and the Prologue of this story and it sure was long. You all know I used the fight just like Dragonball Z for Sonic and Darkness so the fight can be very intense and brutal. Did Sonic survive or is he dead for sure and including Darkness. Stay tune for the second chapter of this story.**

**Also give me any suggestions of who Sonic should paired up with. Read and Review everyone or flame it whatever.**

**This is Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	2. Transported

Chapter 2: Transported

_Mobotropolis, the cemetery..._

Days had passed since Sonic sacrificed himself to save everyone and stopping Darkness the Hedgehog from his chaos ways creating anarchy. Everyone had attended to Sonic's funeral since everyone as been brought back to life from Sonic's chaos energy.

There were tears around from everyone, Shadow even had a tear from his eye knowing how close he is with Sonic knowing they were rivals but they respect each other as friends. Eggman, the Dark Legion and the Downunda Freedom Fighters even attended to the funeral showing much respect to his rival Sonic. In the casket, there was a picture of Sonic showing a wonderful smile on his face. King Elias came up and begin to eulogy for the hero Sonic.

"Today... we acknowledge terrible loss. Sonic the Hedgehog, the hero of Mobius and the peoples' hope. Sonic here gave everyone hope and faith to not let anyone done and let the people down. He gave us courage and the strength to keep on fighting and protect everyone that we cared so much. Friends and families including the innocent people. Sonic is the light from the darkness and the guardian from the darkness that tried to bring all of us including him into the dark path. Sonic was our hero, our friend and our guardian and we will not forget what he had done for us. Sonic maybe gone but his light will be their in our hearts. Therefore, we lay to rest Sonic the Hedgehog. Rest in Peace." Elias announced.

The casket begin to descend down to the ground into the grave. Everyone with roses throw down to the casket saying their goodbyes for the last time for their beloved hero. Tails could not stop crying as his parents comforted him still suffering the loss of his best friend and his brother.

"Rest in Peace Sonic. Your light will live on in our hearts." Elias whispered bidding farewell.

_Elsewhere and unknown area..._

A tall man with white hair was on his way back to the city from completing a mission. He then hear some noises nearby that caught his attention. The man head to the bushes to see what the noises had occur. When the man open up bushes, he sees a blue creature lying on the ground with a puddle of blood on the ground.

"Oh man. I got to get you to the doctor." the guy said in horror.

The gun picks up the blue creature and heads on toward to the opposite direction someone can treat the creature's wound.

_Dream world..._

_Sonic woke up seeing massive destruction and chaos around him seeing his friends dead corpse knowing his friends are dead. Sonic even sees the black hedgehog coming towards him knowing it is Darkness the Hedgehog smiling evilly._

"_Your friends are dead and including your family. It is time you join them in hell Sonic." Darkness said charging his attack and blasting towards Sonic to end his life._

_Present..._

Sonic finally woken up from his nightmare looking around the place.

"What the... where am I?" Sonic asked

"You are at my treehouse creature."

Sonic turn his head seeing an elderly woman making her appearance.

"I mostly don't like treating humans but you're not one of them. You are from another world are you?" the elderly woman presumed.

"Yeah... Are you saying that I'm in another world?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. Where did you come from anyway?"

"A Planet called Mobius which it is my home. I do remember sacrificing myself to save everyone and using all of my chaos energy to revive my friends and the people that I cared so much about back to life."

"I see. What is your name dear?"

"Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Well Sonic. I am Porlyusica. It is nice to meet you."

"You too. I am sorry that I am causing trouble, I do not mean any harm ma'am so I'll be going now."

Sonic pride himself up but Porlyusica stopped Sonic and laid Sonic back down.

"No. You must rest. You were injured pretty bad." Porlyusica suggested.

"I guess you're right."

With being said, Sonic lay back down resting his body a little more.

_An hour and a half later..._

Sonic is up on his feet fully rested. A guy with white hair then came into the tree house.

"Hey. Glad to see you're away in one piece." the guy said.

"Hmm. Oh yeah all thanks to Porlyusica." Sonic responded.

"I'm Elfman by the way and I'm the one who found you on the puddle of blood." Elfman introduced.

"Thanks Elfman, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog by the way but call me Sonic."

"That's a cool name and a manly name by the way."

"Um... ok. I suppose that you have somewhere else to be."

"I came to get you, I know you don't have nowhere to go right."

"It's a long story."

"Then it settles it. Come on I'll take you back to the Guild."

"Guild?"

"The Fairy Tail Guild."

"Never heard of it."

"We'll you're going to love it. They'll sure let you stay for the night."

"Ok. I guess I can accept that."

"Good now come on Sonic."

Sonic shrug his shoulders why not so he followed Elfman. Sonic then sees Porlyusica and thanked her.

"Thank you for everything and I apologize for causing any trouble." Sonic thanked bowing his head.

"You do not need to apologize and you are welcome. Take care of yourself ok." Porlyuisca responded.

Sonic nodded and left the house not to get into Porlyuisca's bad side. Sonic followed Elfman back to the guild. The two had arrived the city called: Magnolia. They walk through the streets and heading over to the Guild.

"This is the Fairy Tail Guild." Elfman announced.

"It's huge. Must've took a long while to build it huh?" Sonic inquired.

"Yeah come on in, I'm sure the master will like to see you and everyone."

Elfman opens the door letting themselves inside and see the the members of Fairy Tail fighting. They all paused when they see Elfman and a blue creature entering inside. All eyes were on Sonic.

"Um... did I do something wrong." Sonic asked himself.

Sonic turn his head to see a short old man walking towards Sonic.

"Hello blue creature, what brings you here to the Fairy Tail Guild?" the old man asked.

Just before Sonic was about to explain when he's interrupted by Elfman.

"I was walking my way back here until I found him in the puddle of blood on the ground and took him to see Porlyusica to treat his wounds." Elfman explained.

"Is that so. What is your name?"

"Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic introduced.

"Sonic huh... tell me Sonic. What were you doing in a puddle of blood?"

"I... I thought I was dead after a brutal fight I had back at my home."

"And where could that be?"

"I'm from the another world exactly."

Everyone's eyes were shocked as they rushed over to Sonic questioning him about numerous things until the old master stopped them.

"ENOUGH! Cut Sonic some slack here." the old man commanded the guild.

"Hey it's ok you don't need to stand up for me. I'm nineteen and handle it all of these questions." Sonic reasoned.

"By the way I am Makarov." Makarov introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you. I know everyone has a lot of questions am I correct?"

Everyone including Makarov nodded in response.

"Ok then I will tell you all... about everything and how I ended up here."

And so Sonic had explain everything that happen to him. Sonic explained everyone about his arch nemesis created Project Darkness known as Darkness the Hedgehog the powerful hedgehog who control the powers of darkness. Sonic explained how he destroyed everything in his path, the death of many innocent lives and his fight against Darkness. He even explain he uses all of his powers to sacrifice himself to save everyone and using all of his energy to revive everyone back to live killing Darkness in a big explosion.

Everyone's jaws dropped down in total shock from Sonic's story that happen back at his world.

"Dude... that is one heck of a big story you got their." Macao said in shock.

"Yeah I am total shock." Levy added.

"So you can control these powers?" Makarov asked.

"Yeah these energies I can posses and I myself will only know not everyone. Plus I can even transform into my forms that I posses." Sonic answered.

"Do you mind showing us." Gray asked.

"Sure thing."

Sonic prompts himself up on his feet to get a good distance standing in front. Sonic closes his eyes and begin to transform. First Sonic turns himself into a Incendiary form. His fur turns from blue to red and his eyes changes to golden yellow posses Pyrokinesis. Also his quills lift up during his transformation.

"Whoa..." Lucy and Happy stuttered.

"Oh I sure want to fight this guy right now. I'm all fired up!" Natsu said smiling.

"That's not all."

Sonic changes forms and transforms into his Volt Sonic form. Sonic's fur changes to blue gray and his yes turn yellow and has yellow streaks on his quills. Sonic begun to possessing and channeling Electrokenisis.

"Thunder magic. That's impressive." Cana commented.

"Here is my last form." Sonic announced.

Sonic change to his Ice Sonic form. His fur color changing to light blue and his eyes changing to ice blue eyes. He has medium blue streaks on his quills and now control ice possessing Cyrokenisis.

"WHAT! Ice magic, you have Ice magic too!" Gray asked.

"This kid is something else." Gajeel murmured.

"So are you a wizard like a mage or something?" Makarov asked.

"No. I'm just Sonic the Hedgehog, I'm not a wizard. I can even turn into my werehog form."

"WAIT YOU CAN CHANGE INTO A WEREWOLF!" Happy asked in fear.

"To your question Happy... yes I can."

"How man forms do you have."

"Six forms of course. The two of them is classified so you're better of not knowing my two last forms."

"Sonic how would you like being a Fairy Tail member?" Makarov asked causing everyone to be shocked at this.

"Me being a Fairy Tail member?"

"Yes. With those powers and those forms we can use a great wizard like you."

"I'm not a wizard, I'm a hedgehog just Sonic. I don't think I can fit in."

"Oh you'll fit in just right. So what do you say Sonic, will you join the guild."

"Hmm... I don't know."

"I'll provide you whatever you want."

"*Chuckle* You make it hard to say no so yeah I'll take you up on that over and join Fairy Tail."

"WHAT! Serious you are!" Natsu asked.

"Yes I am."

"ALRIGHT! I'M ALL FIRED UP!"

Makarov shakes Sonic hand.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Sonic and it is great to have you here with us." Makarov welcomed.

"Thanks." Sonic thanked.

"Now it is time for a celebration. Let's party!" Natsu cheered.

Everyone in the guild celebrate the new member of the guild. Mirajane gave Sonic a mark as it is the color dark blue on his right upper arm.

"Now you are one of us." Mirjane said with a smile.

"Thanks for having me." Sonic responded.

Natsu rushed over to Sonic and smiled.

"Ok now that you're a member. How about we fight you and me one on one Sonic." Natsu challenged.

Everyone look on to the two guild members as Sonic is shock by the challenge. Sonic then gets up from his seat and came across face to face with Natsu looking him into his dragon eyes.

"You... challenge me the Sonic the Hedgehog to a fight. If it a fight you want then accept." Sonic accepted.

"YES. Let's fight right now Sonic. I'm all fired up!"

"Not here."

"What."

"Not here in the guild. I do not want to cause any damage in this guild and the city. Let's find a place that we can settle it without anyone to interrupt us."

"Sounds good to me."

"Good. I know just the place."

**Second chapter is complete. Sonic and Natsu are going to fight in the next chapter so stay tune for the next chapter. Read and Review everyone. Also check out my poll to choose who Sonic should paired up in romance and you can give me ideas about their relationship either. Here are the choices at the Poll:**

**Lucy Heartfilia**

**Erza Scarlet**

**Cana Alberona**

**Levy McGarden**

**Juvia Lockser**

**Bisca Conell**

**Mirajane Strauss**

**Evergreen**

**This is Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	3. Sonic vs Natsu

Chapter 3: Sonic vs. Natsu

Sonic and Natsu stand distance away from each other looking on at each other while the Fairy Tail members stood away from the two members preparing to fight. Everyone even heard the fight between Natsu and the newcomer placing bets on Sonic or Natsu. Most of them were going for Natsu and some bets were going up for Sonic. Sonic cracked his neck warming himself up to the matter before the fight.

"Hope you're ready because I'm all about going all in." Sonic asked.

"Oh yeah! I am fired up! Don't you dare hold back because I'm sure not going to!" Natsu cried in happiness.

Makarov raises up his hand and signaling them to fight.

"Begin!" Makarov signaled.

Sonic transforms himself into his Fire Sonic form. His fur turn red and his eyes changing to golden yellow and channeling flames onto his hands.

"Let's get fired up." Sonic suggested.

"Sounds good to me Sonic." Natsu agreed.

The two members fired up their fire magic, they then engage into combat to see who is the strongest and powerful. Everyone look on carefully as the fight started. Sonic and Natsu exchanging blow after blow, attack after attack and fire their magic after magic but they were equally matched. The two deliver some powerful punching and kicks against each other and they also double punched their fist together creating a big wind blowing as they backed away from each other looking on to each other.

"I got to say Sonic, you're strong. It's like we're equally matched." Natsu commented.

"I was beginning to say the same thing. You are not so bad yourself Natsu. You're strong also."

"Hehehe thanks let's get to the real fight."

"Yeah believe that was our warm up. How about we get serious."

"Now you're speaking my language."

Sonic and Natsu charged up their magic powers and dashed on towards each other creating a little crater on the ground and engage in a big showdown. Sonic and Natsu deliver powerful attacks against each other making the fight get intense. They even punched each other, kicked each other, blocking each others attacks, dodging each others attacks and evade their attacks as well. Natsu begun to perform his ability.

"**Fire Dragon Iron Fist!**" Natsu yelled.

Natsu battle cried and deliver his Fire Dragon Iron Fist punching Sonic in the face sending Sonic crashing through the rock pillar catching everyone shock to see and witnessed the attack. Natsu smirked as everyone begin to get their money.

"I guess he wasn't so strong after all." Natsu thought.

Natsu turned away to meet with everyone and just about Makarov announces Natsu the winner but all of sudden, they feel a big vibration as the ground rumbling.

***Song begin to play Cerberus Battle (Devil May Cry 3) also Sonic's custom theme***

Everyone wondered what is going on but all of sudden, there was a burst of fire breaking the pillar away catching everyone to be shocked at this. All of the civilians and the Fairy Tail Guild members including Natsu jaws dropped and shocked about this as they see Sonic powering so much power walking out of the rock pillar with a stern look on his face and golden eyes glow bright knowing Sonic is about to get serious.

"How is he... powering so much magic?" Evergreen wondered.

"Whoa..." Lucy stuttered.

"Sonic is something else." Levy said.

"Who is he?" Droy and Jet asked themselves.

"He's powering up much more magic than Natsu's." Happy stated.

"How does he harness all of that power." Makarov questioned looking on the fight.

"No way... that's awesome." Natsu commented.

Sonic slowly walk out of the cracked pillar and stop his tracks still had a stern look on his face.

"I'll try this again. Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu yelled charging up his attack.

Natsu dash towards Fire Sonic and deliver his fire dragon iron punch but unfortunately it was blocked by Sonic earning a big shock to Natsu and everyone who had blocked it.

"Let's turn up the heat." Sonic suggested.

With that being said, Sonic brutally punched Natsu in the face sending flying a few yards away and Sonic then uses his sonic speed dashing towards Natsu and deliver punching and kicking combos and performing Tatsumaki Senpukyaku (_Street Fighter 4_) as he spinning himself extended out his right leg kicking Natsu a few times and kick flip Natsu up in the air dashing up in the air and flaming homing attack Natsu down to the ground creating a impact towards him catching everyone by surprise.

Sonic back himself away performing a back flip and fire out flaming fire balls against Natsu creating surrounding flames against Natsu. Natsu on other hand begin to eat the fire by absorbing it into his mouth eating it in mere seconds.

"Ok now I'm all fired up!" Natsu cried charging his fire dragon magic.

"I'm surprised you can eat fire." Sonic confessed.

"Yeah that actually hurt when you punched me but now it's time to get intense.

Natsu get to his stance and perform his another ability.

"Take this! Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu yelled.

Natsu shoot and breathes out fire tore from his mouth like a fire breathing dragon. Sonic stand there and smirked letting the flames hitting the hedgehog to cause major damage and a fire explosion as the wind blew out of nowhere and everyone covered themselves from the wind and seeing the flames that had hit Sonic.

"So is it over?" Nab asked.

"I think so. What happen to Sonic?" Macao answered.

Natsu look on to the flames after his attack but all of sudden, the flames begin to circling around seeing a shadow figure which it is Sonic himself. Sonic had start creating the whirlwind of flames around him earning a huge shock from the Fairy Tail guild, the civilians and even Natsu watching in shock. Sonic channeling and possessing the whirlwind of flames and look on to Natsu.

"Fire Wave!" Sonic yelled.

Sonic shoot out the powerful waves of fire towards Natsu blowing him away delivering damage towards the dragon slayer. Natsu even hits himself towards the rock pillar wall and Sonic begun fire homing attack Natsu against Natsu pushing him through the war a little further. Natsu yelled in pain and pushes Sonic away and charging over to Sonic punching three times in the face and hitting him the guts. Sonic countered Natsu and spinning kick Natsu away and spin dash Natsu but Natsu jump over Sonic and dive down delivering a flaming punch against Sonic creating an impact to the ground. Sonic gets Natsu off jump a few feet away transforming into his Ice Sonic form. His fur changes to light blue with medium blue streams on his quills and changing his eyes to ice blue.

"How about I cool you off pyro." Ice Sonic gestured.

"Come on and bring it Sonic." Natsu taunted.

Natsu prepared for another attack.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu yelled out his attack.

Natsu blow out fire from his mouth hitting Sonic. Natsu thought he got him this time but suddenly, Sonic had perform a ice barrier around him performing an ice shield barrier everyone by surprise.

"An Ice Shield Barrier! How did Sonic come up with that?" Gray asked watching the fight.

"During the fight, Sonic is beyond amazing out there."Mirajane commented.

"You said it sister." Lucy added agreeing with Mirajane.

"Now that was a slick trick. But time to end this!" Natsu cried.

Natsu jumped in the air and dive down delivering a fire dragon iron fist attack but Sonic back flip spinning himself away to the ground and shooting out ice shards against Natsu. Natsu ducked down using fire dragon roar once again. Sonic dodge roll out of the way and performing ice geyser ability against Natsu coming towards his direction. Natsu evade out the attack and charging to Sonic performing more punches and kicks against Ice Sonic but Ice Sonic block, dodge and evade away from Natsu and shoot out an ice beam against Natsu.

"WHAT! Sonic even shoots an ice beam attack. Who is this guy anyway?" Gray asked.

"_Amazing! Sonic sure is handling himself out there against Natsu._" Makarov thought watching on the fight.

Natsu finally hits Sonic with his Fire Dragon Iron Fist sending the hedgehog flying once again and dashing over to Sonic and deliver another one against Sonic hitting him to the ground. Natsu just about to finish Sonic off with one more attack to defeat but Sonic suddenly transforms to another form and hitting Natsu with lightning. Natsu watches on seeing Sonic changing to his Volt Sonic form turning blue gray with yellow streaks on his quills and his eyes changing to the color yellow.

"Whoa... his lightning form once again." Wakaba said in shock.

"This fight is getting more intense than ever." Elfman commented.

"It sure is. These guys are going way at it." Gajeel agreed.

As Volt Sonic controlling Electrokinesis, Sonic and Natsu once again charge at each other as their fight continue on for minutes. They had deliver each other brutal punches and kicks against each other as the fight continues on. Sonic shoot out electric bolts and electric balls at Natsu but Natsu continue to dodge them performing is Fire Dragon Iron Fist timing it right and finally hits Sonic with it. Sonic uses electric teleportation teleporting to another area.

Natsu look around and sees Sonic performing electric homing attack against the salamander hitting him a few yards away and shoot out electric balls against Natsu. Natsu was on the ground noticing it so he quickly got out of the way before it can impact. The two fairy tail members dashed each other one last time and brutally going at it once again. Their clothing was now in tatters during their brutal fight as they fought in the sky and different areas. Natsu grabbed Sonic by the face diving down and slamming Sonic down to the ground and backing himself away.

"It's time I finish this fight. Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu yelled.

Natsu unleashing a fire breathing attack to finish and defeat Sonic. Sonic looks on so he had an idea that he came up in mind so he quickly gets back up and grabbing the flaming fire catching it with his hands as he unleashes electricity onto his hands. Sonic finally catches the fire attack earning a huge shock from everyone including Natsu.

"Impossible!" Makarov cried.

"How did he catched Natsu's Fire Dragon Roar attack?" Happy asked.

Sonic fuses the electricity and fire forming it into a electric fire ball. Natsu was surprised to see Sonic can pull that move seeing Sonic powering up his attack with his power so Sonic then jumps in the air and fires his newly attacked.

"Flaming Volt Blast!" Sonic yelled.

Sonic blasted the new attack against Natsu tried to dodge away but it was to late, it impacted Natsu sending him severe damage and creating a big explosion. Sonic revert back to his normal state and uses his sonic speed performing Sonic wind around Natsu sending him flying in the air as he running around the salamander. Afterwards, Sonic timed his finish move just right as Natsu felt to the ground and Sonic dash on forward using Sonic Boost but he upgraded himself and using Sonic Boom just like in **Sonic Generations** and crash towards Natsu bashing him against the rock pillar hitting him severely and brutally impacted him.

Afterward, Sonic backed away seeing Natsu against the rock wall and collapsed to the ground falling unconscious. Sonic is now standing tall with a smile on his face.

"Now that was a awesome fight." Sonic commented.

Makaroz announces the winner.

"This fight is over! Sonic wins!" Makarov yelled.

Sonic smiled and turn around the Fairy Tail members approaching to Sonic giving him a huge around of applause congratulating on his win.

"Way to go Sonic." Gray congratulated.

"That was awesome Sonic!" Macao commented.

"Now that was manly." Elfman added.

"That was amazing Sonic. You were beyond amazing out there defeating Natsu." Cana commented kissing Sonic on the cheek.

"Thanks Cana and thanks everyone." Sonic thanked.

Sonic look on seeing Natsu getting himself up on his feet only seeing Sonic extended his hand out to help him out and Natsu happily accepts it and Sonic pulls him up.

"Hey are you ok man?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah... that was a tough and intense fight. I sure want to fight you again someday." Natsu responded with a smile.

"Looking forward to it pal."

Sonic extends his hand for a hand shake and Natsu happily shakes his hand performing a nice hand shake showing much respect towards each other. Makarov came towards Sonic.

"Sonic that was an unbelievable fight. You sure are very powerful, heck even powerful than Natsu and Erza here." Makarov commented with a smile.

"Thanks. I don't think I'm better than anyone, all I did is think of strategies to find and defeat my opponents. I always find a way." Sonic responded.

"Well how about you and me fight someday bro." Gajeel offered.

"Sure thing. Someday."

"As of this day forward Sonic I here promote you to S-Class. You show much potential, showing wind magic, fire magic, ice magic and even thunder magic. Though you are very powerful and I here am glad that you are one of use." Makarov promoted.

"What... really. I don't know what to say exactly."

"Don't say anything, you deserve and earned it Sonic. The S-Class rewards a lot of money."

"Oh cool. I can sure make some money and buy myself a place to live."

"You are welcome to live at the guild."

"Thanks Makarov."

"You're not going to call me master?"

"Nope. I prefer to call you by your name exactly. I sure can handle myself you know."

Makarov smiled and everyone returned back to the guild. Plus a lot of the people who bet Natsu to win lost a lot of money as some people who bet Sonic to win won a lot of money. As the members of Fairy Tail return back to the guild, they begun to celebrate Sonic's win and welcoming him to the S-Class and the new member of Fairy Tail.

_Meanwhile..._

A black and grey hedgehog who is standing on top of the cliff looking through the view with a stern look on his face. The black and grey hedgehog known as Darkness has returned and somehow survived the explosion back at Mobius.

"Hmm... it seems like I have transported to a different world. I sensed Sonic is here in this world too. No matter, I can destroy and create the anarchy of darkness and plunge it into total destruction. Hahahahaha... hahahahahaha... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" Darkness laughed evilly.

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Chapter three is complete and finished. An intense battle between Sonic and Natsu and now Darkness the Hedgehog somehow survived the explosion and he is up to no good once again. Find what happens next. Read and Review everyone. Also tell me who Sonic should paired up with in romance:**

**Erza Scarlet**

**Lucy Heartfilia**

**Cana Alberona**

**Mirajane Strauss**

**Levy McGarden**

**Bisca Connell**

**Evergreen**

**Juvia Lockser**

**Harem (Choose the list of five girls, any girls you like to offer except chooing between what is on here)**

**This is Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	4. Getting Along

Chapter 4: Getting Along

The Guild continue their celebration for the new member and celebrating his win against Natsu Dragneel. Everyone enjoy drinking, talking, performing on stage, having fun and of course fighting. Sonic smiled taking a sip of his glass of wine. He decided to head outside to think for a bit. He is outside on top of the guild looking at the sky watching the sunset and the beautiful sky. Sonic thought about his friends and family knowing he will never see them once again and the day he sacrificed himself to save everyone and revived everyone back to life using all of his powers by the chaos emeralds so everyone can live happily once again. Of course Sonic knows Dr. Eggman will be up in his schemes anytime.

"*Sigh* I sure miss home." Sonic murmured to himself.

Sonic close his eyes remembering the day when his arch nemesis: Darkness destroyed Mobotropolis with one powerful attack.

_Flashback..._

_Darkness float to the sky breaking and destroying the shield of the city and use his dark power and destroy the city with an evil laughter._

"_Ahahahaha... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!" Darkness laughed._

_End of Flashback..._

Sonic shot his eyes open and will never forget Darkness' evil laughs when he caused so much destruction. Sonic suddenly hear some footsteps so when he turn around, he sees Makarov coming towards him.

"Something the matter young hero?" Makarov asked.

"Oh... it's nothing just thinking." Sonic answered.

"Sounds like you're worried about something. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No I don't think so. It's best I don't talk about it since I am new here in this guild and this city."

"I understand. May I ask a question?"

"What's that?"

"How did you defeated this Darkness the Hedgehog character that you spoke of?"

"That's classified. No one should know how I stopped and defeated him. No one but me should know that."

"So you're keeping this secret to yourself."

"I have to. I determined that."

"I respect your choice of words Sonic. Why aren't you joining with the guild?"

"Just need to think is all that's it. I'll join with you guys in a moment."

"Take your time Sonic and it sure is a beautiful sunset.""

"Yeah... it sure is."

Makarov went back inside to join back the party. Sonic felt a strange energy which he never felt before. Sonic look around to find out why.

"Huh... I must be imagine something. I'm being silly." Sonic assumed.

Sonic went back inside and join in the party. The girls from Fairy Tail all came to Sonic asking him questions about his powers, his adventures, his life and everything. Elfman, Macao and Wakaba watched on smiling as Wakaba felt jealous.

"How does Sonic get all the girls huh?" Wakaba asked?

"Because he defeated Natsu and had so many adventures in hand fighting monsters and saving the world countless times." Macao responded.

"That's manly and Sonic sure is a tough hedgehog surviving on his own." Elfman stated.

"Keep talking pal but I wish I was Sonic who enjoyed out on the adventures and traveling around the world." Wakaba wished.

Sonic getting a lot of questions from Levy, Lucy, Cana, Mirajane and even Erza. Sonic nervously smiled and answer their questions. They were getting to know Sonic a little and keep asking questions. Sonic simmered them down and decide to get out of their way and Makarov walk over to Sonic.

"Oh Sonic there is going to be a parade in a few days." Makarov informed.

"A parade?" Sonic inquired.

"Yeah Fantasia exactly. It's going to be big, you should join and perform with us."

"Not interested."

"What?"

"Look Makarov I appreciated but I refuse to participate to perform."

"Nonsense, you have a lot of potential with those powers of yours including the forms. Everyone would love you to perform since you defeated Natsu."

"Yeah that's true but I am going to have to decline. But I'll think about it since I know you're going to say that to me."

"Take your time Sonic. We're not rushing you."

"Thanks."

Sonic leaves the guild and goes out on the run. He was unaware that Darkness is watching Sonic who had just left the guild.

"There goes Sonic and a parade here in Magnolia will occur in a few days. That would be a perfect time to make an dark appearance and shock the hero that I have survived. But watch out Sonic because the darkness will come haunt you once again to make your nightmares come true." Darkness said grinning before teleporting in the shadows.


	5. The First Mission

Chapter 5: The First Mission

_Later, the next day..._

_Sonic's Dream..._

_Sonic is surrounded by the darkness as destruction still reigning supreme as chaos continue to spread. The disaster was plunged into total chaos and darkness._

"_You will fear the darkness Sonic." the dark voice said._

"_Who's there?" Sonic wondered._

"_You left your friends and family to die and its because of you, you were not there to save your friends, your family and everyone you cared so much about are dead because of you."_

"_SHUT UP!"_

_Sonic turns around seeing the corpses of his fallen friends, his family and the innocent people that he cared deeply about. Sonic turns around sees a black and grey hedgehog grinning evilly over to the blue blur._

"_This is all your fault." the hedgehog pointed._

"_Shut up..." Sonic stuttered._

"_You brought this on to yourself hero."_

"_SHUT UP!"_

"_Sonic..."_

_Sonic turns around to see his best friend and brother: Tails injured and bruised up. Darkness grabs Tails by his neck lifting him up in the air._

"_PUT HIM DOWN DARKNESS?!" Sonic demanded._

"_As you wish. Say your goodbyes to your brother." Darkness answered._

_Darkness takes out a blade and stabs Tails with it causing Sonic to shout and cried out Tails' name._

"_TAILS!" Sonic cried._

_End of the dream..._

Sonic shot his eyes open sitting himself up breathing heavily panting so hard and sweating a little. Sonic look around to see he is in a room realizing that it was only a nightmare. Sonic rub his face face palming himself to calm himself down and pulling himself back together.

"Just only a nightmare. Just only a nightmare." Sonic repeated.

Sonic climbs himself out of bed and makes his bed only wearing his boxers. He head inside the bathroom and takes himself a bath and getting himself freshened up and start his day. He put back on his black sleeveless shirt, baggy blue luxury cargo pants with his dark blue designing onto his right leg and on his thigh and having multiple pockets on both of his legs and putting on his black extreme gear shoes on with blue and grey streaks on his sneakers. He even put on a knee pad on his right leg, putting on his black fingerless gloves on with blue streaks on his gloves and has his blue logo onto each glove. Sonic also put his extreme gear shades onto his forehead.

After getting dressed, Sonic heads downstairs to join with the guild not in a very good mood. Sonic took a seat on a empty table thinking about his nightmare about Darkness and the lost of his friends and family and the innocent lives that he cared so much about. His thoughts were interrupt by the salamander with a smile on his face.

"Sonic let's fight you and me right now." Natsu requested.

"No. I'm not in a mood to fight you right now Natsu. I just want to be alone for a little while." Sonic declined.

"Aw come on Sonic, let's fight."

"I. Said. NO!"

Sonic blasted his Sonic wind ability against Natsu sending him flying away to the wall and hits himself with it making a scene. Everyone watched and look over at Sonic causing the hedgehog to be uncomfortable and left the guild in a hurry. Mirajane look over to Makarov with a worried look on her face.

"Sonic seemed trouble." Mirajane stated.

"I know. He must had a nightmare or something." Makarov agreed.

"Should we send someone to go after him?"

"No leave him alone."

_Meanwhile..._

Sonic took a seat at the park of the bench having thoughts about the dream. He begin to think if Darkness had came back and picked up where he left off and turning Sonic breaking him off and making his life a total mess. Sonic knew Darkness is killed and should not worry about it knowing the people back at Mobius is at peace once again. Sonic took a deep breath to keep calm and pulling himself together.

"That reminds me, since I'm living at the guild. I can sure make some money to get myself a place to stay for myself." Sonic reminded.

Sonic dash on back to the guild and dash upstairs to the second floor to take on a S-Class job request.

"Hmm lets see... Oh hello what do we have here. Some dark demon warriors attacking on Emerald Island and the reward 7,000,000J now that is the kind of money I would like to get and get myself a nice play for myself. I can sure go up for that cool challenge." Sonic suggested.

Sonic takes the job request heading downstairs and walks over to Makarov.

"Sonic hey have you accepted a request job from the S-Class?" Makarov asked.

"Yep this." Sonic responded showing Makarov the paper.

"WHAT! You're going to fight those dark demons by yourself."

Everyone turn their attention to Sonic.

"Yeah I've been dealing stuff like that all the time. I can take care of it." Sonic responded smiling.

"THAT IS SO COOL! Take me with you Sonic?" Natsu requested.

"Sorry Natsu but only S-Class can go on a mission like this and you're not one of them."

"So how are you going to get there?" Makarov questioned.

"By foot. I can run onto water."

Everyone's jaws drop in shock.

"Well I am the fastest hedgehog alive here." Sonic stated.

"Do you are so awesome." Natsu commented.

"Thanks."

"You sure you're going on this S-Class alone?" Gray asked.

"Yeah. Oh and puts some close on, this ain't a strip club."

Everyone laughed at Sonic's remark causing Gray to feel embarrassed as Natsu laughed so hard about it. Sonic then sped off heading over to Emerald Island.

_Later, at Emerald Island..._

Sonic had finally arrived to Emerald Island and sees a village. Sonic heads to the village seeing the civilians walking over to the hedgehog.

"Are you from Fairy Tail?" the civilian asked.

Sonic shows his mark on his upper right arm.

"You are from Fairy Tail are you?"

"Yes I am and I'm a newcomer by the way and a powerful one. So can you tell me about those dark demons that has been attacking your village?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. We have no idea where they come from but they're strong and powerful and viscous creatures."

"I see. Where are they now?"

"They're at their hideout that we last spotted them without being seen."

"Ok. I'll be sure to take care of them for you. I promised."

"Thank you so much. We did not catch your name by the way?"

"It's Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. Just call me Sonic."

Sonic dash on forward to the woods into the forest. Sonic sped up on his sonic speed searching for the hideout for minutes until he finally found the hideout. Sonic hide at the top of the tree using his binoculars to see what is he about to face. While looking through the binoculars, Sonic sees the dark demons at their hideout and camp setting up shop and setting their plans to assault at the village.

"Man they're tough. Time to crash in their little party." Sonic stated warming himself up.

Sonic puts away his binoculars and jump off the tree and transforming into his Fire Sonic form and unleashing a big flaming fireball to give them a special deliver to the entrance. There has been a big explosion setting the camp on fire and their hideout also. Sonic dash forward and performing flaming homing attacks destroying their weapons and supplies for their plans.

The demon grab their weapons whatever they have left and charge on over to Sonic. Sonic formed flaming swords with his powers and start to dash toward them engaging in combat. Sonic evade the sword, axe and staffs from the demon that thrown against the hedgehog. Sonic had an idea in mind so he runs around the demons in full speed forming a whirlwind of flames forming a flaming tornado ascending up the demons in the air and stopped. Sonic form and flaming fireball and slams it down to the ground and flowing up the flames in the tornado damaging the dark demons also burning them into ashes.

Sonic senses more demons coming in his direction so Sonic transform into his Volt Sonic form and doing a lightning dash going through the dark demons killing them in seconds. Sonic see more demons surrounding him and charge over to Sonic but Sonic begin creating a shock electric blast with a lot of energy inbound shocking his opponents with a brutal attack and pushing them away.

Sonic revert back to his normal form and homing attack each and every dark demon defeating them in a jiffy. Afterwards, the hideout and camp site have been destroyed and the dark demons then vanish away defeated. Sonic look around and shrug his shoulders.

"What that's it. Bot even a challenge." Sonic taunted.

Sonic dash on back to the village seeing everyone waited for their hero to return.

"It is finish, the dark demons will no longer invade and harm you all every again." Sonic announced having everyone cheering for him.

"Thank you Sonic. I am the chief of this village and you done a wonderful job. Here take this money as for your reward and our gratitude. We are forever in your debt." the chief thanked.

"Thanks but it was nothing. I done these things before when I am out traveling and you're welcome. I'm glad I can help."

"Will you come visit us?" the female citizen asked.

"Of course. You have my word."

The girls squealed of joy and the chief smiled.

"There is a boat waiting for you to return you back." the chief offered.

"No worries, I can get since I can run on water."

"You can?"

"Certainly but I'll take the boat since I used my power almost used all of it."

The chief smiled and nodded his head accepting Sonic's acceptance and thanked Sonic one last time and the blue blur went on his way.

_Somewhere..._

Darkness had found the ruins of the Phantom Guild place which it was last of it anyway. Darkness walks inside and look around the place.

"Mmm... this place has potential. Why not I make it a better place with my ideas." Darkness commented.

Darkness uses his dark power and the negative chaos energy to redecorate the entire abandoned Phantom Guild into his dark hideout. The guild begin to turn black with purple streaks onto it making it more evil and dangerous to match Darkness' evil ways.

"Ah! Perfect just as I thought it would be. Why don't we bring up some friends." Darkness suggested.

Darkness once again formed a dark power and unleashing it bringing out four shadow objects and forming into people.

The first who appear to be a white jaguar. He wore a black tee shirt, black pants and wore black shoes. He then have turquoise eyes glowing. It even have fangs on his teeth and roaring like a tiger.

Second is a brown hawk. He wore a black tee shirt, brown cargo pants and brown shoes. He even draw out talons from his hands cracking his neck and has black and old gold eyes.

Third is a black and green Viper. He wore black and green tee shirt, black cargo pants and wearing black boots. He had green snake eyes and slithering his tongues making his appearance.

Fourth and last is a black rhino with sharp horns. He stood 6'5 with muscles. He wore a black tank top, black cargo pants and black combat boots. He even wore black fingerless gloves cracking his fists and growled. He even has grey eyes looking on to Darkness.

The fourth make their appearance and kneel down to their master.

"The dark four. I've created you four and summoned you all here because we have a war to win and the world to conquer. But our main objective is... kill Sonic the Hedgehog." Darkness informed.

Darkness put up on screen showing Sonic the Hedgehog as the dark four look on.

"What are your names by the way."

"I'm Poison the Viper." Poison introduced.

"Talon the Hawk." Talon responded.

"Names Claw the Jaquar." Claw answered.

"And the names Rage the Rhino." Rhino added.

"Claw, Talon, Poison and Rage. The dark four, we will bring the world into total chaos and no one will stand in our way especially Sonic." Darkness assumed.

"Ssssssire why don't we kill SSSSSSSSSSSSSSonic?" Poison asked.

"Yeah I would love to get my hands on that hedgehog and crush his bones." Rage added greeing with Poison.

"Patience my friends, your time will come to have a chance against Sonic. I hae a plan in mind to make an entrance. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!" Darkness determined laughing evilly.

_Meanwhile, in Magnolia..._

Sonic had returned back to the guild after completing the mission and having the money in his one strap backpack. Everyone greeted Sonic for his return shocking everyone that he had made a lot of money thus had Makarov smiling at the hedgehog.

"Sonic I am proud of you and you did not even cause some damage to the village." Makarov said with a smile.

"Thanks. A heroes got to do what a heroes got to do." Sonic stated.

"You finished it in hours and yet no one has never finish their job in hours for S-Class exactly."

"I told you I dealt with this a lot of times before. Besides it's what I do exactly. Nobody can't beat the hero Sonic the Hedgehog at least."

"Yet you are very powerful and Fairy Tail is proud to have you as a member."

"Yeah anyway I made a lot of money and got a bonus with it a few extra jewel to go along with it. I'm going to buy myself a house if you can excuse me."

"Hey Sonic!" Natsu called.

"Yeah?"

"Sorry for making you angry before."

"Don't sweat it, I had a rough night to sleep last night no worries."

Sonic left the guild to find a house to rent.

**Sonic has finally going to find a place to live with his money and tomorrow is the festival and the Fantasia parade. Found out what is going to happen next.**


	6. Fairy Tail Battle Royal

Chapter 6: Fairy Tail Battle Royal

_Few days later..._

Sonic had woken up to his new place. He had found a house to rent and only pay like 20,000 every month. Sonic's house has a large living room, a large bedroom, a bathroom with a bath tub and a shower door which he can take a shower or take a bath in a bath tub. Sonic wore his boxers on one again and head to the bathroom and get ready for his day.

After Sonic got himself ready and got dressed, he headed downstairs to living room and kitchen. He went over to the fridge getting a bottle of water and closes the fridge.

"That's right. Today's the Festival and the Fantasia parade is tonight. I don't plan on participating to perform but I will be there to have a good time. Anyway I better head off to the guild." Sonic said.

Sonic leave his residence with the bottle of water to meet with the Fairy Tail members.

* * *

_Elsewhere, Darkness' castle..._

Darkness looks on in the screen sitting on a dark throne chair smiled evilly at the hedgehog.

"Today's the day. It's time we make our appearance and set a message to everyone and including around the world." Darkness said.

"Why wait when we could do it now?" Claw asked.

"Yeah I am dying for ssssssome action and poisssssssssssson SSSSSSSonic with my fangs." Poison added.

"Patience my friends, our time will come tonight. I guaranteed that and everyone will witnessed the power of total darkness." Darkness guaranteed.

* * *

_In Fairy Tail Guild..._

Sonic arrives to the guild seeing everyone taking a seat. Sonic look aroud and spotted Natsu and Happy walking over to Sonic.

"Hey man." Natsu greeted.

"Hey Natsu, what's going on?" Sonic asked.

"Well it's beauty contest exactly the winner gets like 500,000j in first place."

"I'm guessing Lucy participate to win the win for her rent am I correct?"

"That's right. Are you sticking around here with us?"

"Nah. I'm heading out to take care of few errands but I'll be back in time for the parade."

"Good luck out there man."

"Take care Sonic." Happy added.

"Thanks guys and see you guys later and give everyone my regards and the girls my support." Sonic requested.

"Sure thing man."

Sonic smiled, they give each other dap as friends and Sonic took off running into his sonic speed skipping the contest not wanting to see the females in their bikinis, sexy outfits or whatever which that is not Sonic. Since Sonic is nineteen he has been a mature and respectable hedgehog and matured himself turning over a new leaf instead of being very cocky and selfish.

Sonic had left the the guild and Magnolia to travel to different places to explore and enjoy a newfound world and life. He secretly take some job requests on the board to get started while traveling and getting them done in a jiffy.

* * *

_Back with the Guild..._

The contest went on as the male fairy tail members cheered for the female Fairy Tail members as they all passed and moved on. Next was Erza transforming er outfit to a maid outfit making the men drool over her and she exit out the stage. Next up was Lucy Heartfilia and she got into her cheerleader outfit as the men stare to cheer for Lucy. Just as Lucy is about to perform until the announcer as announced there is an eighth contestant until they made a huge discovery.

"There is a one true definition of fairy and beauty of course. Therefore the winner is ME Evergreen. Anyway this contest can end right now" Evergreen stated making her appearance.

Evergreen turn her attention towards Lucy.

"Oh my I didn't notice you, what is your name dear." Evergreen asked.

She lift up her glasses as her eyes begin to flash turning Lucy into stone. The curtains also lifted up seeing the female contestants turned to stone. Lightning appears and struck the stage reviewing to be Laxus Dreyar in a hologram smirking at Makarov: Laxus' grandfather.

"Hey there gramps. Did you missed me." Laxus greeted.

"Laxus, what is the meaning of this?" Makarov asked furiously.

"I'm here to play a game. I took your friends hostage with the help of Evergreen here and to get what I want. I want to take over the guild gramps."

"I WILL NEER LET YOU TAKEOVER THE GUILD LAXUS!"

"Funny you should say that. I am planning to destroy the town in three hours. You have three hours to surrender the guild to me or else I will hurt everyone in this damn city if your strongest wizards come and find me and defeat me if they can. Now the games can begin this is a Fairy Tail Battle Royal."

"LAXUS!"

"Time is ticking gramps. You better hurry. Hahahaha."

Laxus disappeared out of the blue and Makarov grew furious than ever. He then turn to the guild.

"Find Laxus and defeat him, we must not let him and the Thunder Legion takeover the guild!" Makarov commanded.

"Yes sir master!"

Everyone of the guild dashed and left out the guild to find Laxus and the rest of the Thunder Legion. Natsu on other hand can't go out as he is trapped inside the guild so was Makarov.

"It must be Freed of have made this spell wall. Makaro said.

"Yeah but I want to go out and fight." Natsu said sadly.

"Can it Natsu this is serious. Where is Sonic?"

"Sonic left the guild and Magnolia to take care of errands and won't be back until the parade." Happy informed.

"WHAT! You mean our powerful hero had left without saying a word?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"WE NEED HIM! You and Sonic would be out there and find Laxus and defeat together."

"Yeah. I always would love to team up with Sonic since we possessed the same power together."

* * *

_Outside of Magnolia..._

The members of Fairy Tail searched around for Laxus but they are trapped in a spell made by Freed forcing them to fight. The members had no choice but to fight in order to continue the search.

* * *

_Elsewhere, Darkness' castle..._

Darkness watching the members of Fairy Tail fighting each other in amusement making Darkness smile evilly.

"Ahahahahaha... this is very entertaining and Sonic is not there help stop this Laxus and the Thunder Legion. This is what is very entertaining at least." Darkness commented drinking a glass of wine.

* * *

_Back with the Natsu and Makarov..._

"There is only few of them left. If this goes on it'll be all over." Happy stated.

"Yes. We need to act now or else there will not be anyone left to stop Laxus." Makarov agreed.

All of sudden, they hear noises at the bar counter. They turn their attention to it seeing Gajeel eating some iron.

"WHAT YOU WERE HERE ALL ALONG!" Natsu yelled.

"Gajeel will you take care of Laxus and save the guild?" Makarov asked.

"Might as well, I have a score to settle with that guy. Don't worry I'll take care of it." Gajeel accepting leaving.

Just about to enter through the entrance until he is blocked by the magical wall not allowing him out of the guild.

"Oh no don't tell me you're over eighty too Gajeel?" Natsu questioned.

"DO I LOOK EIGHTY TO YOU?!" Gajeel barked.

* * *

_Later, around the world..._

Sonic was at the canyons looking at the view wearing a cloak that he had purchased while traveling. Sonic look around to find his destination figuring which way to go.

"Hmm... Looks like I need to head west. I already finished the first and second job and now I need to finish my third job." Sonic stated.

Sonic jump off the cliff of the canyon and sped off to his next destination.

* * *

_Back with the Guild..._

"There is only the two of you guys left!" Makarov cried.

"What do we do now?" Happy asked.

"Looks like there will not be anyone left to defeat Laxus. The game is all over now."

"Nonsense. I don't believe that. I guess I need to bring back Erza." Natsu said shocking Makarov and Happy.

"DO WHAT EXACTLY!"

"Aw man this sucks and I thought I was finally go to show Erza how powerful I am."

"Wait Natsu? What are you going to do?"

Natsu look back and responded:

"What do you think. I'm going to melt the stone off from Erza to bring her back." Natsu responded.

"SAY WHAAAAAAAT?!" Makarov cried.

"ARE YOU CRAZY! ERZA IS STONE YOU CAN'T MELT STONE!" Happy added freaking out.

"Don't know once we find out huh? Right guys?" Natsu inquired.

"This is madness Natsu! You're going to roast alive and kill her!"

Natsu begin to fire up his hands.

"Ahahaha it's toasty time." Natsu said with a smile.

"Please be careful Natsu!" Makarov begged.

"No kidding. Watch where you put those fire hands bro." Gajeel added.

Before Natsu can do anything but all of sudden, there was a crack on stoned Erza's face. This made Natsu, Makarov and Happy scream in horror thus making Natsu freaking out.

"I did not mean to break you. Someone get me to glue. Quick! Help ME!" Natsu demanded.

"WE GOT TO FIND GLUE!" Happy cried.

"That's not going to do anything you idiot. We need to use your fire and iron to welled her back together!" Gajeel gestured.

"ERZA NO!" Makarov cried.

Another of Erza start to get worse and Natsu start pleading forgiveness.

"AH! I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SO SORRY I'M SORRY!" Natsu pleaded.

Natsu stop freaking out when Erza is back from being in stone on the floor and wondered what is going on.

"Wait... I feel hot. (_Glaring at Natsu and Gajeel_) It was you wasn't it. WERE YOU GUYS TRYING TO COOK ME?!"

Erza punched Natsu and Gajeel out of the way after getting back up on her feet.

"Thank goodness you're back. How did the spell broke anyway?" Makarov asked.

"I don't know maybe is must have something to do with my right eye." Erza guessed.

Makarov shot his eyes wide thinking about Erza's right eye knowing how it happen.

"That's right, the effect of her right eye must've weakened the spell." Makarov thought.

"Hey Erza, do you know what is going on right about now?" Happy asked.

"Of course. While I was in stone, I heard everything that has happened." Erza responded.

"Ok now we can strike back and get back to the game."

"Hey look there is only three contestants now." Happy informed.

All of sudden the number changed into number four marking a fourth contestant.

"Hey it went up." Gajeel stated.

"But who could it be exactly?" Natsu inquired.

"Wait there four now. Strange but all of them are still in stone." Makarov repeated.

"Don't tell me you guys have forgotten. A member who is frequently out of town." Erza reminded.

"Wait a minute you don't mean him?" Natsu corrected.

"And he is back just when we needed him the most to defeat Laxus." Makarov added.

"He always like to make a grand entrance now that the real battle to begin." Erza exclaimed.

"Can someone feel me in what's going on?" Gajeel asked.

"We are all taking about a strongest wizard of Fairy Tail: Mystogan."

* * *

_Somewhere in the mines..._

Sonic fought off the bandits trying to stop take over the mines who had scarred off the workers. Sonic defeating the bandits easily without breaking any sweat.

"Come on give me a real challenge." Sonic taunted.

* * *

_Back with the guild..._

The females had came back since the spell worn off and Makarov filled them in on what has happen then suddenly, the big large red skull appears and talking to Makarov.

"The rules had already gone out the window. That's fine, I'll just add a new one then instead. In that case since I hate ending the battle royal of Fairy Tail early so I have decided to activate the Thunder Palace." Laxus informed.

"WHAT! Are you out of your mind Laxus?" Makarov asked.

"You only have one hour and ten minutes only. If you think you can win suggest you get moving or else can hand over the Guild to me now... Master. Hahahahaha"

The red skull then disappeared making Makarov more angry than ever.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT ANY INNOCENT PEOPLE LAXUS!" Makrov yelled.

After yelling, Makarov collapsed to the ground feeling hurt as the guild rushed over to his aid. The others went outside to find out what Thunder Palace really is like Laxus mentioned a moment ago.

* * *

_Outside in Magnolia..._

Mystogan making his way towards the Cathedral and entering inside and sees Laxus in person.

"Looks like you're here. I thought you might not return here." Laxus hoped.

"I came here to stop you. Whatever it is you're doing, you are not going to get away with this Laxus." Mystogan responded.

"I like to see you try mystery freak."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Erza and Evergreen engage into a fight as Erza requiped to Heaven's Wheel armor controlling a lot of swords against Evergreen. Levy worked hard to get the wall speel off so their friends can go out to help them and stop Laxus as time is running out.

* * *

_Elsewhere..._

Sonic had finished completing his third job since he now completed all the jobs that he took along from the job board. Sonic traveled over to **Spa Town Hosenka** to relax at the hot springs. Sonic took his time to relax and feels comfortable.

"Ah man just what I need. I just need to sit back and relax and wait for tonight to enjoy and have fun at the parade." Sonic said with a smile on his face.

The waitress returns to Sonic and gives him a glass of wine.

"Here you go Mr. Sonic." the waitress offered.

"Thank you but call me Sonic." Sonic responded with a smile.

The waitress smiled and nodded leaving the hot springs and Sonic continues to relax. Sonic let out a sigh of joy enjoying himself of his break until suddenly Sonic felt something is wrong. He can felt something is going on back at Magnolia.

"I have a bad feeling that something bad has happen to Magnolia and the Fairy Tail guild. Break time is over is time I got to get back and help me friends." Sonic stated.

Sonic gets out of the hot springs with a towel wrapped around his waist. He rushed over to his room and quickly got dressed, paid for the service, grabbing his belongings and dash on back to Magnolia knowing his friends are in trouble.

* * *

_Back at Magnolia..._

Natsu and Erza rushed on over to the Cathedral finding out that Laxus has been hiding their all this time. They rushed over and saw Laxus fighting Mystogan and knock off his mask reviewed to be... Jellal earning a total shock from Erza herself. He disappears and Natsu told Erza to go deal with the Thunder Palace.

Natsu stayed behind and fought off against Laxus and Gajeel arrived to help fight Laxus to save Fairy Tail and Magnolia. The Thunder Legion have been defeated and the Fairy Tail ad formed together to stop and destroy the Thunder Palace. They were exhausted at the moment and pulled themselves together and just about as they could finally destroy the Thunder Palace until all of sudden, someone destroy all of them in mere seconds earning a total shock. Erza is shocked also wondering who it was until she spotted someone in front of her jumped down to the ground in a cloak. The cloak suspect turn towards Erza and takes off the hood reviewed to be Sonic himself sharing a smile.

"So... did you missed me?" Sonic teased.

Erza rushed on over to Sonic and punches Sonic in the gut.

"That was for leaving us without helping us." Erza stated.

Sonic hold his stomach and Erza hugged Sonic happily.

"And this is for coming back." Erza confessed.

"Aw ain't that a surprise. How is everyone?" Sonic asked.

"Makarov is not feeling well and Natsu and Gajeel are fighting Laxus all by themselves. I can sense that Laxus is too strong for them to fight."

"Is that so. Go on and meet with the others."

"But what about you?"

"I'm going to fight Laxus. Makarov told me about him and its time I finally put him in his place."

"Be careful Sonic, watch yourself."

"Yeah... thanks."

* * *

_The Cathedral..._

Natsu and Gajeel are done on the ground after being hit by Laxus' brutal spell attack. They had just found out that Laxus is the Dragon Slayer with electricity and had just performed the Lightning Dragon Roar. Laxus then readied himself and perform the Fairy Law that he had practiced and studied this attack.

"No... He's performing Fairy Law." Natsu informed.

"This can't be good." Gajeel added.

"AHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA TIME TO DIE PUNKS!" Laxus yelled.

***Song begins to play Hazel Fernandes – Number One (Sonic's Custom Theme)***

Laxus was so close to perform the Fairy Law until he is struck by an upcoming charging attack and sent flying to the wall. Natsu then look up seeing his friend: Sonic the Hedgehog making his appearance and making an entrance. He sees Sonic wearing a cloak glaring over to Laxus.

"Sonic boy am I glad to see you man." Natsu said happily.

"It's about damn time you got here hedgehog, thought you left for good." Gajeel added.

"Nice to see you guys too. I told you I went to go take care of errands and took my break. After I sensed you guys are in trouble that made me came back to help. I can take care of Laxus from here. Levy." Sonic responded.

"Yes Sonic." Levy asked.

"I'm going to need you to take Natsu and Gajeel out of here. I'll deal with Laxus."

"Ok and be careful Sonic."

"Don't worry I will and Natsu."

"Yeah buddy." Natsu replied.

"I'll give Laxus a brutal punch for you."

"Yeah do that for me buddy and kick his ass."

Levy helped Natsu and Gajeel up on their feet and left the cathedral. Sonic look over to Laxus who is up on his feet growling.

"So you're the famous Sonic the Hedgehog that I heard so much about huh?" Laxus corrected.

"Yeah... that's me. I heard about what you have done. It's time I finally put you in your place Laxus Dreyar: the grandson of Makarov."

"How touching, you heard about me. Well it's time I beat you down and become the most powerful wizard of Fairy Tail defeating you will bring my reputation up."

"We'll see about that. You want full power than I'll show you what full power is."

Sonic begin to power himself up controlling his chaos energy and let out a loud scream transforming creating light in the guild. Everyone including the Fairy Tail watching the light inside the Cathedral as the beam of light shot open. Laxus covered himself up from the light covering his eyes and as the light died down, he is shocked to see Sonic turn yellow and his eyes change to red eyes glaring at Laxus.

"If you're that powerful like what you said how about fighting **Super Sonic** my powerful and strongest form." Super Sonic gestured.

**This is it. Looks like Sonic aka Super Sonic and Laxus are going to fight. Who will win: Sonic or Laxus? Find out next time on Fairy of Darkness.**


	7. Super Sonic vs Laxus

Chapter 7: Super Sonic vs. Laxus

Super Sonic and Laxus distant from each other after the lightning dragon slayer witnessed Sonic's super transformation. Laxus is shocked to see Sonic in his powerful true form.

"How... You've changed." Laxus stuttered.

"What cat got your tongue. Yeah I transformed. I have plenty of transformations in my body and I am not a wizard I'm from another world and where I come from I don't tolerate anyone who hurts my friends." Sonic argued.

"No big deal. I will beat you and take the title the strongest Fairy Tail that has ever been."

"I like to see you try to beat me Laxus after all this is going to turn out pretty ugly."

Sonic takes off his cloak and throwing it to the side and get to his stance. Laxus got to his stance also and glared at each other. Laxus then makes the first move.

"**Lightning Dragon Roar!**" Laxus yelled.

Laxus shoot out a lightning beam towards Super Sonic and hit him. The smoke came up making Laxus smile as the smoke died down, Super Sonic is still standing not an effect that hit him. Laxus shot his eyes widen in shock that his attack didn't do any harm.

"Is that all you got, that didn't even hurt me." Sonic taunted.

"I'll make you eat those damn words." Laxus barked.

Super Sonic and Laxus charge at each other and clashed. They had glared at each other pushing their hands altogether going back and forth trying to get the apprehend on one another. They head headbutted their heads together and jumping up into the air out of the cathedral breaking through the roof as two took the fight in the sky. Everyone watched up in the sky including the Fairy Tail Natsu, Gajeel and Levy watch on seeing Sonic and Laxus go at it fighting in a intense battle. The others from Fairy Tail back at the guild watching from a distance seeing Sonic and Laxus fighting head on to the sky which bringing Lucy, Cana, Mirajane and Erza with worried expressions to the blue blur. Erza looked on hoping Sonic would win and so did Mirajane and Lucy.

"Sonic please be careful." Erza whispered looking on.

* * *

_With Sonic and Laxus..._

***Sonic had begun playing for the fight Gohan vs. Frieza (Dragonball Z)***

They had exchange blows, punches and kicks towards each other blocking each other attacks that they could throw against them. They continue throwing punches and kicks at each other. Sonic deliver a three hit combo and begin to perform multiple homing attacks against Laxus. Laxus blocked Sonic teleports behind Sonic to surprise him with a kick but Sonic sensed Laxus blocking the kick and rapidly punching Laxus a few times to the face and to the guts and deliver a powerful brutal punch against Laxus straight to the face. Laxus roared angrily and had then unleash out his ability to harm Super Sonic.

"**Lighting Dragon Breakdown Fist!**" Laxus yelled.

Laxus punched Sonic hard and brutal sending him flying over to the cathedral crashing through the wall. Sonic shook his head but gets attacked down by Laxus another Lightning Dragon Breakdown Fist once against onto the ground and throwing him few yards away. Sonic slammed his fists down to the ground sliding and stopping his tracks.

"**Super SonicWind!**" Sonic yelled.

Sonic shoot out a yellow super sonicwind against Laxus and flying towards Laxus bashing him through the cathedral slamming Laxus down to the ground of the cathedral creating a loud noise. Laxus grapples Sonic holding him in the choke hold. Sonic struggle free so he elbows Laxus into the stomach hard forcing Laxus to let go of Sonic and Sonic deliver a powerful punch in the face against Laxus. Laxus shoots electric bolts against Sonic but Sonic deflected them using his hands and start rushing over to Laxus using Super Sonic Boost. Sonic bash Laxus out of the cathedral inside the cathedral to the ground and punching Laxus down a few times but Laxus counters Sonic squeezing his fist and lashing him off and slamming Sonic to the ground and uppercuts Sonic in the air flying out of the cathedral and hitting himself to the ground. Sonic prompts himself up on his feet seeing Laxus appearing in front of Sonic in a distance.

Laxus roared and charging up his power.

"You think you can defeat me hedgehog!" Laxus taunted.

"Think? I know I can, I will stop at nothing to stop you for taking Fairy Tail. I. Will. DEAFEAT YOU!" Sonic argued.

"Oh yeah then take this Hedgehog. Let's see if you can survive this: **Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!**"

Laxus fire a beam of electricity at Sonic and this time it hit him brutally sending Sonic lots of damage using a lot of Laxus power. Sonic is send flying away to the ground in a few yard a little as it his clothing is in tatters a little and cover in bruises. Sonic took a knee down catching his breath realizing that he has use much of his energy and getting a little weaker.

"_Damn... not now. I got to keep fighting, I can't let Laxus take Fairy Tail away from Makarov._" Sonic thought.

"What's the matter Sonic, loses your will to fight. To bad you don't got the balls to defeat me. It's time I end you once and for all and kill you instantly." Laxus stated.

Laxus powers up his energy performing his powerful spell. Freed look on and know this spell.

"No it can't be. If Laxus uses it, it will kill that hedgehog instantly." Freed informed.

"Take this Sonic and say goodbye. **Lighting Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!**" Laxus unleashed.

Laxus fired up his powerful spell sending it to Sonic. Sonic stood there and suddenly the spell then hit Sonic with it earning a major shock to everyone.

"SONIC!" Natsu and Levy cried.

"Ahahahahahahahaha now Fairy Tail belongs to me!" Laxus cheered in joy.

Laxus' luck ran out until he sees Sonic still standing but has transformed once more Sonic had gone to level 2 of his super form with some electricity flowing around Sonic a little. Sonic's quills got a little spikier and he is now glaring at Laxus daggers at him with a stern look on his face. His power and energy had already began charging up making Laxus shock to his unbelievable power.

"I... will not... let you... HAVE FAIRY TAIL!" Sonic yelled in anger.

"How is this possible, he's still alive." Laxus wondered.

Sonic dash over to Laxus with full power and pummeled down Laxus with his brutal attacks and uppercut Laxus up in the air and performed a powerful attack.

"Take this. **Sonic Super beam!**" Sonic lashed out.

Sonic release and blast a light blue super sonic beam against Laxus and hits him brutally with one shot. After the blast, Laxus falls and collapsed down to the ground hitting himself hard on the ground and is unconscious. Sonic look on to Laxus and looks up in the sky. Levy and the others witnessed the whole entire fight that had occur.

"Whoa... Sonic is so... so powerful. No one has never had that so much power and energy before like that." Levy said.

"His power is amazing. He had defeated Laxus with that much power." Freed added.

"That hedgehog is sure is strong though." Gajeel said.

"Yeah and I am looking forward of fighting him once again and he sure teach Laxus a lesson." Natsu agreed.

* * *

_Elsewhere, Darkness's castle..._

Darkness smiled and was amazed to see Sonic level up to his super sonic 2 form and defeated Laxus.

"That hedgehog defeated Laxus." Talon exclaimed.

"Yesssss and he'ssssss becoming more powerful asssssss we sssssssspeak." Poison added.

"Yes. Sonic has become quite stronger as his powers keep increasing. He maybe powerful and stronger than everyone and all of the wizards but not as powerful as me. The darkness will overcome the light and bring it into chaos. Either way Sonic will get a total surprise once we make our entrance and give him and everyone the message." Darkness stated.

"And I cannot wait." Claw said growling.

"Do not worry my friends, our time will come tonight. It's only a matter of time until we finally unleash the darkness."

* * *

_Later, back at the Guild..._

"After the help from Porlyusica, the master will be alright. Do not need to worry, he will be back to work at no time." Erza announced.

Everyone cheered the good news and went to celebrate. Sonic smiled and is up at the roof watching the sky. Erza came up to the roof to join Sonic.

"Hello Sonic." Erza greeted.

"Oh hey Erza what's up?" Sonic responded.

"Thought I come check to see how are you doing. You're doing well."

"Yeah I have a few bruises but I'll be fine."

"That's good to hear."

"How is Natsu and Gajeel."

"They'll be fine all they need to do is rest their bodies."

"I see."

"Sonic that form you used to defeat Laxus."

"What about it?"

"Can you tell me what kind of form was that?"

"I can't tell you. It's classified and I can't tell anyone about that form I used."

"I understand if you don't want to talk about it."

"Yeah I got to get back down are you coming?"

"Nah... I'll join up with you."

"Don't hold too long."

Sonic nodded in response and Erza went back to join the others. Sonic look at the view of the sky watching and felt something.

"_What is this sensation that I'm feeling? Is it the darkness that I'm feeling? No... it couldn't be, I must be paranoid. Either way I will determined to find out._" Sonic thought.

* * *

_Minutes later..._

After Makarov had a talk with Laxus. Sonic enter inside the room and see Makarov in bed.

"Excuse me... Makarov." Sonic called.

"Sonic hey come on in." Makarov responded.

Sonic nodded and let himself inside the room and took a seat beside.

"So... how are you feeling?" Sonic asked.

"I'm getting there. How are you getting along with the members?" Makarov questioned.

"I'm getting there. Just trying to fit in and keeping my distance from their craziness."

"I can see that. Sonic, everyone has been talking about you lately."

"About what?"

"The forms and powers you had. Even the innocent people are talking about it after you defeated Laxus. What was it that you used to defeat Laxus?"

"I can't tell you Makarov only but myself know that answer and you're better off not knowing what it is."

"I will determined to find out and everyone will find out. Secrets has a cost Sonic and you know that."

"Yeah... if I did tell you, you guys will hate me."

Sonic stood up and walk over to the door and stopped.

"And to add on to that, you'll never understand it." Sonic added before leaving.

* * *

_Back with Darkness..._

Darkness lets himself up from his throne chair and harnessing his power of darkness and the negative chaos energy.

"The time has come my friends. It is time we teach Sonic and give him the message from the darkness." Darkness stated.

"Finally some action." Claw said smirking.

"I've been waiting for this." Talon added.

"Time to bring down SSSSSSSonic." Poison said.

"Wait till I get my hands on him he's going to be crying for his friends and his parents." Rhino taunted.

"Come my friends, the time has come to send the message to the people, the wizards and the world of darkness." Darkness commanded laughing.

**Looks like Darkness has come out from hiding and his target is Sonic with the Dark Four. Find out what happens next.**


	8. Darkness's Vendetta

Chapter 8: Darkness's Vendetta

The parade had happened just now and the members of Fairy Tail performing their magic making the crowd go wild. Sonic on top of a rooftop watching on smiling down at the parade and enjoying himself. He sees Laxus who had tears from his eyes seeing Makarov participating in the parade making Sonic smile at Makarov and to Laxus.

"I guess they settled their differences for good this time. I hope." Sonic hoped.

The crowd enjoy the parade as the fireworks appeared by Natsu but all of sudden a dark purple energy blast start to appear and hitting the ground and hitting the objects of the parade interrupting the Fantasia causing everyone to panic. The members of Fairy Tail got themselves ready to fight finding out who had caused all of this. Sonic sees a Jaguar, a Rhino, A Hawk and a Viper making their appearance and destroying the parade causing chaos and anarchy towards it laughing.

The Fairy Tail all prepared to use their magic against the party crashes who had ruined the parade for everyone.

"Ahahahahahahaha so this is the Fairy Tail Guild that we heard so much about. PHAH! You got to be kidding, we will exterminate the guild by no time." Talon the Hawk said unleashing his talons.

"And what we mean exterminate is we meant exterminating anyone who gets in our way." Rage the Rhino added unleashing his weapons getting ready for a fight.

"Well if its a fight you want I'm all fired up and ready to party!" Natsu cried getting to his stance.

"By what exactly?" Erza argued.

"The powers of darkness." Claw the Jaguar answered causing everyone to be shocked at this.

All of sudden Sonic made his appearance standing in front of the guild. Sonic notices the party crashes were like his species like Mobians.

"You guys are mobians. How did you get into this word?" Sonic asked.

"That would be my doing Sonic the Hedgehog." the dark voice answered.

Sonic recognized the voice and the four mobians get out of the way reviewing the black and grey hedgehog walking towards Sonic with his hands clasp behind his back.

"Hello Sonic. It's a little while hasn't it." Darkness greeted.

"No... it can't be... Darkness the Hedgehog." Sonic corrected.

"In the flesh. You thought you have killed during our last encounter back at mobius huh? Think again. I survived with the powers that you and me had used. It seems like you haven't told your Fairy Tail friends the truth about your powers now haven't you?"

"Wait that is Darkness the Hedgehog?" Gray pointed.

"It looks like Sonic's stories were completely true." Makarov murmured to himself in shock.

Sonic back at the guild befor turning his attention to Darkness glaring at him.

"This is between me and you don't put them into this." Sonic reasoned.

"Ahahahahahaaaaa no...you put them into this and their lives are at stake and including everyone around the world. I will be destroying the entire world and I will kill anyone that stand in my way. I will plunge it into total darkness. No one including you will never stop me ow I have my own friends to even up the odds." Darkness informed causing every to gasp in shock except for Sonic.

"I will stop you."

"Can you? No, you can't stop me from plunging the entire world into total darkness. You were the one that brought yourself and me into this world and their lives are at stake. That is because we posses the powers of chaos I possessed negative chaos energy while you posses light and you even possessed negative energy too. Dr. Eggman created me because of this power and I will use my dark power to conquer this world."

"That's not going to happen Darkness this is between you and me and we can end this war right now."

"Mmm... gladly. Boys, he's all yours."

Sonic try to hit Darkness but he was struck by Rage the Rhino bashing him through the building taking him somewhere out of Magnolia. As they are out, Rage slammed Sonic down and tries stomping Sonic but Sonic rolled out of the way and transforms into his Fire Sonic form. Rage, Claw, Poison and Talon surrounded the blue blur ready to fight. Sonic throws a fire ball at Rage but Rage deflected it and bash towards Sonic.

Sonic pushes Rage out of his way but is struck behind by Talon using his talons and hitting him brutally with his talon scratching Sonic. Sonic gets Talon off and homing attack Talon. Rage punches Sonic in the face reverting back into his normal form.

Claw perform a eight him combo throwing punches and kicks at the hedgehog and round house kick Sonic in the face. Sonic countered another kick and swings Claw around throwing him against Talon. Rage once again charge and bash Sonic but Sonic jump over Rage and bounce ball down Rage to the ground. Poison sneak up and bit Sonic on the arm making Sonic scream in agony. Sonic hold onto his right arm where he's been biting and Viper kicks Sonic to the ground. Rage jumped up and punches down Sonic to the ground creating an impacting leaving a small crater on the ground and picks him up.

Just before Rage can do anything, Sonic transforms into his Volt Sonic form and shocks Rage forcing him to let go of him. Sonic shoot out electric bolts at Claw and Poison. Talon jump in the air and drop kicks Sonic but Sonic duck and electric kick flip Talon away still having some fight left into him. Claw try his hand to attack Sonic but Sonic shoot out a beam of electric at Claw and blasting electric bolts at Poison and Talon still getting back into this.

Sonic shoots out shock waves at Rage forcing him to collapsed on the ground. Sonic back flip over Talon and shoot a electric ball at Talon and shoot another one at Poison but he evade it and uses its tale to hit Sonic in the face sending Sonic spinning and flying to the ground. Rage them punches down Sonic and picks up Sonic and powerbombs him brutally on the ground. Sonic reverted back to his normal form weakened. Sonic tries prompting himself up but he is hit by a dark purple energy ball sending Sonic flying a few yards away. Sonic hitting himself three or four time to the ground. His clothes are in tatters and he is covered and bruises and bleeding very bad.

Sonic tried to get up but it was too late when Talon, Claw, Poison and Rage start to jump on Sonic beating the defenseless hedgehog down showing him no mercy. Darkness stopped them and commanded them to stand down. Darkness picks up Sonic by his neck and choking him with a strong grip. Sonic weakly struggles free but all of his strength was gone and he cannot do anything about it.

"It seems like you are already at your limit Sonic the Hedgehog. You will die in the darkness. Any last words before you die." Darkness wondered.

"Go to hell Darkness." Sonic insulted.

"Not until I see you first."

Sonic rolled his eyes backwards choking as Darkness increases his grip more choking Sonic to death. Instead, Darkness drops Sonic to the ground causing his army to be shocked at this.

"Boss why didn't you kill Sonic?" Claw asked.

"It would ruined the fun." Darkness responded.

"But you know he will try to stop you." Talon reminded.

"I know and let him come after me, we have better plans to attend to. Come let us leave this place."

Darkness teleported himself and his army out of the area leaving Sonic behind. The Fairy Tail guild arrive to aid Sonic only seeing the helpless hedgehog on the ground unconscious.

"We got to help Sonic. He's looking pretty bad." Lucy gestured.

"I agree. Get him back to the guild and help him. Afterwards, he will tell us the entire truth and about total darkness that this Darkness the Hedgehog character mentioned about." Makarov commanded.

**Looks like Darkness and his men defeated Sonic leaving him in chaos and now Fairy Tail must find out everything that Sonic's been hiding all this time. Find out next time.**


	9. The Truth

Chapter 9: The Truth

Sonic had finally waken up groaning softly after a brutal fight he just had with Darkness and his men. Sonic look around realizing that he's back at the guild and everyone was waiting for him to wake up. Sonic slightly sits up realizing everyone watching him. There was moment of silence not until Makarov broke the silence.

"Sonic. How are you feeling?" Makarov asked.

"I'll be fine. I've been worse like this before." Sonic responded softly.

"Sonic. We want you to tell us everything about Darkness and what does he mean plunge the entire world into total darkness?"

"I..."

"Sonic. You have to tell us, you got all of us into this matter so you better best tell us right now. Tell us the truth about Darkness and your war against him."

"I was afraid that I was going to tell you guys this. Very well then, I'll tell you all everything that has happen back at your world. It's going to be a long story."

Everyone gather around and take their seats and Sonic sighed and began to explain his story.

"It all begin that I have defeated Dr. Ivo Eggman: my arch nemesis and rival always planned for world domination. I always stopped him countless times. I thought he gave up for sure and so was my friends and my family but we were wrong. Eggman had created a project and his ultimate creation called **Project: Darkness**. He spend days creating his project the powers of chaos energy from the seven chaos emeralds planted the project with the negative chaos energy itself. But not all with it, it was the blood to use to access to it which it was my blood. Project Darkness is was created by my blood since Eggman has a sample of it on his own. He had finished created Project Darkness which it is **Darkness the Hedgehog** you all saw during the Parade. Darkness turned against Eggman and killed Eggman's nephew: Snively Robotnik. After being free from the capsule pod where he was created and had other plans. Darkness caused destruction, he had destroyed different places like cities, villages, houses, the towns and everything on his path with pure dark power that Eggman enchanted Darkness with. He even destroyed my home and everyone's home along with it and left us with ruins and destruction. Nobody could not defeat Darkness. We all formed a team around the world and stopping Darkness and use every force against this viscous villain but it wasn't enough. Darkness destroyed everything and he even killed so many innocent civilians including my friends and my brother including Eggman also. My super form wasn't that strong when I confronted Darkness and defeated me. After I witnessed my brother and best friend got himself killed, I went insane and became angry... so angry that I wanted all of it to end and I charge myself up powering myself with a lot of amount of chaos energy and reach to my third level of my super form and fought Darkness. It was an intense battle and I used up all of my power from the chaos emeralds to sacrificed myself and kill Darkness with me and use up my remaining power to use it to revive everyone that were killed back to life and give them happiness and that is how I ended up here. I used chaos control self destructing myself with Darkness and ended the fight and our war once and for all thinking I have finished Darkness but I was wrong. Darkness somehow had survived the blast and now he is here and he will not stop at nothing to complete his plan. He is going to unleash and create the entire world of total darkness turning everyone into slaves showing them no mercy and will destroy everyone and will kill anyone that stands in his way. He is very powerful and an unstoppable hedgehog with the power of negative chaos energy and dark powers which it is now pure dark power." Sonic explained.

Everyone listened to Sonic's whole truthful story and was stunned and shock to the story. Sonic looked away with his eyes close.

"It's my fault. I brought you all into this and kept this a secret. I blamed myself for bringing Darkness with me. Darkness is right, I brought this on to myself and I have made an terrible mistake." Sonic blamed.

Sonic cover his face with his hand softly sobbing blaming himself for everything. Everyone felt sad for Sonic and Lucy walk over to Sonic pulling him for a comfort hug.

"It's not your fault Sonic, don't beat yourself about this." Lucy comforted.

"He's right man, no real man should not blame himself for all of this." Elfman added.

"Sonic I'm a little mad that you kept this a secret and second don't blame yourself about this." Makarov reasoned.

"No. Of course I can. I brought you all into this and Darkness won't rest until he kills all of you and including all the wizards around the world since he now has his own strong and powerful army. I don't know if I can stop Darkness now."

"Rest your body Sonic. That's what you need Sonic is rest. Don't beat yourself about this."

Makarov and the rest left the room. Sonic frown down and think having thoughts into deep thoughts. Sonic thought about what he could do now as many questions drawn into his mind wonder what could he. After spending minutes of deep thoughts, Sonic had a stern look on his face coming up with a decision.

"I'm leaving Fairy Tail. It's for the best for them not getting themselves killed to fight Darkness." Sonic decided.

**Sonic leaving Fairy Tail? How will the Guild take this. Stay tune to find out next?**


	10. Leaving Fairy Tail

Chapter 10: Leaving Fairy Tail

Sonic had made his decision and decide to leave Fairy Tail. He even use his power to remove the mark on his upper right arm and and exit out of the room and out of Fairy Tail. Sonic had left a note for everyone to find before leaving.

Mirana enter the room to check up on Sonic but he was nowhere to be seen. She spotted a note on the bed. Mirajane went on to read he note.

_Everyone,_

_If you're all wondering where I've been. I left the room and I am leaving Fairy Tail. This fight that I have to face alone by myself. Don't bother come finding me, I'll be find and I won't come back. This is my way of saying good bye and thank you all for everything. I have to stop Darkness and put a end of our war for good. See you all around._

_Sincerely,_

_Sonic the Hedgehog_

Mirajane rushed back downstairs to let everyone know after reading the note.

"Master! This is terrible!" Mirajane cried.

"What is Mirajane. Is Sonic ok?" Makarov asked.

"Sonic left the room and he's leaving Fairy Tail!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone screamed in shock.

"Are you serious. He's leaving Fairy Tail?" Makarov inquired.

"Yes. He's going to face Darkness by himself." Mirajane answered.

"We got to find Sonic and stop him from leaving. Everyone head out there and search for Sonic!"

Everyone nodded in response and start a search party to find where Sonic is living. Natsu and Happy followed the trail after Natsu picks up a scent of Sonic's whereabouts and go confront him.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Sonic had packed up his belongings and heading his way out of Magnolia. Before Sonic can take off that is when he is stopped when Natsu arrived with Happy alongside him.

"Sonic don't go." Natsu commanded.

"I have to leave. Darkness is out there and I have to stop him." Sonic countered.

"I know and I understand that but you're still in no condition of fighting and you know how powerful Darkness is."

"I'll be fine and you can't stop me from leaving."

"Listen to Natsu Sonic, you can't leave Fairy Tail. This is your home and ." Happy reasoned.

"I DON'T HAVE A HOME ANYMORE! I LOST MY FRIENDS, MY FAMILY AND MY BEST FRIEND AND BROTHER AND I LEFT THEM! I AM THE ONE TO BLAME AND IT'S MY FAULT THAT DARKNESS IS STILL ALIVE OUT THERE! DARKNESS IS RIGHT I BROUGHT THIS ON MYSELF AND I BELIEVE IT! I just..."

Sonic turned away from Natsu and Happy. Natsu walk over to Sonic and places his hand on Sonic's shoulder.

"Hey don't blame on yourself Sonic. You didn't know that Darkness was still alive. I know this is your fight and you think you're alone but I'm here, Happy is here for you. We're friends and I'll be happy to help you. Happy will too." Natsu said.

"Aye." Happy agreed.

"You don't understand, Darkness will not stop until he will succeed to his plan." Sonic countered.

"I know and we're going to help you finish your war against Darkness and his four men." Natsu stated.

"*Sigh* Well ain't no turning back now. You all know about Darkness and everything."

"Yeah and he sure is powerful. I would love to have a go with him one on one."

"You won't and besides Darkness is mine to deal with."

"So are you planning on leaving?"

"...No." I already have a house here so why not make the best of it."

"That's the spirit. Come on, let's get back to the guild."

"Yeah... ok."

Sonic walked with Natsu and Happy back to the guild.

Minutes later, the three had arrive back to the guild and everyone went up to the hedgehog.

"Sonic thank goodness you're back." Makarov said in relief.

"Yeah well... Natsu here gave me a reason to stay and why not make the best of it." Sonic responded causing everyone to smile.

"So you're still staying here right?" Gray asked.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I."

"That's great news. It's good to have you here back one again."

"I was only gone for like several minutes."

Sonic turn away and walking out of the guild.

"Hey where are you going Sonic?" Lucy asked.

"I'm going home. Tomorrow I'm start training my new abilities that I have learned." Sonic responded.

"Wait you have perform new abilities?" Makarov asked.

"Yeah while I was out I had a chance to train on my powers and I sure performed new techniques with anyone training me. I trained myself as always."

Sonic left the guild and walk home. He was being watched in secret by Talon the Hawk.

"That hedgehog sure can be a pain in the ass. I don't know why Darkness did not kill him but I'm sure will kill Sonic and make Darkness proud. I will kill you Sonic the Hedgehog, just you wait." Talon determined before flying off with his wings.


	11. Sorcerer Weekly

Chapter 11: Sorcerer Weekly

_Few days later..._

After the fight against the Thunder Legion and Laxus had been expelled from the guild and the invasion of Darkness the Hedgehog. The Thunder Legion suddenly join back with the guild and everything should be at peace once again. Sonic had decided to stay and got his mark back on his upper right arm and had began training.

He was at the canyons training all morning since he's been training for a few days. Sonic spend most of his time performing new techniques to be ready for face Darkness the Hedgehog once again and put a end of their war against these two.

Sonic transform to his Fire Sonic form and perform new techniques.

"Heat Haze!" Sonic yelled shooting a stream of fire from his hand.

"Fire Gun!" Sonic called shooting out fire from his index and middle fingers shooting fire at the rocks.

Sonic perform the next technique.

"Fire Mirror!" Sonic yelled unleashing a fire wall in front of him.

"Flaming Fist!" Sonic yelled turn his fist into flames and punching through the rock with one hit.

"Fire Gun!" Sonic unleashed pointing the index and middle fingers shooting out fire like bullets. He even does it with separate hands shooting out many flaming fire.

Sonic then gets ready to perform one more technique so he build up his flaming power and unleash his powerful attack.

"Great Flame Commandment: Flame Emperor!" Sonic yelled as he jumps up in the air holding up his right arm creating spiral of flames creating a large gigantic fireball like the sun and throws the ball down to the large rock pillar and destroys it with one attack.

After performing his techniques, Sonic then reverts back to his normal form and take a breather after performing so much techniques.

"Whew... I've never thought I train this hard. I perform my new ice abilities later but right now I need to go rest up and take a shower." Sonic stated.

Sonic dash off out of the canyons and heads on back to Magnolia. Sonic sped up to his place and freshens himself up. Afterwards, Sonic head out and head on over to the guild as the members of Fary Tail were at their usual routine. Natsu spotted Sonic and smiled at him.

"Hey Sonic what's up." Natsu greeted.

"Hey Natsu what's shaking." Sonic responded.

"Just trying to find work with Lucy to pay her rent."

"Yeah and I'm completely broke." Lucy added.

"I see. I've already paid my rent. I just only need to pay like 20,000j every month."

"You are so lucky. I only have pay like 70,000j a month."

"Damn! Now that's bad."

"It sure is."

"So are you going to find work Sonic?"

"Nah I still have a lot of money left on me. I just only buy like groceries and supplies that's all. I don't need nothing else."

"Right."

Lucy left off and take a seat at the empty table. Lucy groan sadly until Cana come by and takes seat next to Lucy.

"I really need a man." Cana whined.

"What?" Lucy inquired.

"A boyfriend actually. I've been single all my life and never had a chance to have one since I don't date anyone here in this guild because they all don't have class. I'm starting to get the urge if you catch my drift?"

"Why not try dating someone here in this guild?

"Why should I? They don't got no class and they always starting trouble. Well except for Sonic, he sure is hot for an hedgehog and handsome to boot. I should be able to date Sonic since he's different and new to the guild."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. I don't care he's a hedgehog or what so ever but he does have the looks and very handsome with that outfit he has on. But yeah just look at him, he's very humble, laid back, calm, passionate, doesn't act like a asshole when guys fight in the guild and very respectful"

"Yeah you're right... Sonic sure is handsome."

"Erza thinks Sonic is handsome too. Also taking a liking of him being very respectful and humble too"

"What really?"

"Yeah I seen the look on her face when she sees Sonic. I should ask Sonic out later."

"Ok then you should go do that."

"Hey Lucy, do you have a boyfriend?"

"What no I haven't."

"Have you ever had any boyfriends before."

"I... well... um... No but I'm single."

This made Cana smiled and blurted out.

"Hey boys, Lucy here is single and looking!" Cana announced.

"SHUT UP!" Lucy yelled.

"Don't be like I'm pretty sure you'll find someone."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"How about date Natsu."

"WHAT?! Hell no, he's an idiot and annoying."

Mirajane comes on by and here makes an announcement.

"Everyone listen up. The reporter is going to be here later on to get a picture and he's going to be here to interview someone special." Mirajane announced.

"From Sorcerer Weekly. I hope its me the special person be interviewed." Lucy hoped.

"Sure you do." Cana mumbled.

"I better go get ready."

Lucy took off running back to her house to get ready. Sonic wondered on but shrug his shoulders leaving the guild to take a walk. Talon the Hawk in the shadows watching Sonic in secret.

"I'm coming for you Sonic the Hedgehog. I will have your head." Talon murmured watching on.

Sonic over to the beach to the ocean watching the beautiful ocean which made him smile. He then remembers something.

"This reminds me of Emerald Beach. It was so beautiful like this as I remembered it. Ah... those moments sure bring back memories." Sonic remembered smiling.

* * *

_Later on..._

The reporter had arrived and asking a lot of questions to the members of Fairy Tail ignoring Lucy throughout the day, Lucy tried to get notice by wearing a bunny outfit to sing but Gajeel stopped her and perform a song on his own but is later interrupted by Natsu and engaging into a fight. The reporter then sees someone walking inside the guild and shot his eyes open in shock.

"No way... You're Sonic the Hedgehog! The one that everyone who has been talking about and the ultimate hero from the another world. You're that special person that I want to interviewed with." The reporter said shocking everyone including Lucy.

"WAIT HE?!" Everyone said in total surprise.

The reporter rushed over to Sonic and smiled happily.

"Oh my goodness it's really you! Sonic the Hedgehog. I am your biggest fan which I liked you the most better than everyone here in this guild."

"HEY?!"

"So you're that reporter for the Sorcerer weekly I presumed." Sonic corrected.

"Yes that's me. I came to interview you so can I?"

"Sure why not. I'm guessing that everyone want to know a little more about me."

"Yeah and you're going to be on the front cover of the Sorcerer Weekly magazine and you're going to be paid for this cover."

"Oh ok then I'm game."

"Cool it is such an honor to meet you in person."

"It's a pleasure to me."

Sonic sat down and the reporter takes out his notebook and interview Sonic while everyone watch in surprise including Lucy.

"So Sonic. What's it like to be you?" the reporter asked.

"Well for starters I'm just only being me: Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic responded calmly.

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen years old and pretty well matured."

"Tell me about yourself. Are you a wizard?"

"Hell no. I'm not a wizard I'm just a hedgehog and just only Sonic of course. Yes I can use magic but I called them powers from my world. Of course I'm from another world. I can use Fire, Electric and Ice plus I can use wind exactly which wind is my style. I am the fastest hedgehog alive and no one can't catch me knowing how fast I am like a cheetah. I enjoy hanging out with friends and family. I like to travel around the world, exploring neat and wonderful places. Oh by the way, I can even play a guitar."

"Wow that is so cool. Are you single by any chance?"

"To your question and I know you're asking for the girls out there. Yes I am single and available at least."

"What is your next step now since you're still new in Fairy Tail. Everyone is talking about that black and grey creature like you and his men. Are you going to stop them?"

"Yes I am. I've been training and performed a lot of techniques on my fire form and ice form exactly. And my plans on Fairy Tail? Well since I'm still new here, I'm going to continue to try my best and not cause any destruction not having the council to be mad Makarov for the damages that Fairy Tail had committed and I'm sure I won't caused those problems also."

"Thank you so much for the interview Sonic. Can I even takes pictures of you?"

"Sure you can."

Sonic stood up and striking some poses as the reporter takes some pictures of Sonic. Sonic poses himself with his arms folded and smiled as the reporter takes a few more pictures until he is done.

"That's all and you are so going to be on the big cover of Sorcerer weekly. Hey can I lease have your autograph?" the reporter asked.

"Sure thing."

Sonic writes his autograph on the note giving it back to the reporter.

"Thank you Sonic thank you thank you thank you."

The reporter left the guild to give everyone the full story and set up the next issue of Sorcerer weekly. Sonic shrug his shoulders and everyone looks at Sonic with jealousy.

"What... he was just only a fan." Sonic reasoned rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah but you're going to be on the big cover of Sorcerer Weekly and you had a special interview with that guy." Macao responded.

"I wanted to be on that big cover." Wakaba whined.

"I should be on that cover of Sorcerer weekly." Lucy complained.

"Now now guys, Sonic is still new to Fairy Tail and he earned to be on the front cover of Sorcerer weekly. Everyone around the world is a huge fan of Sonic after defeating Laxus." Makarov stated.

"Yeah that's true." Gray agreed.

"Hey Sonic have you ever been interviewed before?" Happy asked.

"Yes I have, plenty of times during my hero career. I've been put on the news, newspapers, articles and everything I'm like a celebrity but I'm just only doing my job. It's my responsibility and I will still make good on my promise to protect the people I cared about and give them hope, faith and happiness." Sonic responded calmly.

"You sound so certain." Mirajane assumed.

"Yeah but I'm serious. I'm not in it for the fame, the power, the wealth or anything I am doing it because it is my responsibility and my job. My father taught me that when I was a kid."

"Everyone is right, you sure are a hero Sonic." Makarov commented.

"Thanks."

"I am so glad and proud to have you here in my guild."

"Yeah... thank you."

"Yeah Sonic. Hey we should team up sometime." Natsu suggested.

"Thanks but no thanks. I'm better off working alone."

Sonic turn to the opposite direction and leaving the guild earning curiosity by Makarov.

"Where are you going? Are you going on your job?" Makarov asked.

"No. I'm going to train some more with my Ice form. I've already trained with my Fire form and gotten new abilities so yeah. I'm just training to be stronger and protect everyone and stopping Darkness." Sonic responded with a smile facing his back on Makarov.

"Cool why don't you and try together Sonic?" Natsu asked.

"Forget Natsu, train with me Sonic. I would like to learn a few Ice abilities from you especially learning how to use the Ice Barrier that you used while fighting Natsu." Gray offered.

"Oh no Sonic is going to train with me popsicle."

"Who're you calling a popsicle dragon breath!"

"GUYS! I'm not going to train with you guys. I'm training myself and that's where it needs to be. I'll see you all later." Sonic stated declining their request.

Sonic left the guild and speed off to the canyons and start his training. Instead of heading to the canyons, he went to the Emerald Island and train with his ice.

* * *

_Meanwhile, Darkness' lair..._

Darkness was meditating quietly floating in low air harboring his dark power and negative chaos energy in a balance state. Darkness let out a soft deep breath in concentration. He sense someone coming inside silently waiting for Darkness to finish.

"Talon, what brings you here to my meditation?" Darkness questioned still had his eyes close.

"Boss. Sonic has been training and his forms are getting stronger from the amount of his training." Talon responded making Darkness smiled.

"I see. He's getting stronger with his powers. I can sense his energy."

"We should do something about it boss. We should go out and kill Sonic."

"Out of the question, if I did there will not be any fun at all now won't it?"

"Yeah but you know he'll stop you by getting stronger. We need to act now boss!"

"The answer is no. You can spy on Sonic but do no try to attack him or underestimate him exactly."

"But..."

"No buts Talon. Leave at once, you are ruining my meditation."

"Yes sir."

Talon left the room and silently closing the door. Darkness chuckle and knew Talon is going to attack Sonic.

"Talon will not listen to me. Though he is loyal and he will disobey my command. I have an replacement to replace him for disobeying my command. Come on out my loyal friend." Darkness commanded.

The shadow figure comes out of the dark reviewed to be the black gorilla big and buff. He wore a black tank top shirt, black cargo pants and black combat boots wearing black fingerless gloves on and has a eye scar on his right eye smiling evilly with Darkness.

"Hello boss. I am honor to be by your side to help you." the gorilla said with a smile.

"Brock. You and I will punish Talon very soon and we're going to have ourselves some fun and fight Sonic. What do you think, are you up to it my friend?"

"It'll be my fucking pleasure sire. Time to give that hedgehog some payback for trying to kill you."

"Excellent."

* * *

_Later, that night..._

Sonic trained all after with his Ice form. He had performed new techniques working very hard to concentrate and focus on each technique that Sonic can throw. Before heading back to Magnolia. Sonic transforms to his Ice Form one last time and then perform his new techniques.

"Ok... let's do this one last time. Ice Beam!" Sonic yelled shooting a beam of ice from his hands.

"Ice Shard!" Sonic yelled again shooting out ice shards from his hands.

"Ice Pick!" Sonic launches out an Ice Dart throwing it to the tree in good ranch.

Sonic perform some more techniques.

"Ok then let's try this. Ice Weapons!" Sonic announced using his ice powers forming ice into weapons like swords and axe.

"Ice Ball!" Sonic freezes a rock in a giant sphere.

"Ice Wave!" Sonic shoot out a wave of ice blowing it toward and uses it in mid-air.

"Ice Geyser!" Sonic slammed his hand down to the ground shooting out ice from the ground performing Ice geyser.

Sonic get ready for his final technique so he charges up and perform his final technique.

"Ice Blast!" Sonic shouted surrounded himself in ice spikes and scatters them around the area performing Ice Blast.

After performing his techniques. Sonic revert back to his normal form and take a breather after using so much energy once more.

"Ah man... I sure used up much of my power. I sure need to rest so I am going home." Sonic stated.

Sonic then dash over back to Magnolia and return home. Sonic decide to walk to his house to enjoy the silent walk through town. Sonic do remember how peaceful it was back Mobotropolis on Mobius. He sure missed his home and everyone so much but now he is in a different world, he felt home sick and misses them a lot. Sonic sighed and head over to the Southgate Park and took a seat on a bench. For the first time of his life without hanging out with his friends back at Mobius, he was all alone. Sure Sonic is still new to the guild and the different world and made some friends but things were not the same like usually think. Sonic felt depressed and lonely and has not shown it to everyone yet not wanting to show everyone his emotions. Sonic sighed and return back to his house.

Talon watches on spying on the hedgehog looking on to the blue hedgehog.

"Sonic will die tomorrow and I will make sure of it. Forget what Darkness orders me to do but I will see Sonic bleed and have his head to my trophy." Talon determined with a stern look on his face.

**It looks like Talon the Hawk is going to fight and kill Sonic. Will Talon succeed to his plan or fail to defeat Sonic? Find out what happens next on Fairy of Darkness.**

**Oh by the way: I would like to thank Lewamus Prime (Guest) for the technique ideas for Sonic (My Version) for Fire and Ice Forms. I want to thank you for that they would be very useful in the late chapters of this story and with Sonic fight with any opponent I much appreciate that.**


	12. Talon vs Sonic

Chapter 12: Talon vs. Sonic

_Later, the next day..._

Sonic wake up as the sun once again arrive and shinning to a beautiful day. Sonic groan softly and sits up to on the bed and looking at the clock knowing it is 10:12am in the morning. Sonic sighed turn himself sitting on the side of the bed. Sonic sighed once again feeling depressed still missing his friends and family.

"I don't feel like going to the guild today. I'm going to stay home today and just relax." Sonic said.

Sonic gets out of the bed, making his bed and heads to the bathroom and enters inside the shower closing the door and taking a shower. Sonic stand there letting the hot water flowing down his body as Sonic look up while the water soaking him wet on him. After getting himself fresh from the shower. Sonic put on his outfit not putting his shoes on and heads downstairs to eat breakfast as he made some pancakes and eggs.

Sonic eat his breakfast meal in silence not wanting to say anything or murmur to himself so he kept himself silent. After finishing his breakfast, Sonic wash the dishes and puts the plate and materials away in the cabinet. Sonic realize he may get stuck in boredom in the house so he puts on his shoes and exits out the house and takes a walk. Sonic look down to the ground while walking a slow pace with his hands in his pockets not feeling in a good mood today. Unaware, Talon stalks Sonic following him in secret.

"Today I will kill Sonic." Talon stated.

Sonic stopped and look over to see some few people enjoying their day with friends. Sonic remembered back from his home and sighed in depression and continue on walking. Sonic heads over to the alleyway to walk in the darkness. This gave Talon a perfect chance to strike so he pulls out his daggers and jump off the roof descending down to Sonic to surprise him but the hedgehog back flip over Talon and landed a few yards away.

"Talon. You think you can try to surprise me?" Sonic asked.

"You sensed me coming towards you. Sonic, I'm going to kill you and cut your head off having it as my trophy and make my boss proud of me." Talon said.

"Is that so. You came all this way down to kill me without your boss' approval. How very clever but that is not going to happen, I will defeat you and you're going to tell me where I can find Darkness."

"Come at me Sonic. Let us fight."

"I was in a bad mood but fighting you just made my day."

***The song begins to play for Sonic and Talon's fight: The Encounter (Kingdom Hearts 2)***

Talon throw his daggers at Sonic but Sonic back flip away evading the daggers and transforms into his Ice Form and draws out an Ice sword from his hand getting into a fighting stance. Talon takes out two swords shape like talons and dash towards Ice Sonic and so they begin to engage into a fight. Sonic block of Talon's attack and countering Talon to strike. Talon ducked away and kick flip Sonic and stabs one of his swords to Sonic's gut. Sonic screamed in pain backing away and Talon jumps in the air flying with his wings and diving down like a hawk against Sonic but Sonic jump out of the way wall jumping up to the rooftop. Talon flies up to meet up with Sonic and dives again to strike but Sonic begin to perform his technique.

"**Ice Shard!**" Sonic announced shooting out shards of ice towards Talon.

Talon got hit by Sonic's new ice form attack falling down to the ground. Talon quickly gets up on his feet and dashing on forward Sonic. Sonic smirked and perform another technique.

"**Ice Wave!**" Sonic yelled shooting out waves of ice at Talon.

Talon evaded the waves and throws one of his talon daggers at Sonic. Sonic duck down and use Ice Beam against Talon but Talon quickly dodge in giving him a chance to strike so he struck Sonic with a swing of his sword hurting the hedgehog. Sonic winced in pain and Talon was going to strike again but Sonic countered Talon using Ice wall blocking Talon with the wall of ice. Sonic jumps up and shooting out ice shards from his hands against Talon who evading the shards. Sonic then throws a ice ball at Talon but Talon dodge away.

Talon ascending in the air charging over to Sonic and uses his talons to attack him. Sonic ice homing attack Talon only for Talon to duck away and dive kicks Sonic to the ground but the hedgehog countered and sending Talon flying a few feet away but to his dismay, Talon charge at Sonic throwing a punch as Sonic evading Talon and the two engage into a fist fight combat throwing each punch and kick at each other but they block and evading each other. Sonic surprise Talon with a kick flip sending Talon up in the air and use Ice homing attack against Talon and hitting him to the ground hard. Sonic back away performing a back flip away a few yards.

Talon prompts himself up on his feet and started to grin as he slices the wall in half earning a shock from Sonic.

"Time to die Sonic!" Talon yelled running towards the blue blur.

Sonic and Talon dash towards each and continue on with their battle.

* * *

_Meanwhile, Darkness' lair..._

Darkness had sensed one of his men fighting Sonic.

"Looks like Sonic is fighting Talon as we speak. Talon had disobeyed me." Darkness stated looking on the screen with his power.

"What do we do now boss?" Brock asked.

"You and I will head over there and dismantle Talon since he disobeyed me."

"Understood."

Darkness teleports himself and Brock out of the lair and head on over to the battle field where it took place between Sonic and Talon.

* * *

_Elsewhere, the Fairy Tail Guild..._

The guild was at their usual routine, talking drinking and hanging out. Lucy noticed that Sonic is not here at the guild.

"Hey has anyone seen Sonic?" Lucy asked.

Everyone shook their heads knowing they have not seen Sonic in the guild at the time.

"Where could Sonic be anyway?" Lucy wondered.

"Sonic has not come to the guild. I wonder where he is?" Mirajane added.

"Yeah maybe I should go find him." Natsu suggested.

"Yeah good idea."

"I'll tag along also." Gray volunteered.

"Sure thing Gray. Let's go Happy." Natsu said.

"Aye." Happy replied.

* * *

_Back with Sonic and Talon..._

"**Ice Fist!**"

Sonic punches Talon forming ice on his fist. Talon send a few feet away seeing Sonic having blue flames on his hands which he still using ice powers. Talon threw more daggers and knives at Sonic but Sonic use ice wall blocking them and dashing over to Dash spin dashing Talon up in the air and performing an homing attack forming himself into a ball with ice spikes onto him hitting Talon delivering amount of damage against the hawk and slamming him down to the ground creating a crack on the ground. Talon tackles Sonic flies him out of the city heading over to the woods and slamming down Sonic to the ground.

Sonic shoot ice shards at Talon who flies out of the way and dives down Sonic attacking him from the air and bashing him against the tree break though five tree and stabbing Sonic two times in the chest with his talons, slashing him and pushes Sonic against the tree hitting himself hard. Sonic was bleeding from his chest as Talon make his way towards Sonic.

"Now I got you where I want you, it is time to die Sonic the Hedgehog." Talon said ready himself for a final blow.

"Hehehe not a chance." Sonic countered.

"What..."

"**Ice Ball!**"

Sonic freezes Talon in a sphere of ice in the air and dropping him but Sonic catches the large sphere jumps up in the air and slams the ice down to the ground cracking it and Talon is on the ground. Sonic then start to use ice shards shooting out ice shards in the air against Talon and use Ice Pick throws a big ice dart against Talon and defeat him also throwing and shooting ice balls at Talon giving him more damage and defeating him on the spot.

Sonic jumps down glance over at the defeated Talon the Hawk. Talon now has bruises on his body and weakly gets up on his feet glaring at Sonic.

"This.. is... not over. I will kill you." Talon said.

Talon try to come up with an attack to fight Sonic some more but suddenly, he is struck behind by a black gorilla. He wasn't alone, he was with Darkness who appears in the blue with his hands behind his back.

"Talon the Hawk. You have disobeyed me." Darkness stated.

"I was only doing my job boss. Let me finish him." Talon requested.

"Nonsense, Sonic has you beaten and he has grown stronger as he looks. You shall be punished."

"Please sire... give me a chance to make it up to you."

"I do not think so. Brock."

"Yes my lord."

"Finish him!"

"With pleasure."

Talon gets up on his feet to try to reasoned with Darkness but it was too late when Brock punches Talon in the stomach and slamming him down on the ground with his fist and and starts to beat him up to death killing him. Talon screamed in pain and agony as blood began to splattered from this brutal beating. Darkness glance on over to Sonic and smiled.

"Hello Sonic. My you have gone quite strong." Darkness commented.

"Yeah thanks. Let's end this right now." Sonic suggested.

"I would love to but it will have to wait. I'm no in a mood to fight you right now but we will in time when you have become stronger and powerful to face me."

"I won't let you get away Darkness. Let's end this now."

"If you insist. Brock, destroy him."

"With pleasure."

Brock rush towards Sonic but Sonic homing attack Brock form himself into ice spikes and pushing him towards the tree and shoot out ice balls at Brock. Brock got outrage and charges over to Sonic and clothesline him flipping Sonic three time before hitting himself on the ground. Brock picks up Sonic and throws him through a tree and hitting on the ground sliding down to it. Brock jumps up in the air and stomps Sonic making him spit out blood from the brutal attack. Sonic countered Brock's punch and shoots ice beam at Brock flying away from Sonic. Sonic Sonic then uses Ice Ball freezing Brock in a sphere of ice but all of sudden, Brock breaks through the ice and swings a tree hitting Sonic with it as Sonic flies on over to another tree hitting himself to hit hard and collapsed to the ground.

Brock jumps in the air and diving down to deliver a ground punch. Sonic on the other hand rolled out of the way changing to his Volt Sonic form. Sonic shoots out lighting energy balls at Brock. Brock got struck in lighting screaming in pain but continue to fight as he rush on over to Sonic to attack, Sonic on other hand jump over Brock shooting a lighting ball at Brock shocking him a little and dash toward using electric spin dash and homing attack Brock. Brock screeched in agony and just before Sonic can deliver another attack against the gorilla until Brock counters Sonic by blocking the lightning hedgehog and slams him down to the ground, spinning Sonic around and throws him against the tree breaking through it.

Sonic collasped to the ground grinding against it causing it to rumble a little. Brock roared charging over to Sonic. Sonic glared and form lighting onto his fists and charge on over to Brock deliver multiple lighting punches against the gorilla to the face and guts rapidly and uppercuts performing Lightning Shoryuken at Brock. Brock laughed and catches Sonic by his ankles and slams him down to the ground. He jumps and stomps Sonic creating a crack on the ground making Sonic scream in pain spitting out blood from his mouth. Brock had then went on to deliver brutal and powerful punches against Sonic beating himself and picks him up by the head and hardly throws Sonic through three trees hitting on the ground beaten and all bruised up. Sonic also spits out blood from his mouth some more.

Darkness appears in front of Sonic glancing down to the hedgehog. He kicks Sonic on the chest forcing Sonic on his back and stomps on him looking down at the hedgehog as Sonic revert back to his normal state.

"it is time I end you here." Darkness informed.

"I will not give up to stop you" Sonic scolded.

"Time has come for you to meet you end Sonic. Farewell."

Darkness extends his hand out and forming out a dark energy ball preparing a final blow against Sonic but all of sudden someone yelled in rage.

"**Fire Dragon Iron Fist!**"

Darkness turn his attention finding out who but he is punched against to his face flying away towards the tree breaking through. A large amount of ice from the ground hits Brock away. Sonic glance over to see Natsu, Happy and Gray coming to help Sonic rushing over to him.

"Sonic are you ok?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks for the save." Sonic thanked.

"No problem buddy."

"I'm glad that you're ok Sonic." Happy said checking up on Sonic.

Natsu extends his hands, Sonic accepts the hand and Natsu pulls Sonic up on his feet. Sonic glance over Darkness and Brock who rushing over to Darkness' side.

"Are you ok my lord?" Brock asked.

"Yes I am and that attack did not harm me at all." Darkness responded.

"Looks we got here just in time huh?" Gray sneered.

"Yeah and I want a piece of Darkness and give a beat down." Natsu agreed cracking his fist.

"Aye." Happy responded with a smile.

"Looks like you two have a death wish. Very well, I can go for a great workout." Darkness accepting the fight.

"Alright, now I'm all fired up!" Natsu cried in excitement.

"Brock you take care of the Fairy Tail fools while I handle Sonic." Darkness commanded.

"Sounds good to me." Brock accepted cracking his fist.

"You guys ready for this?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah let's do this!" Natsu yelled happily.

"Yeah I was born ready." Gray responded.

"You guys be careful." Happy advised.

Sonic, Natsu and Gray dash towards Darkness and Brock. Brock charges up towards Natsu and Gray and tackling them through the tree. Sonic changes into his Fire Sonic form flaming homing attack Darkness through the tree fighting him. Sonic slammed down Darkness with his homing attack and landed on the ground watching Darkness gets back up on his feet.

"You've gotten quite strong Sonic. I am impress." Darkness commented.

"Yeah and I'm going to end you and defeat your men." Sonic countered.

"I like to see you try to stop me Sonic. Come at me with everything you got."

"With pleasure."

Sonic unleashes flaming fire on his hands and he and Darkness dash on to each other and engage into a showdown.

Natsu and Gray were too busy fighting Brock. Natsu used Fire Dragon Roar at Brock but Brock walks trough it earning a shock from Happy and uppercuts Natsu and powerbombs Natsu to the ground with intense strength almost injuring Natsu.

"**Ice Make: Cannon!**"

Gray shoots the Ice Make Bazooka at Brock hurting him a little but with no effect. Gray then performs **Ice Make: Saucer** at Brock but Brock punches through it and bashes against Gray picking him up by his head and slamming down to the ground a few times but Natsu came back using **Fire Dragon Iron Fist** and Fire Dragon Talon against Brock stopping him from hurting Gray more. Brock picks up a large rock and throws it at the two wizards. The two dodged away as the rock breaks into pieces and Natsu using Fire Dragon Sword Horn at Brock hitting him straight to the stomach and Gray uses the Ice Make: Bazooka once again damaging Brock some more. And using **Ice Make: Geyser** at Brock and freezing Brock into ice.

"Alright, you guys got him!" Happy cheered.

"Nice one Gray." Natsu commented.

"You too Natsu." Gray responded.

Seconds later, an ice start to crack earning a complete shock from Natsu, Gray and Happy seeing Brock breaking through the ice spell freeing himself.

"You all will never stop the darkness." Brock stated.

Brock dash on towards the two wizards and began pummeling down with his brute and intense strength with dark power beating down Natsu and Gray as Happy watched in fear.

* * *

_With Sonic and Darkness..._

The continue continue on fighting in a intense battle. Darkness brutally punched Sonic in the stomach, knee kicks him and punching Sonic down to the ground but Sonic landed his hands pushing himself back flipping two feet away grinding on the ground. Sonic sees Darkness coming towards him shooting dark beams at Fire Sonic. Sonic ducked away performing a flaming homing attack against Darkness unfortunately Darkness blocked Sonic just in time before it can hit him so the dark hedgehog descends down slamming Sonic down to the ground viciously. Sonic gets out of the hole shooting waves of fire in his homing attack ability sending Darkness a few feet away as Darkness blocked himself of the ways of fire.

Sonic shooting out flaming fire balls at Darkness but Darkness continue to dodge and evading away the balls and shoots the dark beam at Sonic. Sonic ducks away and unleash **Heat Haze** shooting out the stream of fire from his hand at Darkness hitting him. Sonic then perform Flaming Fist hitting Darkness with his fire fist then again then again and uppercuts Darkness in the air and kicking him down to the ground. Sonic unleashes a powerful attack.

"**Great Flame Commandment: Flame Emperor!**" Sonic unleashed.

Sonic raises his hand and sprawling out flames forming a giant ball like the sun into a large sphere and throws it down at Darkness and hits him creating a big explosion and defeats Darkness as he hits himself to the ground defeated. Sonic jumps down looking onto Darkness who gets up on his feet with bruises on his body.

"That actually hurt me... a lot. I underestimated you Sonic. You are stronger than I thought." Darkness confessed.

"I'm going to end you right now. Good bye Darkness!" Sonic shouted.

Sonic charges over and get ready to use Flaming Fist to go for the final blow but all of that changed around when Darkness shoots a dark purple energy ball at Sonic sending him flying away to the rock. Darkness regroups with Brock and glances over to Sonic.

"We will meet again Sonic." Darkness determined.

Sonic catches up to Darkness and jumps in to go after him but Darkness and Brock had teleported out of the scene and Sonic landed on the ground banging against the ground.

"Damn it! He got away!" Sonic yelled in anger.

Sonic notices Natsu and Gray walking weakly towards Sonic.

"That big gorilla guy is sure is strong and tough." Natsu confessed.

"He sure was." Gray agreed.

"Are you guys ok?" Sonic asked.

"We'll live. We've been through a lot worse but I had fun fighting that guy." Natsu responded.

"I'm guessing that new gorilla guy is new and works for Darkness right?" Gray questioned.

"Correct." Sonic corrected.

"Hey I've seen you perform those new flaming abilities. We those the new moves you work training on?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah they are."

"You got to teach me one day."

"Maybe not. Why did you guys came looking for me?"

"The others and Makarov were a little worried about you so we decided to come find you."

"I see. Let's get back to the guild."

"I agree with you." Gray agreed.

The rest of them headed back to Magnolia and back to the guild.

The four returned back to the guild and everyone sees them entering the guild. Juvia rushed on over to Gray.

"My darling Gray, what happened to you?" Juvia asked in concerned.

"We had a fight with Darkness the Hedgehog and his new gorilla pale." Gray responded earning a shock from the whole guild.

"What! You guys fought against Darkness?" Lucy asked.

"Oh my!" Levy shrieked.

"How is this possible. You guys can't take on Darkness the Hedgehog." Erza exclaimed.

"No. Sonic fought against Darkness and this Brock the Gorilla guy. We found Sonic fighting against those guys and we got our butts kicked. They were so strong and they can break through any kind of magic." Natsu informed.

"Oh no..." Cana stuttered.

"This can't be good." Freed said shaking his head.

"Sonic what were you thinking going after Darkness?" Makarov asked as everyone turn their attention to Sonic.

"I didn't fought Darkness. I was taking a walk until one of Darkness' men came attacking me here in Magnolia and engage into a fight. We took the fight elsewhere through the forest and I've defeated Talon the Hawk. Darkness had Brock killing him for disobeying him and I fought Brock. Darkness was this close to kill me until Natsu, Gray and Happy arrive to save me." Sonic explained.

"Oh my. Are you ok?" Mirajane asked.

"Yeah I was stabbed a few times on my chest and stomach so I'll live. I'm ok."

"We should've been there to help you Sonic." Erza stammered.

"Hey it's cool. Darkness and Brock left before I could go after them. In other words, I'm pretty sure I'll be fighting Darkness' men and save him for last. I will defeat Darkness."

"We'll be right there to help you Sonic. Knowing how strong and powerful Darkness and his men are we will sacrifice ourselves to stop Darkness." Makarov stated.

"Y-you guys would do that after all I have brought you all into this?"

"Sonic. We're your friends and we will help you defeat Darkness and win this war that you and Darkness have. We will help you stop him." Lucy comforted.

"Thanks everyone..."

"No problem man. I got your back man. Besides you got yourself stronger and you defeated Darkness with that powerful large ball fireball against Darkness which brought a huge explosion." Natsu said causing everyone gasp in shock.

"WHAT! Sonic you performed new abilities?" Evergreen asked.

"Yep." Sonic responded.

"Sounds like you've grown stronger Sonic." Makarov assumed.

"Yeah I am. I will be working on my Volt form tomorrow but now I need to rest up and just enjoy the day."

"That's good to hear."

"Speaking of which, is there a good restaurant to eat at?"

"Yeah I know just the place. I can take you there and I'm hungry for myself."

"Sure lead the way."

Natsu takes Happy and Sonic to a restaurant to get something to eat.

* * *

_Meanwhile, Darkness' lair..._

"So Talon is dead because he disobeyed you sire?" Claw asked.

"That is right." Darkness responded.

"And Brock the Gorilla is our newest member of the team?" Rage inquired.

"Yes and he is pretty strong too."

"That's good. I would like to arm wrestle Brock here."

"I accept."

Brock and Rage left the room to arm wrestle. Poison then questions Darkness.

"What do do now Darknesssssssss sssssssssssince Talon isssssssss out the picture?" Poison asked.

"Do not worry my friends, we will plan our total darkness and get everything ready. Therefore we must prepare." Darkness responded.

"Cool that leave me to get myself stronger and be ready for Sonic." Claw said.

"Of course."

**Looks like Darkness and his men will start to plan their total darkness plan to be successful. Stay tune for more Fairy of Darkness.**


	13. Taking It Easy

Chapter 13: Taking it Easy

Sonic, Natsu and Happy ate the restaurant seeing how Natsu eating his food while Sonic watches in in surprise seeing Natsu eating like.

"I'm guessing that you were so hungry I presumed." Sonic guessed.

"Yeah I get hungry like this." Natsu responded eating with his mouthful.

"Yeah... Anyway Here the money to pay for your food. I've already paid mine so I'll be out of your way now. I'm going home."

Sonic prepare his exit and leaving the restaurant. Sonic did not want to go back to the guild so he decided to return home. Sonic continue his walk to his residence until someone stopped him.

"Hey Sonic wait up!"

Sonic stop and turns around seeing a blonde girl running up to him knowing to be Lucy Heartfilia.

"Oh it's you, what's up Lucy." Sonic greeted.

"I saw you walking by so I thought I come to say hi." Lucy said.

"Oh ok."

"So where are you heading off to?"

"I'm going home. Nothing else to do anyway."

"Oh. Hey want to come to my place just to hang out."

"Um... sure I guess. Lead the way."

"Cool. Come on, you'll love my place."

Sonic nodded and follows Lucy to her place which is only a few miles away. As the reached to her place, Lucy opens the door letting Sonic inside the house and Sonic look around.

"Wow... You got a nice place you have here Lucy." Sonic commented.

"Thank you. I only have to pay like 70,000j a month." Lucy responded.

"I see. I just only have to pay 20,000j a month."

"WHAT! Are you serious?"

"Yep. Why are you so freaked out about this?"

"Because you're so lucky to only pay less rent."

"Oh. So anyway what do propose to do?"

"Well I can cook some dinner for us to enjoy."

"Ok then... I guess I can eat."

"Really? Great! Just make yourselves at home, dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

Lucy head in the kitchen and cooking dinner. Sonic waited patiently and took a seat at the table. Sonic have thoughts about Darkness and his men. His right arm start to feel funny so Sonic rub his right lower arm thought he got a mosquito bite or something.

"I must be acting stupid." Sonic wondered.

After minutes of waiting, Lucy return back to the table with two plates of spaghetti. She hands the plate to Sonic sitting it on the table with her plate as well and takes her seat across Sonic.

"Well dig in."

Sonic takes a fork and chows down to the spaghetti.

"Mmm... This is good Lucy, I did not know you can cook." Sonic complimented.

"Thank you. I learn some steps and finally learned how to cook." Lucy responded.

"Oh yeah. Did your mother taught you how to cook?"

"No... she passed away."

"Oh... My apologies. I'm sorry to hear about your loss."

"Hey it's ok."

"So have you ever cook for anyone before?"

"No you're my first."

"I thought you cook it for Natsu and Happy after hearing they keep coming over to your place."

"Oh heaven's no. Why would I want to do that?!"

"Just asking that's all no need to get too hyped about that."

"Yeah. You're right, sorry about that."

"No worries, it's ok."

"*Giggle* So um... have you ever been in a relationship with a girl before?"

"Yes I have back at my home world. First dated a princess."

"A Princess?"

"That's right. Everything was perfect and a dream. She was everything to me and I would do everything in my power to protect her but..."

"But what?"

"We broke up. She wanted me to stop fighting the war against my arch nemesis and be by her side by I refused her request and she smacked me in the face and break up with me calling me selfish."

"WHAT! How could she ever do such a thing to you."

"I don't know. I could never forget that slap that happened while back. It's in the past so we moved on and still friends by the way."

"But that is still wrong slapping you in the face like that."

"I know in front of everyone who witnessed that."

"Wait everyone saw it."

"Mhmm. I mean everyone saw her smacking me in the face and I can never forget that day."

"Wow just wow."

"I know."

"You said you're available during your interview with the reporter right?"

"Yes I am. Yes I am single. Something the matter?"

"No no just curious to know Sonic."

"If you say so."

Sonic and Lucy continue to eat their meal that Lucy had prepped and cooked for Sonic and herself. There was a moment of silence for these two eating their spaghetti. Lucy finally break the silence.

"It's very quiet don't you think?" Lucy questioned.

"Yeah. It sure is." Sonic agreed.

"I wish we can listen to some music or something."

"No worries, I got that covered."

Sonic takes out music player realizing that he has it in his pants for some time now including the speaker.

"Is that a music player?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. I forgot I had this with me all along." Sonic answered.

Sonic hook the speaker to his music player and start turning on the music player. Sonic actually played the song which it already start playing **Smokey Robinson – Ooh Baby Baby**. Sonic gulped in surprise thus making Lucy smile and start to feel the song.

"Sorry about that." Sonic apologized.

"No it's fine and I'm starting to like this song. Who plays this song?" Lucy asked.

"It's Smokey Robinson singing Ooh Baby Baby. It's a old school classic. I like listening to old school songs."

"Oh that's nice."

"Yeah..."

Lucy smiled and took a deep breathe asking Sonic something.

"Hey do you want to dance?" Lucy asked.

"Seriously?" Sonic inquired.

"Of course. If that is ok with you, do you want to dance with me?"

"Sure I can go with that."

Sonic takes Lucy's hands and bringing her away from the table bringing her close to her. Lucy wraps her arms around Sonic which Sonic wraps his hands around Lucy's waist. They then start to slow dance to the song. Lucy embracing Sonic close to him holding him gently dancing to the song. Lucy formed a smile on her face enjoying the slow dance and the song. There was moment of silence for the moment during the slow dance and the music. As they danced, they look into their own eyes glancing on one another as they continue to dance.

"Sonic..." Lucy called.

Hmm." Sonic responded.

"Do you... like me?"

"As a friend? Of course I do."

"No not like that exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like-like me exactly?"

"Oh that question. I uh... I don't know I can tell you that."

Sonic look away so did Lucy. The once again look to one another and all of sudden, they lean their heads slowly to each other bringing themselves closer together. They even close their eyes which their eyes getting closer and closer as the song continues to play when the two were closer than before then suddenly, their lips touched to each other performing a passionate kiss on the lips. The did not care how this happen so they went on with the kiss. Their kiss became tender, soft, smooth and very passionate. Lucy lets out a soft moan from the kiss getting deeper by the moment. They kiss and continue dancing for minutes and the song change to the **Delfonics – La La Means I Love You**. Sonic shot his eyes open in shock and breaks away the kiss making the Celestial wizard grew suspicious.

"What's the matter?" Lucy asked.

"I... I don't know. I must've got myself carried and felt so stupid." Sonic responded looking away.

"Hey... it's ok. Let's continue, I was enjoying it with you."

Sonic glance to Lucy who smiling at him. Sonic shrug his and Lucy went on back kissing him on the lips one more. Before they can continue kissing until someone interrupted them.

"Whoa now that is so romantic."

Sonic and Lucy stop what they were doing and look on over to see Natsu and Happy in the residence which made Lucy screamed in surprise.

"NATSU! HAPPY!" Lucy screamed.

"Hey Lucy, what are you guys doing?" Natsu asked.

"How did you guys get in my house!"

"We came by to visit you Lucy. I got us a mission we can do."

"A new mission. Oh boy. Sonic sorry that I..."

Before Lucy turned around, Sonic was gone and took his music player and speaker with him.

"Great... he left. Just about to get to the good part and he sure is a good kisser of course." Lucy thought.

* * *

_Outside of Magnolia..._

Sonic left Lucy's house and decide to go on home. Sonic decide to head on down over to the restaurant taking a seat outside the balcony and takes out a book to read it that he had got from the library. Sonic had only ordered a glass of orange juice. Sonic silently read the book in peace until his ears perked hearing footsteps. When Sonic turn to his right after hearing foot steps, he sees a brown hair tall female walking over to Sonic with a smile. Sonic recognizes her knowing it is Cana Alberona making her appearance.

"Hey what's up handsome. Are you waiting for someone?" Cana asked.

"Actually I am not waiting on for someone just only me here alone in the balcony. How did you find me?" Sonic asked.

"I saw you headed in the restaurant so I thought I come by to say hi."

"Oh."

"So can I join you."

"Suit yourself."

Cana smiled and takes a seat across Sonic at a table.

"So handsome. What have you been up lately?"

"Nothing really. Just taking it easy and relax from my training and enjoy my day."

"Oh that's cool. So got a girlfriend yet handsome?"

"No I do not. I've been single for long as I can remember."

"Ever thought about having an relationship with a girl?"

"Yes I did. I had like two ex-girlfriends. It's in a past so I rather not talk about it."

"If you say so. So have you ever thought about having a girlfriend once again?"

"I thought about it. Why you asked?"

"No reason just wondering. Say want to have some fun handsome?"

"What kind of fun?"

"You know... hanging out."

"_*Chuckle* I sure would like to have some fun with Sonic at my place._" Cana thought.

"Nah not interested. I'm going home." Sonic declined.

"What... are you sure?" Cana inquired.

"Of course I am. Thank you for the offer though by the way."

"Yeah... no problem handsome."

Sonic nodded and head on home to his residence leaving Cana alone.

"_Damn... just about to have some fun with Sonic. I hope he can handle with a real woman._" Cana thought.

Sonic walked on back to his house and reaches his destination. Sonic opens the door with his keys and enter inside his residence. After the day Sonic had, fighting Talon, Darkness and Brock alongside with Natsu and Gray had been a busy day. Sonic head up upstairs to prepare for bed and get some shut eye. Sonic could not stop thinking about the kiss with Lucy and the time they spent at her place, Cana even came to hang out with Sonic at the restaurant and Sonic is into some deep thoughts.

"Man... Lucy really likes me and I know Cana likes me as well. I can even see Mirajane liking me as well who always checks up on me. I don't know what I am going to do. That gives me and idea. I'll go on an S-Class quest tomorrow to clear my mind up from all of this. This is getting out of hand." Sonic suggested.

Sonic yawned and prepared for bed for the rest of the night.

**It looks like Lucy and Cana likes Sonic and wanted to have an relationship with him. What will happen next? Find out next time.**


	14. S-Class Quest

Chapter 14: S-Class Quest

_Later on the next day..._

Sonic arrived to the guild as everyone was still the usual. The drinking, hanging out and socializing with any member of Fairy Tail accepting a job or accepted a job request. Lucy notices Sonic walking in so she smiled and walk over to the hedgehog.

"Hey Sonic." Lucy greeted.

"Hey Lucy. What's going on?" Sonic responded.

"Nothing really. Nothing much to do anyway and I'm just trying to find a job to do to pay my rent."

"Oh that's cool. I'm searching for a job too."

"Really. Hey would you like to go on a job with me and later on we can have lunch together."

"Probably some other time, I'm going on a S-Class quest mission."

"On your own?"

"Yeah I just needed to be alone and to think through things you know."

"Yeah I understand. Another time perhaps."

"Of course."

Sonic heads upstairs to the second floor to look for a S-Class quest job. Sonic sees three of them and look for the one that is interesting to him. Sonic spotted on that saying: Soul Hunter. Please stop the soul hunter for taking innocent lives souls. Sonic sees the reward which it is 2,000,000j as an reward so Sonic then takes the paper and heads downstairs to see Makarov.

"Hey Makarov." Sonic called.

"What is it Sonic. Have you found a job to complete?" Makarov asked.

"Yes this one."

Sonic shows Makarov the job which had bringing Makarov a total shock to this.

"WHAT! Sonic you can't be serious." Makarov stammered.

"Oh I'm serious alright. So I am taking the request." Sonic responded.

"Sonic you can't go on this mission. If you do you will die!"

Everyone gasped in shock to see Sonic and Makarov having a conversation.

"I don't care, I would risk my life to save those innocent civilians whether you like it or not Makarov and there is nothing you can do to stop me for completing the job." Sonic countered.

"Master. What job is it?" Mirajane asked.

"It's a Soul hunter that kill and taking peoples' souls." Makarov responded earning a shock from all the guild members.

"Sonic are you insane?" Bisca asked.

"Hell no. I'm doing this job. I faced a lot of villains like this before and I know how it is." Sonic responded.

"Sonic you can't go on this request. You'll die!" Cana cried.

"That maybe true but I'm not afraid of getting myself killed. I will do whatever it takes to stop this even if I have to sacrifice my life to save those people."

Lucy run up to Sonic and hugs him embracing him begging him not to go.

"Sonic... don't do this. You can't go on this mission." Lucy begged.

Sonic gets Lucy off of him.

"I'm sorry Lucy and everyone but I am going to do this S-Class quest. There is nothing that will stop me for doing this." Sonic declined.

Before Sonic came leave the guild, he is stopped by Erza.

"So you're going to stop me?" Sonic guessed.

"No..."

Erza hugged Sonic tightly and peck him on the cheek.

"Be careful Sonic, we will be rooting for you to return." Erza advised.

"Yeah... thanks."

"Hey I want to come along this S-Class quest too Sonic. I am sure I want to fight this guy." Natsu requested.

"Sorry Natsu but this I am doing on my own so wish me luck."

Sonic left the guild and speed off to the location. Makrov watched shaking his head.

"I hope Sonic comes back in one piece." Makarov hoped.

"Master. What villain what Sonic is talking about?" Mirajane asked as everyone turn their attention to their master.

"This powerful foe... is a grim reaper."

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled in shock except for Gajeel.

"Sonic went on to go fight that thing?!" Happy asked.

"Oh no... then he is in trouble. We must go help him." Erza demanded.

"I'm coming too. Sonic can sure use a lot of help." Lucy volunteered.

"Count me in." Natsu added.

"Hey don't leave me hanging on the fun." Gray said joining in.

"Nobody is going with Sonic. He accept the job so we must respect his decision. Sonic maybe a fool for taking the job but I hope he come back alive knowing how powerful that thing is." Makarov hoped with his eyes close.

* * *

_Elsewhere, Darkness's lair..._

"It looks like Sonic is going to face this grim reaper character that has been taking everyone's soul." Darkness stated.

"Should go after him sire?" Claw asked.

"No. Of course not, why don't we sit back and watch the show. I would love to see Sonic gets his soul taking away."

"Oh I sure love to see this." Rage said smirking.

"And so it all begins. Let see if Sonic can survive this powerful foe."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Sonic had reached over to the city called Imperial Town. Sonic had reach on over to the town seeing the citizens walking over to the hedgehog.

"Are you a wizard from Fairy Tail?" the citizen asked.

"No I'm just a hedgehog name Sonic and yes I am from Fairy Tail here to save everyone's lives and bring their souls back." Sonic responded.

"Thank goodness you are here Sonic. The menace is up their in the mountains there is a cave to the top." The mayor responded.

"Thank you. I will deal with the threat, you have my word."

"Thank you so much Fairy Tail wizard."

"I'm not a wizard, just only Sonic."

Sonic heads up top to the mountain so he then starts to speed up heading on over to the top of the mountain. Sonic reach their in minutes and sees the cave. Sonic heads inside the cave and sees the dark aura and the dark presence with there is black smoke covered the exit prevent Sonic to not leave.

"So... you have come to die so easily?" the dark voice said.

"No... I came to stop you and defeat you from taking everyone's soul and bringing their souls back." Sonic responded.

"Heroes have traveled here to defeat me but none of the prevail to complete their quest."

Sonic look around and see the skulls and a lot of dead heroes on the ground and some of them were husks. Suddenly, the shadow object teleports and making his appearance.

"I am Malthael. The capturer of souls." Malthael introduced.

"So you're a grim reaper huh. I'm here to stop you and will not rest until I defeat you." Sonic informed.

"You cannot defeat death hedgehog although death will overrun you and take you."

"I doubt it. I like to see you try."

Malthael unleashes out his weapons and unleashing his two projectile wings from his back and dash over to Sonic to end Sonic's life. Sonic unleashes Fire Wall blocking Malthael's path and Sonic then turns into Super Sonic. Sonic and Mathael then engage into a fight as Malthaeil swings out his weapons at Sonic but Sonic punches Malthael to the face and homing attack him but he is blasted by Malthael's dark power sending Sonic a few yards back. Sonic shoots light blue energy balls at Malthael but Malthael ducking away and hits Sonic with his weapon slashing him in the chest. Sonic screamed in agony and his stabbed in the back by Malthael and swings Sonic around and through him through the pillars to the next area.

Sonic is seen bleeding from his back as Malthael flies over to Sonic to deliver another hit but Sonic wasn't going to let that happen. Sonic Super Sonic Boom Malthael through the wall and homing attack him against the wall shooting yellow energy beam at Malthael creating smoke. Sonic waited patiently for the smoke to died down reviewing Malthael is no longer there. Sonic look around but all of sudden, Malthael appears in front of Sonic slashing his weapons at Sonic straight to the chest sending Sonic major cuts on his chest.

"ARGH!" Sonic screamed.

Malthael blasted a beam of dark energy at Sonic sending him three feet away. Sonic prompts himself up on his feet until his right arm is slashed by Malthael. Sonic swings a punch at Malthael but Malthael dodged it and sends out black skulls flying over to Sonic hurting him viciously as Sonic screamed in agony and in pain. Sonic reverts back to his normal state taking a knee down.

"Now... you will die. Your soul will be mine." Malthael determined.

Malthael prepared to deliver the final blow to Sonic and take his soul but things start to change when Sonic uses Sonic Boost against Malthael and turning back to his super form. Sonic sees a sword which it is lighting bright into sky blue so Sonic picks up the sword and got into his stance.

"It's been a long while since I haven't used a sword. This must be the sword that can kill Malthael." Sonic guessed.

Sonic sees Malthael appearing and getting to his stance.

"You will never defeat death. I will have your soul." Malthael said.

"Will see about that Malthael. Your soul collecting days are coming to an end." Sonic responded.

Sonic dash to Malthael and swing his sword as Malthael blocking the hedgehog as the two engage into a battle once more. They swing their weapons, blocking their attacks and evading each attack that they can throw. Malthael swing his weapon but Sonic jump and spinning over Malthael and finally hits Malthael with the sword and hit him again. Malthael backed away seeing Sonic still standing holding the sword.

"You are strong hedgehog but you will not overcome death." Malthael stated.

"That maybe true, Malthael. But light will always come within and will defeat the darkness representing death." Sonic responded.

"You speak the truth. Although you wll never leave this cave alive."

"No. But I will make it out kill you."

Sonic dash over to Maltheal as he unleash dark blue electricity at Sonic but Sonic quickly evades it shooting a light blue energy ball at Malthael distracting him. Sonic took the chance to rush on over and deliver a final blow against Malthael he swung the sword at Malthael going through him and landed on his feet. Malthael felt pain from the light and dropping one of his weapons down to the ground so Sonic jumps in the air and homing Malthael down to the ground jumping in the air once last time and slamming down the sword through Malthael in the chest to his dark heart pushing the sword ever further.

Malthael gets Sonic off and the sword off of him as he clutched to his chest. Suddenly, the souls then comes out of his body flying in the air. The souls were flying in the air and out of the cave as Sonic analyzes and looking around. Malthael screamed in pain and all of sudden, he then blows up disappearing to his death and the dark had faded away and the black smoke had cleared away.

Sonic heads outside seeing the souls returning back to their bodies and hearing everyone cheering and screaming. Sonic flies on over to the town and revert back to his normal form seeing everyone cheering for Sonic of his win.

"Sonic. You have saved everyone from that menace. We thank you so much!" The mayor thanked.

"No problem. I am the man of my word." Sonic responded.

"As promise. Here is 2,000,000j for your reward and saving all of us. We thank you so much."

"You're welcome. A heroes got to do what a heroes got to do."

"Thank you for bringing my husband back Sonic." the female citizen thanked giving Sonic a kiss on the cheek.

"No problem."

"So what will you do now?" the mayor asked.

"Heading on back. I'll be sure to come visit you all to see how you are all doing."

"You are welcome here anytime Sonic. Thank you."

"You're welcome Mr. Mayor."

Sonic smiled and dash on back to Magnolia and back to the guild.

* * *

_Elsewhere, Darkness's lair..._

"It looks like that grim reaper could not finish off Sonic." Brock stated.

"Yessssss SSSSSSonic is become stronger asssss we ssssssspeak." Poison added.

"Sonic has been making excellent progress. That progress will soon come to an end soon enough." Darkness assumed.

"What do you plan to do Darkness?" Rage asked.

"I have plans for Sonic so he would not get in our way for our plans of total darkness. He'll be distracted with the guild and the others as I have special plans for him."

* * *

_Meanwhile, Fairy Tail Guild..._

"I'm back." Sonic called entering the guild.

"SONIC!"

Everyone rushed on over and dog pile Sonic for his return. Natsu helped Sonic up on his feet.

"Sonic it's good to see you back. How did you defeat that grim reaper menace?" Natsu asked.

"I killed him with light." Sonic responded.

"It is good to see you back here in one piece Sonic. You are truly amazing." Makarov commented.

"Thanks. I've made 2,000,000j during my mission."

"WHAT?! You mean you made all that money?" Happy asked.

"Whoa!" Lucy said.

"That's right. I'm going to go home and patch myself up since I took the brutal hits from that guy." Sonic responded.

"How about I help you with that." Mirajane suggested.

"Nah I'll do it on my own."

Sonic turn the other direction and is going home until Erza stopped him and hugs him.

"I'm glad that you're back alive Sonic. I was worried about you." Erza greeted.

"Yeah thanks. I had a feeling you'd be worried." Sonic responded.

"Oh Lucy, Cana and Mirajane were worried the most about you."

"Yeah... I noticed."

"Heading home I see."

"Yes I am to get some rest and try to find something I can do tonight."

"Yeah you should do that."

"Yeah hey Erza..."

"Hmm."

"You want to go out for dinner tonight."

"I love to. Pick me up at eight."

"Sounds good to me."

"Good. I'll be waiting."

Erza had a big smile on her face and went home to get ready for her date. Sonic too head home to get himself freshened up and ready for his dinner date with Erza.

**Sonic asked Erza out for dinner and they're going have a dinner date. What's going to happen. Find out on the next chapter of Fairy of Darkness.**

**P.S: I added Malthael from Diablo 3 to the story to add on an epic fight between Sonic and Malthael. I hope all of you enjoy the chapter by the way.**


	15. Dinner Date

Chapter 15: Dinner Date

Sonic was getting ready for his dinner date with Erza Scarlet after he had just asked her out for dinner. Sonic had on a black polo shirt, denim jean pants and his black extreme gear shoes. Sonic place his fingerless gloves to the side on the table and his glasses not to wear them on his date. He put on some cologne to add to his outfit and looking at himself in the mirror.

"Hmm... It looks like I'm ready for my dinner date. Time to get going." Sonic said.

Sonic grabbed his wallet, his house keys and left the house to go pick up his date. Sonic had already made some reservations at a fancy restaurant that he heard about which it would be perfect for his dinner date. Sonic head on over to Erza's place to pick her up. Sonic reach their in seconds with his speed and knocks on the door waiting patiently. Sonic hears the door opening to see Erza stepping out. She wore a black dress with white streaks and has a white bow on her chest. She wore a lovely purple dress with roses all around also wore a white gloves stretched to her upper body. Her hair is tied in a bun and letting some of the bangs of her hair flow down. Erza even wore purple high heel shoes to go along with her dress and she is carrying a black purse in her right arm. She smiled and eye to eye with Sonic.

"How do I look Sonic?" Erza asked.

"You look so beautiful with that dress." Sonic answered.

"Why thank you. You look very handsome yourself there."

"Thanks."

"So where are we going?"

"I have made reservations to this fancy restaurant that I heard about."

"That sounds good. Shall we get going on then?"

"We shall."

Erza lunged over to Sonic's arm and the two then head on over to the restaurant called: Diamond. They arrived and head inside the restaurant heading over to the waiter.

"Hello. Have you made reservations here?" the waiter asked.

"Yes I did. My name is Sonic on the list if you can find." Sonic answered.

"Let's see... ah Sonic. I found your name on the list. Right this way with your lovely beautiful date."

Erza smiled at the comment and took the two of them to their tables. Their table was outside at the balcony with a beautiful lake view. There are candles lighted and their table was all set. Sonic pulls a chair for Erza being a gentle so she took her seat and Sonic helped her push the chair gently close to the table and takes his seat across Erza and the waiter hands them over the menu.

"A waiter will be here for you in a moment. Take your time to look through the menu." the waiter said walking away.

Sonic and Erza thanked the waiter and look through the menu. Erza smiled and bring her attention to Sonic.

"I am quite impress. You sure did the reservations very well done and I like the lake view from here." Erza commented.

"Thank you. I didn't know what to do for our dinner date which brought me an idea for this here." Sonic explained.

"*Chuckle* So how long have you been a hero?"

"For about thirteen years. I was six years old and made a name of myself when I foiled my arch nemesis' plans for world domination."

"Interesting. So what made you want to take me out for dinner?"

"Well... for starters I thought of you very interesting and beautiful. Yes you maybe scary but not to me, you have a wonderful and a kind heart which I like about you so that's why I asked you out on a date."

"Y-You think so?"

"Of course Erza. I'm not lying."

"Thank you Sonic. That is so so sweet of you."

"No problem."

* * *

_Meanwhile, Lucy's house..._

Lucy was in the bathroom in the bathtub taking herself a bath and relaxing. She had thought about the kiss that she had with Sonic since they spend time here at her place just to hang out. She kept thinking about Sonic lately having deep thoughts about him. She was worried about Sonic's return after accepting a S-Class quest to fight off Malthael the Angel of Death. The more Lucy kept thinking about Sonic the more of her feelings for him grows. The celestial spirit mage had realize she is fallen for him. Thus had her thinking its not real but to her heart it is real and Lucy had fallen head over heels for the blue blur.

"There's no point of denying my heart and feelings. I am in love with Sonic and my heart kept beating fast every time I think about him or even worried about him during his S-Class quest." Lucy realized.

Lucy place her hands onto her chest looking down.

"Sonic..." Lucy whispered.

* * *

_With Sonic and Erza..._

The hero and the S-Class mage wizard had enjoy their meals and getting to know each other a little more. Erza talked about her past back at Tower of Heaven, her feelings for Jellal back then when they were kids and how everything went out. Sonic listened very deeply to Erza's past and understand it all and the event back at Tower of Heaven when she was captured and how Natsu saved her and fought and defeated Jellal. Sonic also talked about his past of his previous adventures. About Chaos, Shadow and the Biolizard of the Space Colony Ark, Metal Sonic, the Black Arms, Dark Gaia and events of how Sonic turning into a werehog, fighting Iblis, getting himself killed by a sneak attack that he kept on thinking about that day, defeating Solaris, fighting the Time Eater with his younger version of himself and stopping the Deadly Six. Erza listened through it all and found Sonic's adventures much intriguing and fascinating.

"Yep. I had some of those wonderful adventures back at my home." Sonic explained with a smile on his face.

"Amazing. You sure did had a lot going on at your home world." Erza added.

"Indeed. I sure had fun on those adventures and it sure some great memories and now that I'm not at home anymore, I just wish I can get back home."

"I understand how you are feeling. You being home sick and you cannot see your family and friends ever again. You sacrificed your life to save them from Darkness the Hedgehog's destructive ways of anarchy."

"Yeah... I brought them happiness once again."

"I know for a fact that they will never forget about you and you are still in their hearts giving them hope."

"Yeah... you speak the truth."

Sonic smiled and the two continue on with their dinner date.

* * *

_Elsewhere, the bar..._

Cana drinking a mug in her hand stuck in boredom. She felt desperate and wanting a boyfriend on her own. The guild from Fairy Tail she thinks have no class and acting way too immature. She couldn't find anyone to have a relationship with and has been single for very long. As Cana continue drinking, she had her thoughts about Sonic thinking about him. Cana felt attracted to Sonic ever since he defeated Natsu and the day he had defeated Laxus during the Fairy Tail battle royal incident. She kept thinking about the hedgehog.

"There is something about Sonic which made me attracted towards him. It's not about his powers or his abilities. It's about his maturity and his personality. He's different from the other guys I know back at the guild and he is very cute and handsome to boot." Cana thought.

Cana takes another sips on her mug and made her decision.

"I am going to make Sonic my and have a relationship with him. I'm sure he can handle a real woman." Cana determined.

* * *

_Back with Sonic and Erza..._

Sonic had requested a check after he and Erza finish their delicious meals together. Sonic check the check and see the prize as it is 30,000j so Sonic smiled and paid for the dinner and had ordered desert. Sonic ordered a delicious strawberry cake making Erza smiled happily.

"Hey I even bought you a whole strawberry cake which it is your favorite." Sonic informed.

"You did. Sonic thank you so much." Erza thanked.

"No problem. I'll carry that for you if you like."

"Thank you."

Sonic takes the cake and the two had prepared their exit leaving the restaurant. Sonic walked Erza back to her place and they talk while walking some more. They share some few laughs at some funny stories they talked about. When they reach their destination, they stopped at the door with Sonic still holding to the cake for Erza.

"Thank you very much for the dinner Sonic. I enjoyed it." Erza said smiling.

"No problem. I had a good time with you." Sonic responded.

"We should do this again sometime."

"Yeah definitely."

Erza takes the cake, opening the door with her keys and enter inside with the cake and closing the door. Sonic just about to leave to return home but he was stopped when Erza came out the house walking towards Sonic and kiss him on the cheek.

"Thank you for a wonderful time." Erza thanked.

"You're welcome." Sonic responded.

Sonic head on home and Erza watching him leave and returns back inside the house. She had a big smile on her face just thinking about Sonic. She had start harboring feelings for Sonic since they met and their dinner date.

"Oh Sonic..." Erza whispered to the hedgehog's name.

**Looks like the dinner date is over and things start to get interesting. Erza, Lucy and Cana had harbored feelings for Sonic. What's going to happen next? Find out next time.**

**By the way, it's a Sonicxharem for now anyway until I finally chose which girl would be perfect for Sonic. Check my Poll. Which is perfect for Sonic for romance:**

**Lucy Hearfilia**

**Erxa Scarlet**

**Mirajane Strauss**

**Levy McGarden**

**Cana Alberona**

**Bisca Conell**

**Evergreen**

**Juvia Lockser**

**Those are the list and the next chapter is going to be the Oracion Seis Arc.**

**This is Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	16. The Dark Encounter

Chapter 16: The Dark Encounter

_Three days later..._

Team Natsu had return back to the guild from their job taking a job at 8island. They took the job request to help Lucy pay her bills since she's broke at the moment. Sonic had also returned back to the guild just finish completing an A-Class mission. Sonic carried 300,000j in his one strap backpack that he had brought with him from the store. Sonic takes off his glasses as Lucy notices Sonic so she walks up to him.

"Hey Sonic. What's up, how was your mission?" Lucy asked.

"It was cool and smooth. Fish in a barrel and I completed the mission within minutes." Sonic responded.

"You brought fish Sonic?!" Happy squealed.

"No I did not. I said that as sarcasm nothing more. Hey what's all of stuff on the board?"

"Sonic. We're talking about the Oracion Seis. There are the six members and they're powerful and deadly than ever. Do not underestimate they are sure strong knowing they're the only six. That is why we must take them down." Makarov said.

"I see."

"Therefore we have to take them down to protect the guilds that we have sworn to protect if any means necessary."

"So is it just going to be Fairy Tail doing all the work then?" Natsu asked.

"No. Fighting them alone will be suicide and impossible. Therefore, Fairy Tail will be joining in the collision of all the guilds."

"A COLLISION!" Everyone cried in shock.

"Yes. Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and Cait Shelter. These four guild are selected to the allied force to stop the Oracion Seis. Together we will all work together to take down the enemy and stop their plans"

"Hey but we can handle them ourselves gramps. In fact, I can even do it alone." Natsu said.

"Yeah right." Sonic murmured.

"Stop being a fool Natsu. The master is very wise to have a long term consequences." Erza remarked.

"Whoa whoa whoa hold on a second guys. We're talking about six people am I right? I mean seriously are they tough and that scary to face them?" Lucy questioned.

"Yeah by the looks of it we can still take them down." Natsu said cracking his fist.

"Aye sir." Happy agreed.

"That is why you, Happy, Erza, Gray and Lucy will be going to stop the Oracion Seis." Makarov stated.

"Why not bring Sonic with us. He can be helpful to defeat them." Erza suggested.

"Yeah Sonic is powerful and too strong so can he join us?" Lucy added.

"That's a wonderful idea. Sonic I want you to participate in the mission." Makarov requested.

"No can do." Sonic declined.

"WHAT?!" Everyone cried.

"Look. I know it is important but I have my war to focus on against Darkness. That is why I'll be out for a few weeks to search for him."

"Sonic! Are you crazy?!" Makarov questioned.

"No. The decision has been made. I've already packing my things and go to search for Darkness and end our fight once and for all. I'm pretty sure you guys can handle it out there besides you got Natsu here and he's powerful to the way I see it. You all will pull this off without."

"I understand. Be careful out there Sonic and I hope you'll find Darkness."

"Yeah... me too. Don't worry, I can sense any so I'll know when you guys need some help."

"Thank you Sonic."

"Yeah you're welcome."

Sonic grab his one strap backpack and just about to leave until Erza stopped him and hugs Sonic.

"Be careful out there." Erza stated.

"Yeah. You all be careful too facing the Oracion Seis." Sonic responded.

Lucy too hugged Sonic lightly and planted him a kiss on the cheek with a smile on her face.

"Hope you find Darkness and his men." Lucy hoped.

"Thanks."

Cana head over and pulls Sonic into a hug placing his face on her breasts and kissing him on the cheek.

"Kick Darkness's ass out there handsome." Cana said with a smirk winking at Sonic.

"Yeah thanks."

Sonic got his backpack and dash on out of guild in the search for Darkness and his men to stop him from creating total darkness. Team Natsu prepare for their mission to meet with the other guild to stop the Oracion Seis. Sonic had already train some more for the last few days getting stronger by the moment with his Fire, Volt and Ice form. Sonic knew had had to help his friends back in Fairy Tail but his focus on stopping Darkness the Hedgehog and end their war once and for all before Darkness could cause more destruction or worse like he did back at Mobius.

* * *

_Darkness's lair..._

Darkness and his men look on through the screen seeing Sonic leaving the guild and heading on to his journey to find him. Darkness begin to grin which bringing Brock to be surprise.

"What's got you grinning boss?" Brock asked.

"With Sonic away from the guild, the powerful wizards from Fairy Tail are busy. Why don't we make Sonic a living hell and bring disaster to Sonic." Darkness suggested.

"Oh I am game Darkness! So what do we do?" Claw asked.

"Yessssss ssssssso what isssssss the plan?" Poison added.

"Well... I have a few ideas. Rage." Darkness called.

"Yes sire." Rage the Rhino responded.

"I want you to take care of Sonic and keep him occupied exactly."

"Will do sire."

"So what about us?" Claw asked.

"Well Claw. You, me, Brock and Poison here are going to the guild and we're going to demolish Fairy Tail but I am not going as myself." Darkness informed.

"Why not." Poison inquired.

Darkness smiled and start to shape shift into Sonic the Hedgehog earning a shock from his men.

"I'll go in as Sonic and we'll make a name for ourselves and destroy Sonic's loyalty to the guild." Darkness responded as Sonic.

"Oh I like how this is going." Brock grinned.

"Now... let the disaster begin..."

* * *

_With Sonic..._

Sonic ventured to Hargeon Town to stop and get something to eat. He is being followed by Rage the Rhino in secret not to draw attention towards the blue blur waiting for the right time to make an entrance.

"I see him sire. Should I engage to fight him?" Rage asked.

"No. Keep following him for now. I will give you the signal when we ambush Fairy Tail. When the time is right, ambush and kill Sonic if you can make it more brutal and painful." Darkness communicated in his head.

"Understood. That's fine with me"

* * *

_With Team Natsu..._

The team were riding on the carriage to their rendezvous point to meet with the other guilds. Natsu was getting sick from having Emotion Sickness, Happy eating fish and the others waited patiently to arrive to their destination.

"Hey I begin to wonder: Why am I here. I'm not that even strong to go on this mission anyway?" Lucy asked.

"Hey simmer down. This ain't no picnic for me either y'know. So why don't you quit pouting and deal with it will ya." Gray stammered.

"We are all here for one reason. Master Makarov put his faith on all of us so let us not disappoint him." Erza reasoned.

"I know but why don't Gajeel and Juvia go on this mission. They're pretty strong wizards too." Lucy inquired.

"They can't go on this mission because Master had already sent them on a mission so we're the ones to take this job." Happy informed.

"I wish Sonic was here with us." Lucy wished.

"Yes... me too. Sonic would be an excellent ally in the team." Erza agreed thinking about Sonic.

"I don't care you guys. I just wanna... get there..." Natsu stuttered still in emotion sickness.

Seconds later, Happy spotted their destination and arrive there. They got off the carriage and headed inside the mansion to meet with the other guild members. They headed inside the house which it is big looking around. They all found out it is the second house for the Blue Pegasus guild. When the two wondered around, the were greeted by three wizards making an entrance and they all seducing Lucy with their charms and looks. Natsu and Gray were disgusted by them looking like they're going to vomit because of all of this. When they try seducing Lucy, they see Erza standing so they drawn their attention over to the S-Class mage wizard seducing her with their charms and looks once more. They all stopped by a short man with orange hair with a white tuxedo with a silky voice making Lucy and Erza shuddering in complete shock but Erza was more shocked than Lucy knowing they had met before.

They all stop joking around when another guild had arrive knowing it is Lamia scale making their appearance. Therefore it is Lyon, Sherry and Jura had arrived shocking the Fairy Tail which they all know them since they met Lyon and Sherry back at Galuna Island from freeing Deliora to wreak havoc once again. The guild all got settled waiting for one more guild when it appears to be a young little girl with blue hair arriving to the destination with a white cat with wings. Happy notices this and soon felt head over heals to the white cat trying to get her to notice him. As the guild are all here, they Blue Pegasus filled them in about the Oracion Seis and their plan for darkness and releasing something at the forest.

* * *

_With Sonic..._

Sonic traveled through the forest on the search for Darkness and where he is hiding. Sonic rushed on up to the tall tree to get a good view to scout around.

"Hmm... Looks like Darkness is not here in the forest nor I could sense his dark presence. I will find him soon enough. This is going to be a long day to find Darkness and end our fight." Sonic stated.

Sonic dive down off the tree landed on his feet and continue on running. Rage hiding away and continue to pursue after Sonic in secret.

"Run all you like because there is no way you'll never find Darkness and our friends." Rage said smirking.

* * *

_The woods of Magnolia Town..._

Darkness and his men: Poison, Brock and Claw were camping out waiting for the perfect time to strike and ambush the people of Fairy Tail. The men were getting ready for the ambush setting up shop. Darkness look through the dark screen seeing the Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus and Cait Shelter heading on over to the dark forest. This brought Darkness interest in the dark forest.

"Something on your mind boss?" Brock asked.

"That Dark Forest. It looks very interesting to me. I heard about this in the book. Their is something in their that can unleash a greater evil." Darkness responded.

"Should we go check it while we're done?" Claw asked.

"Of course not. Let Fairy Tail and the damn other guild have their fun while we have our fun. Speaking of which, they are fighting the Oracion Seis right about now."

"SSSSSSo what do we do then sssssssssssire?" Poison asked.

"It's time to ambush. Get ready my brothers, its time we send Sonic a message."

Darkness turns into Sonic and the four of them walk on over to the town heading towards to the guild while Darkness's men follow behind.

"They will all fear the darkness." Darkness said smiling evilly.

* * *

_Back to Rage..._

Rage followed pursuit after Sonic until Darkness communicates him.

"Rage." Darkness called.

"Yes sire." Rage responded.

"The time has come. Ambush and kill Sonic the Hedgehog brutally and painfully."

"With pleasure."

Rage charges over to Sonic ready for a fight with the blue hedgehog.

* * *

_The entire guild..._

The guild and the Oracion Seis engage into a fight easily defeating the guild without breaking a sweat. Cobra sent out his pet snake to bite Erza who is in her flight armor poisoning her on her right arm making her weak to fight. The Oracion Seis took Wendy hostage with Happy and Carla with them to their hideout. Natsu pursued after them to rescue Wendy. The other guild head into the forest to rescue Wendy as well while Lucy and Hibiki stay before to watch over Erza who in on the ground resting to rescue Wendy and help her heal her. While they ventured through the dark forest, they were even attacked by the Oracion Seis including the other villains who wanted a piece of the action.

* * *

_With Wendy..._

Wendy is down on her knees with Carla beside her and Happy is in total shock when they have found out that Jellal is here in the capsule. Wendy was in deep thoughts of whether help Jellal or not but Brain made an very good point that Wendy owes Jellal his life for saving her. Wendy had no choice to repay Jellal back so she revived him back since he found her years ago. After helping Jellal, Jellal took off to look for Nirvana.

* * *

_With Sonic..._

Sonic ventured through the grand canyons on top of the cliff looking at the perfect view of where Sonic is standing. Sonic had thoughts about Darkness wondering about his whereabouts. Sonic folded his arms and begin thinking. He even had a stern look on his face wondering where Darkness could be hiding.

"Wherever Darkness is hiding, I'm sure he is out there waiting to make his perfect move against me." Sonic stated.

Sonic's ears perk up and Sonic then had a keen sense when someone or something charge over to Sonic but to the dismay, Sonic then backflip over it and landed on the ground taking a knee down glancing over. The figure turn around to face Sonic reviewing to be Rage the Rhino.

"Rage... Darkness sent you here?" Sonic guessed.

"Indeed. He wants me to keep you occupied for his plan." Rage answered.

"What is he planning?"

"Oh you'll find out soon enough just you wait. Also I am here to kill you?"

"That's not going to happen Rage, you will not get in my way to stop Darkness."

"Oh we'll see about that."

Sonic growled and went on transforming into his Fire Sonic form and using fire dash against Rage using fire boom against Rage tackling him off the cliff. The two had then start throwing off punches at each other. Rage by other hand countered Sonic and grabs him and descends down to the ground free falling and slamming Sonic down creating a impact making a big crater with some cracks to the ground including creating a large smoke around them. Rage slamming Sonic's head to the ground brutally but Sonic stopped Rage before he could slam him some more so Sonic elbowed Rage and sending him a kick to the face and fire boost himself away from Rage a few feet away before getting to his stance.

Rage roared charging towards Sonic with his horn bashing him with him to the gut pushing Sonic against the wall impacting through breaking the walls of rocks as they collapsed to the ground. Rage continue on bashing through but it was stopped when Sonic fire homing attack out of the rocks and through Rage out of them and sending Rage a fire fist against him in the fist sending him two feet away and shout out Heat Haze against Rage sending him a few feet away. Sonic starts to fire up surrounding himself with flames and Rage notices it so he begin to smirk.

"I am so going to enjoy this." Rage stated.

Sonic forms his fist into flaming fire of his fists so he and Rage charge towards each other and engaging into a brutal showdown also creating a big impact when their fight had started.

* * *

_Meanwhile, the Fairy Tail Guild..._

Everything seems to be quiet for a change since Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Gray and Erza join up with the other guilds to join forces and stopping the Oracion Seis for reviving Nirvana. Wakaba and Macao socializing together, Juvia worried about Gray, Gajeel eating some iron stuck to his boredom, Mirajane attending with the other guild members, Cana at the stool of the bar in the guild having a drink which she has been drinking all day and Makarov sat on the bar counter having a drink.

The day went smooth and quiet as ever until all of that change when they hear the entrance open catching everyone's attention. They see Sonic walking in the guild looking around the place and Makarov is shocked to see Sonic here back.

"Sonic welcome back." Makarov greeted.

"So this is the Fairy Tail Guild that I have heard about?" Sonic said not himself.

"So are you alright?"

"Of course why wouldn't I be?"

"Nothing really you're just looking around like you never been here before."

"Is that so. My apologies then."

"Something is not right, Sonic did you stop Darkness and did you found him yet?"

Everyone had their eyes towards Sonic wondering what is going on with him since Makarov can feel something is not right.

"No... not yet. You guys are about to get a dark reckoning." Sonic stated.

"Your power... is so dark. Wait... You're not Sonic, who are you?" Makarov demanded.

"So you discovered I am not Sonic. How dreadful, and I thought I can fool you with this shape shift disguise."

Sonic closes his eyes and shape shift on back to his true form reviewing to be Darkness the Hedgehog.

"No... It's Darkness." Makarov stated.

"Hahahahahaha in the flesh. Men, let's waste them."

Darkness snap his fingers as Claw, Brock and Posion break through the roof of the guild and attacking the guild and everyone last one of them with a surprise sneak attack ambushing them with their abilities and techniques. Darkness let out a symbiote tentacle wrapping it around Makarov and looking at him into his eyes.

"Let me go!" Makarov demanded.

Darkness did not say a word so he then shocks Makarov sending him pure agony against the Fairy Tail master as he screamed in agony and pain and passes out when Darkness drops him. Darkness let out a evil laugh and seeing every member of the guild had been wipe out unconscious since his minions brutal beat them down without breaking a sweat.

"Now that is done, the council is sure is going to blame Sonic for everything bringing total evil and darkness into despair." Darkness stated.

"This has got to be the most brilliant plan you came up with Darkness." Claw commented.

"Why thank you Claw. Now let us leave this place, I did send the Council a gift hurting their guards and their friends as Sonic. Sonic will be facing a lot of punishment there."

Darkness and the others teleported out of the guild. Macao's son, Romeo who had heard everything while hiding since he came to visit his father: Macao.

"Oh no... this can't be good." Romeo whispered in fear.

* * *

_The Grand Canyons..._

***Sonic began playing for the fight Dynamite Battle – Dragonball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3***

Sonic and Rage engage into a brutal fight at each other. Their fight have been intense and brutal for these two. They had been fighting for three hours sending out their powerful and brutal attacks, abilities and techniques they can thrown at each other. Sonic's clothes are in tatters and so was Rage's clothes from their intense battle.

Sonic sending out multiple flaming fire balls at Rage but Rage deflecting them while charging over to Sonic. Sonic shoot out fire of his hands flying up in the air but Rage jump in the air, grabbing Sonic leg and slamming him down to the ground and smashing Sonic to the ground. Sonic gets Rage off of him and performing Fire Gun shooting out fire bullets from his two hands but Rage smirked wich had no affect so he charge on over to Sonic but Sonic countered Rage.

"**Fire Mirror!**"

Sonic unleash out a fire wall at Rage blocking his path but Rage went through the wall and charging fast and bashing Sonic with his horn sending Sonic coughing out blood from his mouth and Rage deliver brutal punches at Sonic and throws him at the wall of the canyon brutally hitting himself at the wall impacting towards it with a big crack onto it and hitting himself on the ground. Sonic reverted back to his normal state.

"Ahahahahaha finish already. I was just having fun and having a good time and you gave up and haven't given me a real fight. Phah! You're pathetic Sonic. Darkness will destroy everything and when he finds a way back home, he will kill your friends, you family and especially your best friend and your brother: Miles Tails Prower." Rage taunted.

That hit Sonic straight to his breaking point and Sonic start to roar angrily a black tribal tattoos on Sonic's lower right arm start to appear taking hold of him and Sonic got up taking off his tattered shirt off throwing it to the side and continue to roar angrily furiously at Rage.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Sonic roared.

"What's this?" Rage wondered.

Sonic continue roaring and screaming in rage as he begun to transform when Sonic's skin fur color start changing into black with blue streaks on his quills and his quills start forming into like Perfect Nazo's quills but they are spikier. Sonic's eyes begin to change into dark purple and had fangs on his teeth. Sonic hard black aura around him and glaring daggers at Rage.

"Now this is a real fight that I've been waiting for." Rage exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Sonic scolded.

***Song changes for the fight To The Death – Jak X Soundtrack***

Sonic and Rage then engage into a brutal fight. The two exchange blows, punches, kicks and techniques. Rage went on to bash Sonic once again but to his surprise, Sonic blocked Rage and starts to rips off his horn making Rage scream in pain and agony.

"ARGH! You ripped off my horn?! You'll pay for that!" Rage shouted in rage.

Rage brutally punch Sonic to the stomach and punching him again to the face sending Sonic flying towards the canyon breaking off the canyons. Sonic roared angrily as he form pieces of the rocks into a large boulder and smacking down Rage but Rage got out of the way before making contact and breaking the boulder. Rage examining searching for Sonic until Sonic appear out of nowhere in front of him deliver four punches against Rage to the face and chest and sending out a powerful punch at Rage sending him flying towards through 4 rocks out of the battlefield and falling down. Sonic teleported in air and dark homing attack Rage down like a meteor and crashing down creating a earthquake to the ground even creating a big crater and a impact to it.

During the fight, Darkness had appeared out of sight watching the fight in amusement watching Sonic pummeling Rage.

"Sonic's dark power has been impressing to me. He maybe a use to me after all after I had planted that tattoo symbol on his right arm. He will join me soon after afterwards." Darkness stated smiling.

* * *

_Back to Sonic and Rage..._

Rage deliver a few attacks and blows at Sonic but Sonic blocking and evading them and send Rage a powerful roundhouse kick at Rage sending him flying towards the tall pillar of the grand canyon and Sonic then start to rapidly punching down Rage through the pillar nonstop as far Sonic can go. The pieces of the pillar begin to fall down to the ground, Rage counters Sonic headbutted Sonic and punching him away through the pieces of the canyon and jumping onto Sonic stomping him grinding to the ground rumbling it. Rage picks up Sonic by his head just about to slam him down rapidly but Sonic counters Rage by kicking him in the face and breaks Rage's arm screaming out of pain.

Sonic uppercuts Rage in the air, jumping up in the air and punches Rage down to the ground brutally. Sonic begin to let out a powerful attack when he form two black energy balls into a big giant sphere holding it up and throws it down towards Rage. Rage prompts himself up on his feet and sees the black energy sphere coming towards him.

"Oh... shit!"

The energy sphere hits Rage and causes a major explosion towards him. Darkness watched on and was very intrigued to see Sonic pulls off a powerful move like that. Sonic descends down and waited patiently for the smoke to died down. Once the smoke had been cleared and died down, Rage somehow survived the powerful attack as he is brutally and bloodied injured and beaten by Sonic. He was breathing heard with his right eye half close looking on to Sonic.

"Damn... you have beaten me Sonic. You sure are strong." Rage commented.

"I'm going to kill you." Sonic said in a dark voice.

"Now that is out of the way, Darkness he is all yours."

Sonic turn to his right and sees Darkness clapping his hands applauding Sonic on a wonderful show.

"I am impress Sonic. You are a powerful ally with the darkness." Darkness commented.

"What are you talking about?" Sonic inquired.

"I had injected you with dark power since I had injected you a tribal tattoo on your right arm seeing you go furious and it had taken hold of you."

"You did all this to me... what for?"

"Because to control you. You now belong to me and together we will destroy this pathetic world with total darkness."

Darkness start to command Sonic forcing him to kneel before him. Sonic's tattoo start to glow forcing him to obey. Sonic struggle to kneel down but uses his chaos energy to wreak the dark power so Sonic then uses his chaos energy to stop and break the spell fading the tattoo away when he transforms into Super Sonic disobeying Darkness which bringing Darkness and Rage surprise with this.

"What?!" Rage blurted.

"That's impossible?! No one should have never break that spell." Darkness exclaimed.

Sonic dash towards Rage and punching Rage to the chest and using his horn to stab him through his heart killing Rage instantly. Rage shot his eyes wide open coughing out blood and collapse to the ground. Sonic turn his attention to Darkness as Sonic now had cuts and bruises on his body, head and his arms.

"You will never control me Darkness. I will make good of my promise to stop you and defeat you." Sonic scolded.

"My plan to control you had failed me. I do know how you break that spell but you will not stop me Sonic." Darkness countered.

"We will see about that."

***Sonic again changes for the fight with Sonic and Darkness Choose – Jak X Soundtrack***

Sonic levels himself up into his Super Sonic level two form which his quills became spikier and having some blue electricity around him ascending to level two. Darkness powers up his dark power and the two had begun to face each other once more engaging to a fight for the third time.

The two of these hedgehogs exchange blows and hits at each other. The two took their fight up in the air still exchanging blows and attacks towards each other with brutal force. Sonic had countered Darkness knee kicks him to the gut and throws Darkness a few feet away. Darkness stopped himself to get back but is he is struck by Sonic super homing attack bringing Darkness through three pillars of the grand canyons. Darkness is struck against the ground rumbling down as Sonic pummels Darkness, the dark hedgehog counters Sonic getting him off of him kicking Sonic against and shooting a dark beam at Sonic. Sonic teleports away before it can interact. Darkness look around but he is struck to the side when Sonic kicks Darkness in the face and and kicks Darkness against. Sonic dash towards Darkness giving him some more brutal punches against Darkness and punching down Darkness.

Darkness suddenly blocked the punch and shoot out a dark blue energy ball at Sonic sending him a few feet away and using his symbiote tentacles at Sonic.

"I will inject you again and you WILL obey me." Darkness stated.

"I don't think so." Sonic countered.

"**CHAOS BLAST!**"

Sonic sending out a big yellow blast against Darkness sending him away from him forcing him to let go of Sonic from the symbiote tentacles from his back.

"Impossible. Only Shadow the Hedgehog can perform such an attack like that." Darkness stated.

"Well then Shadow isn't the only one who can perform that attack." Sonic informed.

Sonic dash on towards Darkness and rapidly punching Darkness to his face, chest and stomach rapidly hitting him brutally with intense force. Sonic deliver a brutal blow punching Darkness in the face backing Darkness away flying but Sonic isn't going to let that happen as when Sonic grabs Darkness by his ankles and elbowed Darkness down to the ground with fierce force and punching Darkness in the face multiple times. Darkness stop and counters Sonic blasting him away using his tentacles and slamming down to the ground. Sonic breaks free from the symbiote tentacles and shoot out yellow energy balls at Darkness.

Darkness teleports away but Sonic teleported next to Darkness and punch him to his waist sending Darkness screaming in pain so Sonic cried out as he Sonic rapidly punching Darkness beating down the dark hedgehog with full force. Darkness try countering but Sonic forbid that to happen as he continues to beat down Darkness and beating him down and finally sending one big final punch against Darkness to the face sending Darkness flying to wall of the grand canyon and Sonic then unleash out a powerful attack.

"**Super Sonic Beam!**" Sonic yelled out his attack.

Sonic lets out a light blue energy beam at Darkness breaking the canyon walls hitting Darkness with it as the pieces of rocks start to collapsed. Sonic glance on to the smokes and when it died down. Darkness prompts himself up to his feet badly bruised up and bloodied beaten by Sonic's attack.

"*Cough* Damn... you have beaten me... yet... you are too strong. I underestimated you Sonic." Darkness commented.

"I am ending this right now." Sonic determined.

Sonic form his hands creating a light energy forming into a ball. Darkness looks one to Sonic.

"You're finished. Chaos..."

Darkness smiled so he teleports towards Sonic punching him in the gut and blasting Sonic in the air and and kicks Sonic down to the ground stopping Sonic to perform a final blow to end their fight and war. Sonic prompts himself up seeing Darkness in the end.

"You will not kill at this day Sonic. We will have our final battle in time." Darkness said before telporting away.

Sonic glared at Darkness and went on back to grab his backpack that he left at the cliff during his fight with Rage.

"Darkness may have gotten away this time but will not not be so lucky for him next time." Sonic said.

* * *

_With the Guild..._

The battle with the guild and the Oracion Seis was brutal. The Oracion Seis were defeated by the hands of Fairy Tail who are at Nirvana since it's been awaken by Jellal. They other guild and Fairy Tail determine to destroy Nirvana before it can destroy the Cait Shelter guild when they found out the weak spot point by Hibiki who discovered the weak spots and knowing how to destroy Nirvana.

They all split up to destroy six weak spots, Natsu went to take number one and fighting off Brain who is now Zero into an intense fight. Jellal aided Natsu to help defeat Zero in a intense fight to stop him and destroying Nirvana all together with Gray, Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Jura and Ichiya altogether destroy the weak spot of Nirvana and destroying it.

After the destruction of Nirvana, they all regroup and the magic council had arrive taking Jellal into custody for the crimes he had committed which had Erza bringing sadness.

* * *

_With Sonic..._

Sonic had camp out for the night resting his body and patching himself up since the fight he had against Rage and Darkness. Sonic is sure is exhausted and tired from all the fighting.

"Ah man... just what I need. I'll return back to the guild tomorrow but right now it's time for me to get some sleep." Sonic yawned.

* * *

_Meanwhile, Darkness's castle..._

"SSSSSSSSo Rage hassssssss been defeated and killed." Poison corrected.

"Indeed. My plan to control Darkness backfired on me and now I do not have Sonic in my command we will not rest until he defeats me." Darkness responded.

"So it's just only the four of us now am I correct?" Brock asked.

"Indeed. We will prepare total darkness. I did happen to steal the book of darkness from the Fairy Tail Guild which will be a greater use for us."

"That's cool so when do we start total darkness, sire?" Claw asked.

"In time but right now I must attend to my quarters and prepare and practice these spells."

Darkness left and headed to his quarters.

"Soon... the Total Darkness will soon rule this entire pathetic world changing it into darkness." Darkness said grinning before laughing.

_**To Be Continue...**_

**What Total Darkness is Darkness planning? What will happen to Sonic? Find out next time of Fairy of Darkness.**


	17. Arrested

Chapter 17: Arrested

Sonic head on back to the guild to regroup with Fairy Tail. Sonic had arrived back home at magnolia Town heading over to the the guild hearing some noise at the guild. Sonic enters inside the guild which everyone has their attention towards him.

"Ok what is is now?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic!"

Sonic sees Makarov heading to him and uses his magi against him.

"Are you sure you're Sonic this time?" Makarov asked.

"Yeah definitely. What's this about man?" Sonic inquired.

Makarov helps Sonic up on his feet forming a smile.

"Thank goodness is you. Darkness had came to the guild and ambush us with his men trying to disguise as you." Makarov stated.

"What?! How did this happen... wait a minute. That's right, that what Rage was telling me when he and I fought." Sonic responded.

"You ran into him?"

"No. He tried to attack me but I evade away his surprise attack that's all. I even fought Darkness yesterday also when he tries to control me."

"Really how?"

"He injected me with a dark spell when I turn into the darkness and brutal beat Rage. I was too strong against Rage and Darkness force me to obey but I broke the spell using my chaos energy that did the trick."

"Clever move."

"Thanks. Why did Darkness came here and ambush you all anyway?"

"We don't know. But if they do that again I am sure will give Darkness a big pounding." Natsu said cracking his fist.

"It's good to see you here again Sonic." Lucy said with a smile.

"Yeah thanks."

"Sonic I am glad that you have returned." Erza greeted hugging Sonic.

"No problem. I wonder what Darkness has been planning all this time when he ambush you guys when Darkness was here."

"Oh by the way, we have a new member here. This is Wendy and Carla." Happy introduced.

Sonic look on to the blue hair young girl walking towards him.

"You're Sonic the Hedgehog. I am a fan of you. Natsu and the others told me a lot about you." Wendy said with a smile.

"Yes they have been speaking highly of you Sonic." Carla added.

"It's a pleasure to meet you and Carla Wendy." Sonic responded sharing a smile.

"So you're the guy that fight and defeated Laxus with that Super form of yours?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah. I can show you my forms if you like."

"Please."

Sonic smiled and transforms into his Ice, Fire and Volt Sonic forms with Wendy smiled at his forms. Sonic then turns into his Super Form shocking every guild with this form and ascending to his level two super form with his quills got spikier. Sonic then reverts back to his normal state.

"Wow... you're amazing." Wendy commented.

"Thanks. My Super Forms are y strongest ones but I still have other forms." Sonic responded.

"So you use requip magic?"

"I don't use use only powers from my world."

"That is quite interesting Mr. Sonic." Carla commented.

"Thanks but just call me Sonic."

"Anyway, we got ourselves two new members and Sonic has returned back knowing the real Sonic. Let's celebrate the two new recruits!" Makarov said smiling.

The guild cheered for the new recruited and went on to celebrate. Everyone began to party and having a wonderful time. Sonic stay away from the brawls Sonic so the hedgehog took a seat at a empty table with Wendy sitting next to him to get to know a little more about her hero and idol since she heard so much about as Sonic explain his adventures and his hero career making Wendy happy and intrigue to his stories.

Everything was going great as the celebration continue on but all of sudden, the Magic Council had arrived into the guild bringing everyone is total surprise and stopping the celebration. The man with the glasses named: Lahar walks up to Sonic.

"Are you Sonic the Hedgehog?" Lahar asked.

"Yes that's me. How can I help you?" Sonic answered.

"My name is Lahar. On the behalf of the Magic Council, I am hereby placing you under arrest Sonic the Hedgehog."

Everyone blink and is surprise including Makarov on this. Sonic soon spoke up and stood up from this.

"What? Why, what did I do?" Sonic asked.

"For attacking the Magic Council guards and bringing this character named: Darkness the Hedgehog for creating chaos and ambushing the Fairy Tail guild. Guards arrest this criminal." Lahar answered.

The guards were about to arrest Sonic but Natsu soon stood up for Sonic.

"Not going to happen. You're not going to take Sonic away." Natsu scolded.

"Yeah. Please don't take him." Wendy begged.

"She's right, don't take Sonic. Sonic has never done anything like that nor bringing any harms way." Lucy added.

"If you guys want this handsome hedgehog here, you're going to have to go through me." Cana countered.

"And me." Mirajane added.

"Nobody takes a real man which he is a great friend of mine knowing he is truly a real man!" Elfman said defending Sonic.

The guild all stood up for Sonic but a voice is called.

"STOP!"

Everyone turn their attention Sonic walking up to Lahar.

"I surrender. Arrest me." Sonic surrendered.

"Guards, arrest him."

The guards arrested Sonic using magic handcuffs taking Sonic into custody.

"Sonic what are you doing?" Natsu asked.

"What do you think, a price for justice. It's my fault that I brought Darkness here to your world. I do not want any of you all try anything stupid for defending me." Sonic responded.

"Sonic... you can't..." Lucy stuttered.

"No. It's my fault, it's time I face the consequences and pay the price for justice."

"Sonic please don't go..." Wendy begged.

"I'm sorry everyone."

"Take this hedgehog away."

The guards escorted Sonic away and Makarov stood up.

"I am coming with Sonic on this one." Makarov volunteered.

"No. You will be defending Sonic. Therefore Sonic will be facing a life sentence or face execution if he gets lucky for facing those sentences." Lahar informed causing everyone to gasp in shock.

The Magic Council then takes Sonic away leaving the distraught Fairy Tail into total shock and surprise all in the same time.

* * *

_Darkness's castle..._

"It looks like the Magic Council has Sonic in custody." Claw said.

"Indeed. This should be good and let's see what Sonic is going to facing when they found him guilty." Brock added.

"We will see soon enough gentleman but for now the show is still in the air." Darkness grinned.

* * *

_The Fairy Tail Guild..._

There was a moment of silence as everyone did not say a word which still shock and surprise that their powerful hero and member: Sonic the Hedgehog. Arrested that the crimes that he did not committed. Nobody did not say a word until Natsu breaks the silence.

"We can stand here and do nothing, we got to go help Sonic." Natsu suggested.

"I agree. They an't do that to him." Lucy added.

"Yeah Sonic would never do anything like that and it's not his fault for bringing Darkness to this world. Sonic didn't know he was still alive." Happy stated.

"No. No one is going to help Sonic." Makarov declined.

"What?! They can't do that to Sonic. He's facing maybe facing a life sentence or execution." Natsu argued.

"He's right, he maybe facing execution and Darkness will win and destroy everyone in his path." Cana added.

"We all know the risk but helping Sonic will make it worse than ever." Makarov stated.

"We can't sit here and do nothing. We must help Sonic." Erza gestured.

"Yeah but we don't have any evidence to help Sonic to be release from the magic council." Gray informed.

"That's true but how are we going to get any evidence."

"I think I can handle that." Macao said turning everyone's attention towards him.

* * *

_Meanwhile, the Era..._

Sonic was waiting in the waiting room with two guards beside him. Sonic sat there quietly waiting for the council to summon him. When the time is ready, the guards escorting Sonic into the room and shove him to the center seeing magic council.

"Identify yourself."

"I am Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic introduced.

"Sonic the Hedgehog. You are here charged by bringing in the darkness and hurt a few magic council guards with intense force."

"I am well aware of all of that but I did not harm the magic council guards here in Era. This is my first time being here in Era. I was out traveling to search and destroy this character named: Darkness the Hedgehog. He and I are not from around here, we are from another world like another dimension."

"Is that so. Tell us about this Darkness the Hedgehog character?" Crawford asked.

"Darkness the Hedgehog is a powerful hedgehog who possess the power of darkness and negative chaos energy back in my world. He is originally created by my arch nemesis name Dr. Ivo Eggman. Darknes is created by my blood to complete the project called Project: Darkness. Darkness betrayed my arch nemesis and wreaking havok at my world and plung my entire world into darkness and destruction. Me and my friends and around my world joined forces to defeat him but we did not prevail as he was too strong and too powerful to be beaten. I for one defeated Darkness with my chaos energy and sacrificed to save everyone that I have cared about to stop him and that is how I end up here including Darkness. I only thought he would have died during the explosion that I have created."

"In other words, you had brought yourself and Darkness here during this explosion of yours that you mentioned that you have created?" Siegrain inquired.

"That is right. That has the power to shape shift himself and can do anything to succeed in his plans. Darkness is planning called Total Darkness which I am not aware of what he is planning but I am determined to find out what it is. I had even defeated two of his nemesis named Talon the Hawk and Rage the Rhino the two trustworthy minions that Darkness has and he his army and we will not stop at nothing to destroy everyone and kill everyone he desired for."

"Do tell me? How powerful is this hedgehog is?" Org questioned.

"Too powerful not even anyone's magic can stop him. He will not stop at nothing to complete his plan. He will can anyone he desire to kill including children."

The council is stunned to hear this so they talked about this and finding out what they can do next.

* * *

_The Fairy Tail Guild..._

"What?! You mean to tell all of us that is was Darkness intentions to ambush us, fought off the Magic Council guards as Sonic just to frame Sonic to get him out of the picture?" Natsu said.

"That's right, my son Romeo heard everything when he came to visit me and eavesdropping them when they ambushed us." Macao responded.

"Damn... Darkness is sure is a smart bastard. I'll give him that." Wakaba stated.

"Yeah but putting Sonic in the situation like it is a whole different level." Erza said.

"I know. We should go there and defend Sonic and get him out before he faces a life sentence or an execution." Gray stated.

"I agree with you Gray." Cana said.

"Yeah we all should go there to help Sonic." Lucy said.

"Hey... where's Natsu?" Mirajane asked.

"He must've went to go free Sonic." Elfman answered Mirajane's question.

"What are we waiting for everyone, let's go!" Makarov said.

* * *

_Era..._

The council talked for thirteen minutes. Sonic waited patiently for them so they all turn their attentions to the blue hedgehog.

"Tell us Sonic. How do you know Darkness the Hedgehog very well?" Leiji asked.

"I witnessed everything. He had destroyed cities, homes, places and everything in his path. He's a monster, the destroyer, the savage beast and a powerful hedgehog. I witnessed him killed so many innocent civilians that had nothing to do it with of this back in my world. His satisfaction is for darkness, death and pain pure pain and agony. He will destroy your city, your home and everything. He will kill your family leaving you into pain and all he cares about is himself doing whatever you desires to in his path. That's how I know Darkness. I fought him three times and I just fought him yesterday at the grand canyons including Rage the Rhino which I killed him by the way. I know his power and I know what he is capable of." Sonic explained.

The members talked this out for the moment before reaching to the decision.

"We the council had come up with the decision..."

Sonic chuckle and stood himself up some more.

"Sentence me to life or better yet execute me by killing me. There is no stopping Darkness, he will complete is plan of destruction and darkness burning your cities into flames of destruction with his power dark powers and negative chaos energy. Your magic and not even anyone's magic can stop this destroyer of everything." Sonic informed.

"That maybe true but although you had committed those crimes bringing Darkness here in this world with you and beat down the Magic Council guards. Those are the crimes that you have committed and brought darkness into our world." Crawford countered.

"I did not harm your guards, that was Darkness. He can shape shift anyone and manipulate anyone whenever he does. Also I for one thought that I killed Darkness since the explosion. I didn't know he was still alive as I sacrificed myself. That's all I'll have to say. I worked my ass off and take all of my hard work to protect the people I cared about and making sure they will be safe at all costs. I determined to sacrificed myself risking my life to save everyone that I care deeply about. That is my promise and I will continue to fulfill promise because THAT is my responsibility and I will do everything and I mean EVERYTHING in my power to stop Darkness and save your world preventing having Darkness to destroy like the way that my world had suffered! I want to ask you all this, even if you sentence me to life or execute killing me for the crimes I did not committed before you had all decide your decision. What if I did end up my sentence of life of execution and if you were all wrong about Darkness?"

Everyone was silent for the moment time being from Sonic's excellent question. Sonic glared at the council waiting patiently for the council to make their final decision. They all talk through through for the whole twenty two minutes. The council then all came up with the decision turning their attention towards Sonic.

"The council has decided on their final decision. We found Sonic the Hedgehog... not guilty. Therefore, you will not let Fairy Tail and the other guild into involve your war against Darkness the Hedgehog and his men to be stop which they are your responsibility to take care of and defeating Darkness."

"I understand. I accept those terms and will not have them involve in my business."

"With that being said, you are free to go. You speak like a true hero and the people of Magnolia and on Sorcerer Weekly were right about you, you are very determine and a respectable hedgehog."

"Thank you."

The guards walk up to Sonic and freeing him from handcuffs and just about to escorted Sonic out of the place but suddenly, they heard some noises outside which bringing everyone surprise and suspicious and just about to wonder what is going on, the whole Fairy Tail rushed inside the room.

"Hey Sonic we're here to get you..."

The whole Fairy Tail guild see Sonic being freed from the council after finding him not guilty. Sonic and the enter council stared at them with shocking expressions on their face.

"Here..."

"Oh my goodness..."Sonic murmured shaking his head.

* * *

_Back at Fairy Tail Guild..._

Everyone of the guild had escorted Sonic out returning back to the guild. Sonic explained everyone about everything that happen and how he stood up to the council and changing their minds and also telling them that they're not allowed to be involved into his war against Sonic and Darkness's fight. Everyone was puzzled and shocked about this but they all let it slide and celebrate Sonic's return.

Sonic sat at the table joined by Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Era, Cana, Juvia and Happy.

"We're glad that you're not guilty for the crimes you did not committed." Lucy said.

"Yeah man. How don't know how you turn things around but you sure are something else." Gray added.

"A real man shows pride and wisdom towards others." Elfman said with pride patting Sonic on the back.

"Thank you everyone. I can't not believe how humiliating that you all came to the council to rescue which I did not needed help." Sonic said stopping everyone.

Sonic look around but sighed.

"But although I am going to let it slide and it was nice of you all cared about me. Thank you all again." Sonic thanked.

"No problem Sonic, we're not going to let those suckers take you away." Natsu said.

"Of course. We're a family and nobody gets left behind." Gray added.

"Thanks." Sonic responded with a smile.

"You're welcome. Hey what do you say you and I head somewhere private honey?" Cana asked.

"Thanks for the offer but I'll pass. I'm going home, you guys enjoy your party and the celebration. I'm not in a mood for a drink, party or whatever you guys got going including a bullcrap brawl."

Sonic stood up from the table and just about to leave but Natsu stopped Sonic.

"Hey Sonic, I want a rematch right now." Natsu requested.

"Really?" Sonic inquired.

"Yeah I've gotten stronger during the mission with the other guilds."

"I see."

"So what do you say, let's fight."

Everyone turn their attention to Sonic and Natsu wondering if Sonic is going to accept the challenge once more.

"No." Sonic responded.

"What?! Come on Sonic you and me right now!"

"I said no. I had enough crap for one day and yesterday. Now please... leave me alone."

Sonic left the guild in a sad mood sounding sad. Just when Natsu was going after Sonic to demand a fight again but Makarov stopped the dragon slayer.

"No... leave the hedgehog alone. Give him some time alone." Makarov defended.

"But gramps, I just wanna..."

"I said no Natsu. Leave him alone, Sonic needs to be alone for a while."

"Is Sonic going to be ok?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know give him some time."

* * *

_Elsewhere, Darkness's castle..._

"Looks like the plan failed to get Sonic out of the way after all huh?" Brock said.

"Indeed. I do not know how Sonic does it but Fairy Tail will not be involve into his mess including the other guilds." Darkness agreed.

"You seem happy sire." Claw stated.

"I am. Since they are out of the way, Sonic will be the only one trying to stop us. Which the games is still playing and things just get very interesting."

"SSSSSSSSSo what issssssss our next move Darkness?" Poison asked.

"Do not worry, I have something in mind in time though but for now we wait for our next step for total darkness."

**To Be Continued...**

**Seems like Darkness and his crew will lay low for awhile now. Sonic seem very depressed and sad all of sudden. Find out next time on Fairy of Darkness.**


	18. Homesick

Chapter 18: Homesick

Sonic hasn't been at the guild for seven days straight like a week now. He stayed home most of the time being a mute. He had missed his friends and family so much that he wanted to go home back to his world right now but Sonic doesn't know how to get back thus finding a way back home which became hard for him because of the distractions that he has been encountering through the days.

Sonic right now was laying in bed looking up at the ceiling. He stayed like that for an hour so he decided to sit up from his bed, gets himself up from his bed and looking out at the window. Sonic sighed himself in a sad mood and so he decided to head to the bathroom and takes a hot shower.

* * *

_The Fairy Tail Guild..._

Sonic has not been at the guild for seven straight days days in a week. Everyone seem to be worried about him as everything was very quiet. The fans of Sonic arrive to the guild wanting to meet Sonic but he was not at the guild, the reporter also came by to see Sonic which Sonic is not here at the guild which got the reporter upset. The guild all wanted to be on the first cover they all were fighting over it which had started a brawl over it.

Right now Lucy was stuck in boredom knowing she is broke and got to find a job to pay her rent somehow. Mirajane went on and spoke to the master.

"Master. Sonic has not been at the guild seven days in a week." Mirajane reminded.

"I know. No one hasn't seen him since he left the guild returning home seven days ago." Makarov assured.

"Yeah this isn't like him to not arrive at the guild for seven days straight." Gray stated.

"And besides I want a rematch with Sonic." Natsu said causing everyone's to have a sweatdrop.

"I hope Sonic is ok." Lucy hoped.

"Same here girl, make me wonder why he has not arrive at the guild lately?" Cana wondered.

"I think I know why?" Mirajane answered.

"What's that Mira?" Evergreen questioned.

"He's homesick. He misses his home so much that is why. I had seen the look on his face while working in the guild and can tell he misses his friends and family."

"That is why." Lucy said.

"I feel so sorry and very ad for him." Wendy said in a sad tone.

"We all should go visit him and let him know he is not alone." Erza suggested.

"Good idea but no one knows where Sonic lives at anyway." Gray responded.

"That's right, he hasn't told anyone where he lives at."

"He probably doesn't want to tell anyone to invade his house like I know some certain people." Lucy stated pointing at Natsu and Happy.

"Hey now don't be like that." Natsu reasoned.

"I think Sonic needs a girlfriend." Happy suggested.

"Why would Sonic need a girlfriend?!" Lucy argued.

"If he is looking for one, I can be the one to give him anything that he desired like a real woman." Cana said with a smile.

"I'm pretty sure he won't date any girl who always drinking all day long." Macao murmured.

"I heard that?!"

"Why don't he hook up with a beautiful and good looking fairy tail wizard like me for a change." Evergreen said smile.

"I do not think so." Cana argued.

"Ladies stop. Sonic does not need a girlfriend at this time but give him some time. This is what he needs to go through on his own. He'll come around so leave him alone." Makarov said.

"But master..." Erza interjected.

"No Erza. Sonic need some time so we must not interfere."

* * *

Sonic's Residence...

Sonic sighed in depression still thinking about his friends and family back at Mobius. He did gave them their happiness and save them bringing the people back to life with his chaos energy stopping Darkness from his terrible destruction. Sonic place his hands on his lap until he had felt something. Sonic reach to his pocket and take out a picture wondering what it is until his eyes were widen seeing a picture of himself and his friends and family who had took a group photo together.

"I forgot I had this picture in pocket and never realized that I had this all this time." Sonic said to himself.

Sonic look at the picture and smiled to it knowing this would help him. He soon realize that they are all alright and knowing they were all ok and can still safe their world without him from Eggman himself. Sonic decide to get dress and head on out to the store to get a picture frame. After purchasing the picture frame, Sonic head on back home and set up his picture in a picture frame and setting it on to the side table next to his bed forming a smile on his face.

"I won't let all of you done. Darkness is still alive and I will stop him guys, I have brought you all happiness and peace once again. I may not be home but I am still in your hearts guiding you to your light. I will not fail you all and you too Mom, Dad and Uncle Chuck. This on is for all of you." Sonic said shedding a tear from his eye.

Sonic glance to the picture one last time and left out his house walking on over to the guild. Sonic see civilians greeting him which form a smile greeting them back and had arrived to the guild entering inside opening the door. Everyone turn their attention towards the blue blur hero making his appearance.

"I'm back everyone. Did you all missed me." Sonic greeted sharing a big smile on his face.

"SONIC?!"

Everyone head over to Sonic. Wendy pounce onto Sonic hugging him. Sonic returns the hug and glance on everyone.

"Sonic are you alright." Erza asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I found something that made me smile and cheer me up so I'm fine. I know my friends and my family are all ok. I may not be with them but my heart is with them and so is their into my heart guiding me through my ups and downs." Sonic answered with a smile.

"I am glad that you're ok Sonic." Makarov said.

"Yeah we all were worried about you." Mirajane added.

"I know. Sorry I made you all sad and worried about me." Sonic apologized.

"You don't need to apologize Sonic. You are one of the Fairy Tail members and we all stick together." Makarov informed.

"Thank you everyone for everything. Since all of that is taken care of, I can move on. Speaking of which, hey Natsu."

"What's up buddy." Natsu responded.

"Want to have a rematch?"

"Hell yeah I'm all fired up!"

"I knew you was going to say that. But let's make things interesting."

"Go on."

"Let's have a three again one fight. So in that case, Gray and Gajeel."

"Hey." Gray responded.

"What's up?!" Gajeel answered.

"Wanna join in on the fight. You guys against me." Sonic offered shocking everyone in the process.

"What three against one? No I forbid y-" Makrarov innterjected but is soon interrupted.

"We all accept!" Natsu, Gray and Gajeel accepted.

"Cool. Let's head outside and fight." Sonic grinned.

"Oh I wanted to fight you for some time now buddy." Gray said smiling.

"Be careful Gray." Juvia advised.

"Now the games can really begin." Gajeel chuckled.

"Looks like the real man Sonic versus Natsu, Gray and Gajeel. This is going to be a real man fight?!" Elfman cheered.

"Let's step outside and get things started then boys." Sonic gestured.

**Looks like Sonic is going to fight Natsu but with Gray and Gajeel teaming up with Natsu to fight Sonic. This is going to be a big blowout fight. Stay tune for more of Fairy of Darkness.**


	19. Three Against One

Chapter 19: Three Against One

_Outside of Fairy Tail..._

Everyone around Magnolia heard about the fight with Natsu, Gray and Gajeel versus Sonic which brought everybody interest to see the fight. The all head over to Fairy Tail outside and Cana counting up the bets. Everyone had bet on Sonic knowing he is strongest and powerful and some of them bet on Natsu, Gray and Gajeel to win. Wendy was too excited to see Sonic fighting against two dragon slayers and the Ice Mage.

After getting all the bet, Cana closed the bets and letting everyone know.

"Ok the bet is now closed." Cana announced.

"Lucy. Who did you bet on to win?" Mirajane asked.

"Well I did not plan on betting but with earning some big time money, my money is on Sonic to win." Lucy responded.

"I bet on Sonic also."

"Well I bet on Natsu, Gajeel and Gray." Levy said smiling.

"You know Sonic is going to win." Lucy informed.

"Who know what will happen, I think the three of them will have a chance to defeat Sonic."

"We'll know once we find out."

"C'mon Sonic! Show them what a real man is!" Elfman cheered.

"Be careful my darling." Juvia advised pointing at Gray.

"Let's go Sonic!" Macao and Wakaba cheered.

"C'mon Natsu!' Happy also cheered.

Sonic chuckle and look on at Natsu, Gray and Gajeel.

"Oh I am all fired up now." Natsu cried in excitement.

"This is going to be a piece of cake to take you down Sonic." Gajeel added.

"Hope you know what you're into because we're going to beat you down and be the top next strongest people in Fairy Tail." Gray smirked making Sonic grinning.

"Ahahahahaha you think. I hope all of you are all strong because I am going to go all out." Sonic hoped.

"We're ready."

"Good."

Sonic takes off his black sleeveless shirt and throwing it to the side which made Lucy, Mirajane, Cana and even Erza blushed to Sonic's shirtless body. Everyone seen Sonic's scars on his body and his arms which Wendy gasped in horror seeing how Sonic have been going through all of the injure and brutal fights during his hero careers. Evergreen smirked and licked her lips.

"I am so going to ask him out on a date after this." Evergreen said seductively.

"Now that is done. Before we get started, why don't I transform into my strongest form." Sonic said causing everyone to be shocked.

"Go ahead man, I've became stronger and can't wait to show you." Natsu accepted.

"Ok then."

Sonic went on turning into his super form.

"That is your strongest form?" Gajeel asked.

"Nope. It's get better, I can even ascended it to a new level." Sonic responded.

"WHAT?!" Every yelled in shock.

Sonic ascending on to his second leave to his super form.

"This is my level 2 ascending level or you can call me Super Sonic 2." Sonic informed.

"Amazing. That's is?" Makarov said.

"I wonder what Sonic has in store for Sonic?" Mirajane hoped.

"Yeah so do I." Lucy agreed.

"So can we get to the fight now?" Natsu said.

"I'm not done. This is my strongest one." Sonic responded.

"What? What are you..."

"This is my third and strongest form of my super form."

Sonic then charge up and powering up his form screaming making everyone gasp in surprise.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah?!"

Everyone stood in watch as the hedgehog transforms letting out a loud scream during his transformation. After seconds of the transformation. Sonic stood on his ground with his quills grew longer and spikier seeing everyone in major shock of Sonic's transformation.

"Oh my goodness... Is that his level three form?" Happy asked.

"It has got to be. I've never seen anything like that." Makarov responded.

"Whoa... now that is one heck of a transformation." Macao commented.

"You said it pal." Wakaba added.

"I've never seen anyone can pull of something like that before." Carla said in shock.

"Yeah. Sonic is beyond amazing." Wendy added.

"Now that is a cool transformation there buddy." Natsu said.

"Yeah man I am lost without words." Gray added.

"Yeah yeah enough with the demonstrations so let's get down to the real fight." Gajeel suggested.

"I agree." Natsu agreed fired up.

"Now the games can begin." Sonic responded.

With that being said, the three had charge on over to Sonic which Natsu and Gajeel jump ahead and raising up their fists.

"Fire Dragon's Iron..."

"Iron Dragon's Hard..."

"Fist!'

Natsu and Gajeel let out their powerful attack against Sonic but the hedgehog blocked them by catching their fists altogether and smirked.

"Whoa... did he just caught their fists with his bare hands?" Levy wondered.

"NOW THAT'S MANYLY!" Elfman cheered.

"How did you..." Natsu stuttered.

"I told you, this is my strongest form." Sonic responded.

Sonic jumps in the air lifting the two dragon slayers and slamming down to the ground. Gray took the opportunity to release his ice magic.

"Ice Geyser!" Gray shouted.

Gray slam his hands to the ground sending out ice from the ground and freezing Sonic in solid ice. Gray smirked as Natsu and Gajeel got up.

"Nice one Gray." Natsu commented.

All of sudden, the ice start to crack and the ice begin to break as Sonic had free himself from the ice shocking everyone.

"Whoa... he broke free from Gray's ice magic." Happy said.

"No doubt. How could Sonic pull off something like that." Bickslow asked.

"That we all were wondering the same thing Bickslow." Freed responded.

"No way... but how..." Gray stuttered.

"I told you, this is my strongest form. No magic can try to defeat me. In that case, why don't I take it easy on you guys on this." Sonic suggested.

"Hell no. I want you to stay on that form Sonic. There is no way we're not going easy." Gajeel declined.

"Yeah I agree with Gajeel. I'm just getting warmed up." Natsu added.

"If you say then come at me with everything you got." Sonic said getting to his stance.

Gray formed another Ice make magic using **Ice Make: Hammer** hitting Sonic by surprise. Natsu and Gajeel then went on to deliver another Dragon's fist techniques once again this time hitting Sonic in the face at the same time sending Sonic flying. Natsu jumped up in the air.

"**Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!**" Natsu yelled.

Sonic gets struck by the flames, Gajeel jump up and slam down with the iron pillar down hitting Sonic to the ground making the ground crack. Gray then perform **Ice Make: Cannon** at Sonic hitting him with ice to give out more damage to him.

The three waited waited so was everyone waiting for the smoke to died down. When it died down and disappeared, they see Sonic still stand seeing the yellow hedgehog chuckling cracking his neck.

"I got to admit, that actual hurt and made my head bleed a little from that attack. Now time to turn things up a notch." Sonic smirked.

Sonic start charging up his energy powering up and dash on over to Gray sending out a powerful punch straight to the face sending Gray against the tree hitting himself towards it.

"GRAY!" Juvia cried.

Sonic shoot out yellow energy beams at Natsu and Gajeel who had duck away the beams so Sonic teleports out of nowhere hitting them multiple times and sending out but out of nowhere, Natsu send out a **Fire Dragon's Elbow Attack** hitting Sonic and gave Sonic the **Iron Dragon's Hard Fist** hitting Sonic in the face once again and hitting him again and again and Gray join in and perform Ice Make: Lance sending out multiple ice spears at Sonic and Gajeel soon had an idea in mind so did Natsu.

"**Fire Dragon...**"

"**Iron Dragon...**"

"**ROAR!**"

Natsu blasted fire from his mouth and Gajeel blasted iron particles. When the two attacks hit Sonic the explosion begin to clash hitting Sonic with it while the everyone watched in surprise that they can pull off that stunt against Super Sonic 3.

"Oh man... this fight is getting too intense." Bickslow said watching.

"Can they had finished Sonic with that attack that the two dragon slayers just unleashed out?" Evergreen wondered.

"What is going to happen next?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know but I'm sure things is about to get messy." Levy answered.

"Master. Do you think they can defeat Sonic with that attack they pulled off?" Mirajane asked.

"I am not sure but there is only one way to find out is to wait." Makarov responded with a stern look.

"Alright, I think that did it." Natsu said smirking.

"Let's see if that hedgehog is so strong now." Gajeel taunted.

"I think we beat Sonic so we won." Gray said smiling.

"Oh yeah now that's what I'm talking about." Natsu cheered.

"Looks like Sonic is not responding so in that case..."

Before Makarov could announce the winner until suddenly, they hear laughter in the smoke. The smoke died down seeing Sonic bruised up a lot but is still standing. Everyone is shock to see Sonic had still standing and smirking at the three wizards.

"Is that all you guys got. I'm just getting warmed up." Sonic taunted.

"How did you..." Gray stuttered.

"I told you, my super form is my strongest and you all hurt me pretty bad and bruised me up pretty bad. You all gave out your best shots but it's time I end this fight once and for all."

"Uh oh..." Natsu, Gray and Gajeel said altogether.

Sonic charged up his energy and power and afterwards, Sonic dash over towards the three wizards. Gray tried to stop Sonic with his Ice Make abilities.

"**Ice Make: Shield!**" Gray shouted.

Gray created a wall of ice but Sonic had something else in mind thus smirking.

"**Super Sonic Boom!**" Sonic yelled.

Sonic dashed through the ice shield bashing through Gray hitting him viciously to the ground with his attack. Sonic circling around the two dragon slayers forming a yellow tornado performing Sonicwind sending them flying in the air. Sonic on other hands begin to dash towards the two dragon slayers and multiply hitting them out of nowhere dashing towards them back and forth. Sonic then went on to shoot out yellow energy balls at them and punching them down to the ground. Sonic hold up his hand and forming a yellow energy sphere and throws it down at the dragon slayers hitting them ferociously causing an explosion creating wind as everyone duck down from the explosion.

Super Sonic 3 descended down to the ground waiting for the smoke to clear out and seeing the two dragon slayers defeated by the blast unconscious and Gray who is knocked out unconsciously after Sonic Super Sonic Boomed Gray through the Ice Shield. Super Sonic 3 then revert back to Sonic and look over his shoulder seeing everyone stunned to see Sonic defeating them.

"What? Did I went overboard?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic is the winner!" Makarov announced breaking out his trance.

Everyone cheered for Sonic rushing up to him enjoying the wonderful performance. Juvia rushed over to Gray's aid to see if he is ok.

"That was amazing Sonic. Your powers were incredible." Wendy commented.

"Thanks. I warned them to go easy on them but they refused and wanted me to use my strongest form so why not." Sonic responded.

"Sonic. Your powers have became so powerful and absolutely amazing. You sure are remarkable." Makarov commented with a smile.

"Thanks. It was nothing."

"That was a wonderful performance Sonic." Evergreen said smiling at Sonic.

"And you made me lots of money. You want to have a drink with me big boy?" Cana added seductively smiling at Sonic.

"Ladies simmer down and no Cana I'll pass perhaps another time."

"Sure thing handsome."

"Are Natsu and Gajeel will be ok?"

"Of course they will. No bad injuries so they'll be fine." Makarov responded.

"Oh good and I thought I got too carried away."

"That was real manly Sonic. That strong form of yours is manly!" Elfman commented.

"Thanks Elfman."

Sonic sees Natsu and Gajeel getting up on their feet also Gray lift himself up by the help from Juvia. Sonic walk on over to them and have a word with them.

"You guys alright?" Sonic wondered.

"Yeah. You sure gave us a beatdown." Natsu responded.

"Yeah... yes you are still too strong." Gajeel added.

"It was so impossible to beat you on that level three of your super form." Gray explained.

"I warned you didn't I. I told you I can make it even to use my other forms like Electric, Fire or Ice but you all stated for me to be in my third level of my super form." Sonic informed.

"Yeah next time it'll be you and me Sonic." Natsu said with a smile.

"Looking forward to it."

"Now that is all done, let's celebrate Sonic big victory!" Elfman cheered.

Everyone cheered making Sonic chuckle.

"You guys go on ahead." Sonic gestured turning everyone down.

"Wait what about you?" Lucy asked.

"I'm going to go train that's why. I be back to join in the celebration so don't you worry."

"I can come with you handsome." Evergreen smiled.

"Nah I don't think so. You guys go on and party, I'll see you all soon."

Sonic took off dashing off leaving everyone. In secret, Claw watched Sonic witnessing the fight and communicate Darkness.

"Darkness. I spied on Sonic and he has become stronger than I thought with his super forms and his abilities." Claw communicated.

"Excellent work Claw, come on back." Darkness responded.

"Understood sire."

* * *

_The Wastelands..._

Sonic had spend hours training and this time he uses his Volt Sonic form focusing on electricity performing new abilities.

"Shockwave!" Sonic yelled sending out waves of electricity forward to the area.

"Shock Dash!" Sonic yelled using eletricity to dash on forward in great speed.

"Volt Step." Sonic yelled uses electricity performing side step.

"Electric Grind!" Sonic grinding on the rails using electricity grinding forward.

"Alpha Bolt!" Sonic shoots out lightning bolts to a distance.

"Artillery Bolt!" Sonic shoots out electric bolts fast to a very long distance.

"Alpha Blast!" Sonic uses strong kinetic shockwave sending objects and his opponents flying.

"Graviton Blast!" Sonic uses another shockwave sending the objects flying in the air hanging in the air for the short time.

"Kinetic Pulse!" Sonic uses lighting to pick ob objects and tosses them towards his opponents.

"Lightning Tether!" Sonic unleashes a electrokinetic tether pulling himself toward any other area that he wishes.

"Static Thrusters!" Sonic jumps in the air free falling gliding down to the ground slowly with static electricity.

Sonic began to use his powerful ability.

"Electric Vortex!" Sonic lends out a spinning tornado vortex with electricity demolishing rocks and objects.

After performing his abilities, Sonic revert back to his normal stat forming a smile on his face.

"That should be enough training for one day. Time to head on back." Sonic stated before taking off running.

Sonic rushed on back to Magnolia and to Fairy Tail hoping he did not miss the celebration which it was still on by the way.

"Tomorrow I'll be performing new compound abilities with my powers." Sonic stated to himself hoping to get stronger to face Darkness.

**Sonic's training and getting stronger by the moment. Stay tune for more of Fairy of Darkness.**


	20. Cherry Blossom

Chapter 20: Cherry Blossom

Everyone had attended to the party at the Cherry Blossom tree which tonight shows multiple colors like rainbow. All had participated except for Sonic, he told the Fairy Tail members that he was going to be late. Gajeel had decided to perform for everyone which everyone participate in a scavenger hunt enjoying the day so far.

* * *

_With Sonic..._

Sonic spend most of his time training since to get stronger in order to face off Darkness in their ultimate final battle against each other. Sonic transforms into his Fire Sonic forms and perform his new abilities.

"Flaming spear!" Sonic yelled sending out multiple spears of fire down to the ground and going forward to his enemies.

"Fire Slide!" Sonic run towards and slide down leaving a trail of fire to the ground to burn his opponents.

"Flaming Fence!" Sonic circles himself surrounding himself in fire so that no one can touch him and uses it around his opponents from leaving the area.

"Fire Launch!" Sonic shoots stream of fire to the ground launching himself in the air.

Sonic also begin to compound with two powers combining them together.

"Flame Shock ball." Sonic yelled shooting out flaming fire electric balls towards against his opponents.

"Electric Volt Fist!" Sonic unleashed combining fire and electric into his hands punching through the rocks.

"Fire Shock Spear!" Sonic shoots out flaming shocking spears towards his opponents to give out big damage.

"Lighting Blazing Tornado!" Sonic unleash a big tornado forming electricity into the flaming tornado hurling it around his opponents.

"Electric Fire Kick Flip!" Sonic combining electric ad fire forming a kick flip towards his enemies.

Sonic begin unleashing his powerful attack.

"Blazing Volt Sphere!" Sonic creates a blazing sphere with electricity hurls it towards his enemy and create a flaming explosion with electricity.

After unleashing his new abilities, Sonic turns into his Ice Form and had new abilities and begin to test them out.

"Ice Shockwave!" Sonic slam his hand hands down to the ground creating the shockwave of ice from the ground.

"Shatter Blast!" Sonic throws out the handful of Ice spikes blasting them towards his enemies.

"Ice Grenade!' Sonic sends out a cluster of ice spikes detonates them to explode against his enemies.

"Freeze Rocket!" Sonic sends a condense ball of sub-zero ice freezing his enemies on contact.

"Ice Launch!' Sonic summons a column of ice blasting him skyward up in the air.

"Ice Spikes!" Sonic shoots ice spikes from his hands towards his opponents.

Sonic decide to lend out his powerful ice move attack.

"Ice Vortex!" Sonic unleash and generates a massive waves of jagged ice freezing his enemies in his path.

Sonic went on to combine ice and electric to give out more damage.

"Shocking Ice Spikes." Sonic shoots out spikes with electricity inside from his bare hands against his enemies.

"Freezing Lighting Floor." Sonic freeze the ground and shock his opponents with electricity.

"Blizzard Shock Sphere!" Sonic unleashes a big spear of ice throwing it and exploding letting out electricity against his enemies.

"Lighting Ice Fist!" Sonic formed ice from his fists with electric in his hands and punching against his enemies freezing and shocking his opponents.

Sonic combines with Ice and Fire together forming new abilities.

"Ice Blazing Wave!" Sonic shoots out the wave of blue fire containing ice with it.

"Freeze Haze!" Sonic shoots out freezing blue of fire against his opponents.

"Freeze Fire Balls." Sonic shooting out freeze fire balls at his opponents from his hands.

"Freeze Flame Beam!" Sonic unleash a beam of freezing fire beam against his enemy.

Sonic transforms into his Volt Sonic form and unleash his new abilities.

"Electric Beam!" Sonic shoots a beam of lighting from his hand.

"Bolt Stream!" Sonic unleashing shooting stream of bolts.

"Alpha Rocket!" Sonic can lend out huge payload of kinetic energy exploding it against his enemies.

"Electric Barrier!" Sonic surrounds himself into a ball of electric shielding himself from his enemies.

"Electric Arrow!" Sonic can form an electricity into a bow and shoots out electric arrow at his enemy.

"Lighting Kick Flip!" Sonic flip himself backwards with lighting kicking his enemy performing a kick flip with lighting.

Sonic then start to begin combining electric and fire into new abilities one last time.

"Lighting Blaze Beam!" Sonic shoots a beam of lighting with fire towards the rock and his enemies.

"Blazing Lighting Spear!" Sonic sends out spears of lighting and fire at multiple enemies.

"Lighting Fire Punch!" Sonic formed lightning and fire in his fist sending out a brutal punch.

"Lighting Blaze Dash!" Sonic dash on with lighting and fire altogether bashing against his opponent in high speed.

Sonic went on to unleash an powerful attack to go along with his new abilities on the list.

"Lighting Blaze Arrow!" Sonic forms electric and fire into a bow and shoots the bow of lighting and fire at his opponents.

"Volt Blazing Sphere!" Sonic creating a large sphere of electricity combining it with fire and hurls it down to his enemy creating a shocking explosion with fire damaging his opponent.

After performing numerous abilities of his forms. Sonic reverts back to his normal form and stretching out his arms and legs.

"Hehehe it looks like I've becoming stronger as much I've been training to get stronger and more focused to faced Darkness. Somehow, my super form powers has been feeling strange lately including my werehog form. Although I've been fin. I got to get back to Magnolia." Sonic said

Sonic speed off heading on back to Magnolia Town. Sonic got their within seconds and meets with the guild enjoying the special event. Sonic even looks around for Lucy.

"Hey where's Lucy?" Sonic asked.

"Oh she is not feeling well and having a cold so she won't be joining with us tonight." Happy responded.

"Damn. I'm going to go see her."

"What you are, you're not joining in on a scavenger hunt?" Natsu asked.

"No I am not I'll catch you guys later."

Sonic left off heading over to Lucy's house.

* * *

_Lucy's House..._

Lucy resting in her bed sniffling as she is sick having a cold. She felt sad for not participating to watch the Cherry Blossom tonight to see the beautiful colors tonight. She felt a presence nearby when she turns around, Sonic is there inside her house.

"Sonic!" Lucy squealed.

"Hey there sunshine. I heard you were sick so I thought I come by to take care of you." Sonic responded.

"Shouldn't you be with the others."

"I was but I thought I come by to see you and take care of you. I don't leave my friends hanging on a special event so you're important to me."

"Thank you Sonic for that."

"No problem. That's what friends are for."

"Hey Sonic. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course. What's on your mind Lucy?"

"That kiss. The kiss that we shared few days ago. What do you think of it, did you felt something weird to you?"

"I... I don't know but I did not felt anything. What about you?"

"A little bit, it was my first kiss by the way. I felt... attracted to you."

"Really? Wow... I'm touched and flattered to hear you say that. And I thought you and Natsu were an item."

"Oh hell no. Not going to happen, I don't know. You have gotten Mirajane, Cana, Evergreen and even Erza to like you."

"I noticed. I've heard one of your celestial spirits taking a liking of you for your body or your beauty."

"It's both but I'm not into them exactly."

"Yeah. I can see that. Anyway I made you some special tea."

Sonic walks over to Lucy's bed taking a seat next to her and hands her the cup of tea. Lucy takes a sip of her tea and brought a smile on her face.

"This is good." Lucy commented.

"Thank you. My mother taught me how to make this good tea and gave it to me when I'm feeling sick or not feeling well." Sonic explained.

"So do you still miss them?"

"My parents and my friends. Yes I do, realizing that they're ok which makes me happy. I brought them back their light and their happiness once again from the wrath of Darkness."

"Anyway, Sonic do you think you'll be ready to face Darkness?"

"Yes. My war against with Darkness is far from over, I will protect you, the guild and everyone around the world from Darkness and his minions. I am the only one that will stop him."

"I know you'll stop him but are you sure you want to do this alone by yourself?"

"If it means to protect everyone... yes I am."

"Be careful. I know you'll stop him, I believe and have faith in you."

"Thank you Lucy."

Lucy smiled and takes another sip of her tea. Sonic had decide to spend more time taking care of Lucy. As the day went by, the tree had light up into bright beautiful colors which made everyone smile. Natsu felt bad for Lucy and Sonic for not participating here to see the Cherry Blossom Tree so he and Happy had an idea in mind cutting off the tree letting it sail towards Lucy's place.

The two had spend more time together until they look out the window seeing the tree which made Lucy smiled brightly and Sonic share a smile with Lucy.

"It's so beautiful." Lucy whispered.

"Indeed it is. I take it this is Natsu's doing." Sonic guessed.

"I'm afraid it is."

Sonic and Lucy smile so Lucy laid her head on Sonic's shoulder drove Sonic by surprise but let it all slide as the two watched the tree flowing on the river. Sonic smiled watching the tree knowing how beautiful it is and remained quiet with Lucy.

**Looks like Sonic has gotten stronger and will he be ready for Darkness. Find out next time of Fairy of Darkness.**


	21. Football

Chapter 21: Football

The guild of Fairy Tail was at their usual routine still. Drinking, socializing and fighting once again. Everyone seem to be bored of this day and did not want to go on some jobs. Sonic arrive to the guild after taking of errands paying his rent and getting food groceries for his household. Sonic looked around the place and smiled and sees Wendy walking up to Sonic.

"Hey Sonic." Wendy greeted.

"Hey yourself sunshine, what's up?" Sonic inquired with a smile.

"Nothing in particular, are you going on a job?"

"Hmm... I don't think so. I have a lot of money so I don't think so for now. However everyone seem to be bored as it seems."

"Yeah it sure is."

Sonic sees Natsu and Gray fighting once again, Cana drinking a barrel of liquor, Lucy laying her head on the bar counter also she waved at Sonic with smile and Sonic waved at her back, Mirajane attending with the guild members, Gajeel eating some iron, Levy reading her books and looking around the place. Sonic grin and had an idea up in mind.

"What's on your mind Sonic?" Wendy asked.

"Wendy, can you do me a favor?" Sonic requested.

"Of course. What do you need?"

"I need you to get everyone out back in twenty minutes. I know what we all can do today fro doing the usual everyday routine."

"Can you tell me?"

"Oh it's a surprise. Just tell them I got a surprise for everyone."

"Ok I'll do that."

Sonic smiled and heads out back and sets up what Sonic is planning.

"Oh I got something a great idea and I bet everyone is going to enjoy it." Sonic thought smirking.

* * *

_Twenty Minutes Later..._

The guild went outside out back which Wendy told everyone to meet with Sonic. When all of them came out, they see a big field with lines which all of them had numbers like 10, 20, 30, 40 to the right, 50 on the middle and 10, 20, 30 and 40 on the left. There are two big end zones of each side. Everyone looked around and they see Sonic who had just finished making something which it was a ball. Sonic's ears perk up so he turn his attention to the rest of the guild, they were interested to find out what is going on until Makarov began to speak.

"Sonic. What is the meaning of all of this?" Makarov asked.

"Well... Since it's a everyday usual routine here at the guild so I thought I bring up a change of pace with a game that we're going to play." Sonic responded.

"A game?" Lucy inquired.

"Oh I like a game. So what is this game called?" Mirajane asked.

"Yeah Sonic tell us." Jet added.

Everyone had ask Sonic what the game is making the hedgehog chuckle a bit and simmer everyone down.

"Hey chill everyone. I'm going to tell you. It's a game I called: Football." Sonic informed.

"What's Football?" Erza asked.

"I've never heard of the game Football." Happy added.

"Which is why I am going to explain it to you all." Sonic responded.

"Please fill us in Sonic?" Makarov asked.

"Certainly. You see: Football is a cool sport played by two teams with the amount of eleven players of each team defending their position from the other team to score points. Each side has 50 yards which it is the total of 100 yards. The rules of the game, you have to take the ball to the end zone to the teams side of their end zone to score for points which it call Touchdown. When you have a touchdown, you gain six points. Also you can score another point or two points however if you want to win."

Sonic explained through everything about the game as the guild understand everything about the game as Sonic explaining it slowly so they can understand the rules of the game.

"The team has the most score wins." Sonic finished.

"Now that sounds like a challenge to me." Natsu said smirking.

"And brutal. Although you said you can tackle right?" Gray asked.

"That's right you can tackle anyone to stop your opponent from reaching to the end zone to score the touchdown." Sonic answered.

"In that case, I'm in."

"Me too. I want to play?" Natsu said.

"I want to play too. It sounds so intense for a real man." Elfman volunteered.

"Sonic can I ask a question?" Erza asked.

"Of course Erza?"

"Can females play this game?"

"Sure thing."

"In that case, I accept the challenge."

"So Makarov, what do you think?"

"Well... I've never heard of this game before and this idea you came up... I love it so let's get the game started."

"Alright now who wants to be the captains of their team?"

Everyone raised their hands wanting to be captains. Sonic look around and form a smile.

"Natsu and Gray, you guys are team captains of your own team." Sonic picked.

"Sweet!" Natsu and Gray squealed.

Natsu and Gray stood next to Sonic. Makarov also asked a question.

"Sonic are you going to participate in this game?" Makarov asked.

"Yes I am and by the way, no one is allowed to use magic during this game. If anyone uses their magic will cause a disqualification of the game." Sonic explained making everyone frowned their faces.

"That's good, now let's get the game started."

"Ok you want to be the referee Makarov?"

"Of course I do."

"Wendy will you be the scorekeeper and keep track of the time of the first, second, third and fourth quarter?"

"Yes I sure can." Wendy responded.

"And Mira, will you keep track of the first, second, third and fourth down in the game?"

"Of course I can. You can count on me?" Mirajane accepted with a smile.

"Ok now that is done. Now I believe we should get straight to pick on to be on the teams. Natsu you go first?"

"Ok. My first pick is Sonic." Natsu responded smiling.

"WHAT?! I wanted to pick Sonic!" Gray argued.

"Well too bad, Sonic told me I can pick first."

"Guys chill out. Save it for the game. Now it's your turn Gray."

"Ok I choose Jet."

"Guess I'm on Gray's team."

Natsu and Gray went on picking one person one by one until they had their full team.

**Natsu's Team:**

**Natsu**

**Sonic**

**Macao**

**Erza**

**Bickslow**

**Warren**

**Elfman**

**Gajeel**

**Vijeeter**

* * *

**Gray's Team:**

**Gray**

**Droy**

**Nab**

**Loke/Leo (Participated to impress Lucy in the game)**

**Wakaba**

**Reedus**

**Alzack**

**Freed**

**Max**

The teams were ready to play while the other guild sit this one out to watch the game. Lucy didn't want to play just decided to watch alongside with Levy and Cana including Evergreen. Gray team will be receiving the ball while Natsu's team will be kicking the ball. Everyone had gotten themselves ready as Erza start to requip herself changing into a red shirt and blue gym shorts and red sneakers ready to play. Sonic look on and sees Erza who glances on over and winks at him.

"Ready Sonic?" Erza checked.

"Of course." Sonic responded.

Vijeeter volunteered to kick as Makarov then finally announces the game.

"Now everyone is ready. BEGIN!" Makarov started.

Vijeeter started off kicking the ball to the other side of their opponent. Gray had caught the ball and runs it to the end zone. Natsu runs as fast as he could and tackles Gray to the ground landing on the 29 yard line. Natsu cheered causes Gray to growl in anger.

"First down!" Mirajane announced.

"Let's go Gray!" Juvia cheered.

"Looks like Juvia is cheering for Gray." Levy said smiling.

"I know. She sure is head over heels for Gray." Lucy responded.

"So who do you want to win?"

"I'm going with Natsu just because of Sonic."

"Same here just because of Gajeel though."

"I vote for Natsu's team to win also. Although Sonic is good looking out there." Cana said eyeing on Sonic.

* * *

_Back with the game..._

Gray's team lined up for the first down and same goes to Natsu's team. Gray then says hut as the team pressed on each other to sack the quarterback. Gray sees the opening so he then throws the ball at Jet who catches it running to the goal to score a touchdown but Sonic speed up and tackles Jet to the ground landed the ball to the 36 yard line at Natsu's side.

"You're fast Sonic." Jet complimented.

"Thanks and so are you." Sonic responded with a smile.

The two head on back regroup with their teams and form a new game plan. Seconds after, they lineup one more. Gray signaled hut and the team went on against each other, Gray then tosses the ball to Wakaba rushing on but he is later tackled by Elfman delivering a big hit against Wakaba to the ground and cheered.

"Now that's how a real man tackles their opponent!" Elfman cheered.

It's now a second down and they all regroup for a new game plan. After that, the line up again for the second down. Gray signal hut and the team go at it again. Gray looks on for Jet and sees his guy so he throws the ball at Jet but suddenly, Sonic catches the ball forcing an interception which shocked Gray's team so Sonic then rushing on over to the end zone. Lucy, Cana, Evergreen and Levy cheered for Sonic and Natsu's team as Sonic running to the end zone. Reedus came out of nowhere and tackles Sonic to the 49 yard line making their ball Natsu's ball. Natsu's team went on and cheer for Sonic for catching a ball.

"Nice one Sonic!" Natsu cheered.

"That was awesome Sonic." Warren commented.

"Thanks guys." Sonic responded.

"First down! Natsu's team, 47 yard." Makarov commented.

The team all regroup coming up a game plan and lines up. Right now Sonic is the quarterback then signaled hut as the team go at it defending Sonic from getting sack. Sonic look for an opening seeing Warren so Sonic throws the ball at Warren catches the ball and runs to the end zone. Freed tackles down Warren forcing a fumble. Nab jumps forward and catches the ball receiving it for Gray's team. Sonic rush on over and help Warren up.

"Oh man, I dropped the ball. Sorry guys." Warren apologized.

"No big deal, we'll get it back don't you worry. We all make mistakes." Sonic responded with a smile.

The team regroup to form a new game plan and line up for the first down since now Gray's team has the ball. Gray signaled hut and perform the game while the team going at each other. Gray looks for Jet but sees Leo open so Gray throws the ball before Elfman sacked Gray. The ball is thrown and it is... catch by Leo and running to the end zone. Erza charges to Leo but Leo blocked Erza's path and sees Natsu and Bickslow coming toward him but Leo jumps on over them and then scores the touchdown finally reaching to the end zone.

"Touchdown for Gray's team!" Makarov announced.

"YES! Let's go Gray!" Juvia cheered in excitement.

Gray's team cheered for Leo scoring for the team. He looks over at Lucy and winks at him causing her to blush.

"Aw man! We should've score for our team." Natsu snarled.

"Don't worry, we'll score." Macao said cheering up Natsu.

The team regroup and decide to go for two points so they line up again for the second point conversion. Gray signaled hut and tosses the ball to Leo to score again for the team but he is tackled by Elfman stopping Leo for scoring.

"YES! That's a real man tackle!" Elfman said grinning.

Gray's team set up for the kick while Natsu's team readied themselves for receiving it. Droy then went on kicking the ball over to Natsu's team. Sonic catches the ball and runs towards to the end zone. Sonic sees Jet going to the tackle running but Sonic jukes Jet keep on going, Reedus prepare to tackle Sonic but Elfman came along and blocks Reedus helping Sonic. Freed and Max catches up to Sonic to tackle him but Sonic hopes on over while they jump to tackle him as Sonic kept on going. Gray, Alzack and Droy rush on over to tackle Sonic stopping him from reaching their end zone. Erza and Gajeel came along and block them and Natsu tackles down Gray for Sonic and Sonic had reach to the end zone scoring a touchdown for the team.

"Touchdown Natsu's team!" Makarov announced.

Lucy, Evergreen, Levy and Cana cheered for Sonic for scoring a touchdown. Natsu and Erza cheered Sonic on for the touchdown. The regroup for the extra point going for 2 point conversion. They all line up readied themselves. Sonic signaled hut and the team begin to pressing against each other blocking or going through. Sonic then tosses the ball towards Bickslow going through to the end zone and score a 2 point conversion for the team. The girls cheered some more for Sonic on Natsu's team. Wendy also cheered Sonic for Natsu's team with a smile smile on her face.

"Sonic is great out there." Wendy commented.

"You sure are enjoying yourself Wendy." Carla pointed.

"I am. Sonic is amazing out there."

Natsu's team prepared the kickoff as Vijeeter kicked the ball to Gray's team. This time, Freed caught the ball and runs it over to the end zone. Gray blocked Natsu's path and Reedus blocking Elfman for tackling Freed. Freed then blocking Macao and Wakaba blocks Warren to tackle him. Sonic catches up and tackles Freed out of balance which their ball will be at the 32 yard line for the first down. Nab helps Freed up on his feet and regroups with the others.

The teams had formed a game plan and line up for the first down. Gray then signaled hut and the teams go at it once more, look for Jet or Leo o throw the ball but he is tackled and sacked by Natsu which bringing them for the second down.

"HA! In your face Gray!" Natsu teased.

"Shut up flame brain!" Gray barked.

"What you say stripper!"

"You hear my pyro breath."

They growled at the second before returning back with the team to regroup. Once they form a new game plan, they lineup for the second down as the ball is at 38 yard line as it is second and 17. Gray signaled hut and the team charge at each other, Gray found Jet open so he throws the ball. Sonic tries to catch it but its caught by Jet and Sonic tackles down Jet to the ground landed the ball to the 32 yard line at Natsu's side.

The teams had regroup forming a new game plan for the first down once again.

* * *

_Elsewhere..._

Claw watches on seeing Sonic and the guild playing football seeming to have a wonderful time as the guild are having so much fun playing football. Claw smirked watching the game in amusement.

"What is going on down there Claw?" Darkness asked.

"They're playing Football sire. It seems like Sonic had made an idea for them to play the game." Claw responded.

"Football huh? That's interesting. Did you catch on Sonic's power level?"

"Yes. He's become stronger as we speak. Although..."

"What is it?"

"Sonic's energy has becoming weird once I had scanned it and sensed it. I don't know what is going on but I suggest you watch out sire?"

"Do not worry about me, Sonic will never beat me. His forms are too weak to defeat me including his super form. Return back to the stronghold."

"Understood."

Claw glance on over then return back to the stronghold.

* * *

_Back to the game..._

The team went through all three quarters of the game scoring touchdowns and scoring points. Right now it is fourth down and the game is tied up to 44 and 44 game. Now they are down in a minute and twenty two seconds left which it is still running to end the game. Gray now has the ball for the team and the teams are now forming a game plan as now the ball is at the 26 yard line at Natsu's side and they switch directions as Natsu's side is now at the right and Gray's side is at the left.

"We cannot let Gray's team score for the win." Natsu said.

"Of course. We need to pull off everything to stop them for scoring another touchdown." Erza agreed.

"Yeah we're going to step up our game to win this game and there is no turning back now." Macao pointed.

"So do anyone have any ideas?" Gajeel asked.

"Yeah anyone?" Warren added.

"Sonic. What's the next move for this last play?" Vijeeter asked.

"Alright. Natsu and Elfman you all try charging towards Gray from scoring a touchdown for trying to throw the ball to Leo or Jet. Bickslow, you target at Leo to intercept the ball, Erza and Gajeel you guys focus on Max and Nab for sneaking for the catch, Macao focus of Freed and Warren make sure you keep your eyes Alzack and Vijeeter you got Reedus including Wakaba." Sonic commanded.

"Got it." Everyone responded.

_To Gray's team..._

"Ok. Jet and Leo you guys go long for the long catch, Alzack, Nab and Wakaba keep your eyes peeled for the a short distance catch, Reedus, Max and Freed you guys keep them off of my backs for the long catch, Droy keep an eye out for Jet and Leo for the big opening for the long catch" Gray planned.

"Got it." Everyone responded with a nod.

Team Natsu and Gray all line up for the last play of the game trying to win not going for overtime. The time is now 44 seconds left. Everyone looked on carefully so was Makarov, Wendy and Mirajane as the game is getting close to end. Gray then signaled hut and the team go at it once again for the last play. Jet and Leo go long running towards to the end zone. Sonic backed away focusing on Gray. Gray sees Natsu and Elfman charging towards Gray to sack him and forces Gray to throw the ball up in the air and gets tackled by Natsu and Elfman. Max and Nab sees the ball and tries to catch it as everyone is still in their seats. All of sudden, Sonic jumps on and catches the ball and running to the end zone. Sonic sees Freed and Reedus trying to tackle Sonic but Sonic jumping over at them and ducking away Wakaba trying to tackles Sonic as Sonic continues on running. Everyone in the guild watches on as Sonic kept running to the end zone to score a touchdown. Leo tries catching up to Sonic but he is tackled by Erza and Droy speeds up to catch Sonic but Gajeel came along and tackles down Droy for Sonic to keep going. Sonic continue to run as Jet catches up to Sonic to tackles Sonic but the blue blur blocks down Jet as Jet fells to the ground and Sonic reaches over to the end zone and scores a touchdown and for the win of the game.

The clock reaches to zero and Makarov announce the game is over and announcing Natsu's team for the win. Natsu, Macao, Erza, Gajeel, Vijeteer, Warren and Bickslow cheered on Sonic for their win. Lucy, Levy, Cana and Evergreen screamed in joy for the team. Wendy also cheered for the team and Sonic for their win. Gray's team were pissed off losing the game.

Afterward, Gray walk over to Sonic and smiled at him.

"Hey great game Sonic." Gray said extends his hand.

"Yeah. Great game to you too." Sonic responded shaking Gray's hand.

"I enjoy that game man. Let's do that again sometime." Natsu said smiling.

"Yeah we should."

"That was an amazing game guys and amazing idea Sonic. Are there anymore games in your world Sonic?"

"Of course. There is Basketball and Soccer."

"We should definitely play those games sometime man."

"Yeah that Football game was really fun." Bickslow said.

"I'm glad you all like the idea."

"That Football was real manly Sonic and you sure are a real man." Elfman commented.

"Thanks everyone. I enjoyed the game."

"We have got to do that again man that was so fun."

Everyone went on back inside the guild after enjoying the game with Natsu's team and Gray's team. The guild asked Sonic questions about Soccer and Basketball and Sonic oblige to explain them and explaining more about Football.

**The guild had enjoyed a game of Football and had a great time. What is Darkness planning, find out next time on Fairy of Darkness.**


	22. Hunted

Chapter 22: Hunted

_Darkness's Stronghold..._

Darkness is in his quarters performing a dark spell using the book of darkness. Brock enters the room seeing Darkness preparing some kind of ceremony.

"What is all of this?" Brock asked.

"Bringing in a super weapon to hunt down Sonic that will keep him occupied. Claw will be aiding it to help keep Sonic distracted." Darkness responded.

"Makes sense. Who are we bringing?"

"Do not worry, you'll find out soon enough."

Darkness read the book and forming a spell of the darkness. Darkness added his dark power into the ceremony into the hole which bringing on a shadow figure. The figure appear from the shadows that this person is jet black and white marks on his skill and has a bloody red cape around his neck and had dark blue neon eyes and he is very muscular and tall. This person was the Hellspawn himself.

"You have brought a Hellspawn with us?" Brock questioned.

"Precisely my friend, Sonic will fear the wrath of darkness once he faces the Hellspawn." Darkness responded.

"Should I get Claw here right now."

"Yes. They will be going on a mission tomorrow and distract Sonic."

"Understood."

"Sonic will not know what had hit him."

* * *

_Later, the next day..._

Sonic packed up his things going on a search for Darkness once again to put a stop of him from initiating Total Darkness. Natsu and Happy walk up to Sonic.

"We're you going pal?" Natsu asked.

"Searching for Darkness. I'm going on a hunt once again." Sonic responded.

"I can come with if you like man."

"No can't do. You're needed here in Fairy Tail. I'll see you guys later."

"Where do you think you are going?"

Sonic turn his attentions towards Erza.

"Hey Erza. I'm going on a search for Darkness." Sonic responded.

"I shall accompany you Sonic." Erza volunteered.

"No I'll be fine out there. I'll see you all later."

"Hey be careful Sonic." Wendy advised.

"Thanks."

"How long will you be gone for?"

"For a few days. I'll be fine out there."

"Hey after you come back, let's play Football." Natsu gestured.

"Yeah I'm game for that game again since it was so fun to play." Jet added.

"Me too, I had a wonderful time playing." Erza said smiling and hugging Sonic.

"Yeah sure thing. I'll see you all soon." Sonic responded waving goodbye.

Sonic took off running searching for Darkness. Claw and the Hellspawn watch Sonic took off.

"Looks like he is on the move." Claw said watching.

"Let's go after him." the Hellspawn gestured.

Claw nodded in agreement and the two pursue after Sonic.

* * *

_Darkness's Stronghold..._

"Sonic is on the move... perfect. Now the hunt can really begin." Darkness smirked.

"I hope they pull thissssssss of ssssssssire." Poison hoped.

"Do not worry, Sonic will not defeat the Hellspawn. This Hellspawn is powerful enough to defeat Sonic stronger than his super form."

"I hope you are right, sire. We all know how strong Sonic is like Claw had mentioned before and felt a strange power of Sonic's super form. I even sensed it too." Brock stated.

"You speak the truth. Only one way to find out is to see what is going to happen."

* * *

_With Sonic..._

Sonic took the train over to Onibus Town searching for clues. He was eating a vanilla cake with vanilla frosting. Sonic is silent by the moment waiting for the arrival to Onibus Town. Sonic look out the window as the train continue its course to Onibus Town. Sonic then remembered the past which brought to Mobotropolis.

_Flashback..._

_The Mobians were enjoying life on their beautiful city. Sonic and Tails hang out together at Sonic's apartment hanging and having a wonderful time together. Everything was great as the day went by but all of that had changed when something broke through the shields of the city. It was a dark blue energy ball that destroyed the shield shocking and catching everyone's attention. A certain black and grey hedgehog appear and shooting dark beams at the city causing an explosion and leaving the path of destruction._

_Everyone ran and panicked running for safety. The Freedom Fighters and Chaotix arrived to stop this menace to save their city. However, the hedgehog was too strong and powerful for anyone to defeat them so he took them down with one attack shooting a dark sphere at them defeating and leaving a crater on the ground. The hedgehog even had killed some mobians in his path even laughed evilly in satisfaction. Sonic arrived and Sonic Boomed the hedgehog but to Sonic's surprise, the hedgehog had blocked Sonic's charging attack with his bare hand smirking and blasting Sonic over to Chuck's Diner._

_The hedgehog easily defeated the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix who stood up and fight. Darkness is still too strong and powerful against them defeating with one hit each and every one of them. Sonic tries to get up but the hedgehog appear teleporting to Sonic and stomps him down to the ground looking him into his eyes._

"_So you must be this Sonic the Hedgehog character that the Doctor was telling me about." the hedgehog assumed._

"_W-Who are you..." Sonic asked weakly._

"_Who am I you asked... I am **Darkness the Hedgehog**." Darkness introduced and knocks down Sonic by one punch straight to the face._

_End of Flashback..._

Sonic open his eyes look around realizing that he had just took a nap on the train. Sonic remember the terrible incident back at Mobius to his home city.

"I can't forget that day when it all happened. Mark my words Darkness, you will pay for what you have done back at Mobius." Sonic murmured with a stern look on his face.

The train had arrived to Onibus Town. Sonic grab his one strap backpack and exits out of the train heading into town. Claw and the Hellspawn also arrived to Onibus Town.

"So what do you want to do. You want me to fight him and leave you for last to face him?" Claw asked.

"Of course. Let's surprise him." the Hellspawn accepted.

"Ok. Leave this to me and you can have him all to yourself."

Claw head on ahead to fight Sonic. The Hellspawn stood in the shadows waiting for his move to engage against the blue blur hero.

* * *

_With Sonic..._

Sonic walk through town as the people of Onibus town sees Sonic and wave at him greeting him which they heard about him in Sorcerer weekly. A group of girls rushed over to Sonic wondering if he's looking for a girlfriend but Sonic wasn't interest for a relationship at least not yet. His mind is focused on searching and stopping Darkness the Hedgehog to end their war once and for all. Sonic heads into the bar and walks up to the bar counter and takes a seat. Sonic ordered a mug and pays for his drink and takes a sip. Sonic had his eyes close minding his business for the moment.

Before Sonic can takes another sip of his mug, his ears perked up and sensed someone charging over towards him and getting ready to hit Sonic, Sonic back flip over the person and landed on his feet glancing over seeing the White Jaguar. He had weapons as he is wielding the tiger claws. The people in the bar watches on seeing Sonic and Claw glancing at each other.

"Claw." Sonic pointed.

"Hello Sonic. Surprise to see me." Claw grinned.

"Did Darkness sent you here to fight me?"

"Of course and try to kill you exactly. He wants you distracted for his Total Darkness plan."

"Total Darkness... no it can't be. Where is he?"

"Like I would tell anyone from the likes of you."

"Then I'll beat the answers out of you then instead."

Sonic was about to use his forms but decided not to.

"What. You're not going to use any of your forms?" Claw asked.

"No. I realize its a melee fight so this would be a challenge." Sonic answered.

"Come on then hedgehog."

Sonic and Claw charge at each other engaging to a melee fight showdown. Claw swinging the tiger claws at Sonic only for Sonic to dodge them and counter Claw to deliver the first hit which made Claw smirking.

"I take it that you learn martial arts." Claw said.

"Yeah I've learned a lot when I trained with Li Meun to a new fighting technique." Sonic responded.

"Interesting."

Claw roared jump in the air and swinging his claws. Sonic dodge the claws again and again to evade Claw but kick flip Sonic and slashes Sonic with the tiger claws hitting Sonic on his chest leaving the cut on his shirt and bleeding a little. Claw then kicks Sonic in the stomach and going for another slash but Sonic tilt dodging and punches Claw in the face and double kicks Claw back flipping away and Claw snarled charging over to Sonic swinging his tiger claws. Sonic counters Claw and slams him on the bar counter and slides him on it throwing him against the wall.

Sonic goes for another hit but Claw roundhouse kick Sonic spinning him around slashing Sonic with the tiger claws a few times and kicks him through the window of the bar sending Sonic outside. Sonic glances on Claw exits out of the bar jumps in the air to kill him but Sonic rolled out of the wall sending Claw to dive his claws to the ground. Sonic punches down Claw, knee kicks him and kicking him in the face sending him flying also breaking the tiger claws.

Claw notices his weapons have been destroyed and unleashing out Falcon's Talon (Ninja Gaiden 3) and gets into his stance.

"A Falcon's Talon huh?" Sonic pointed.

"That's right, I'm going to make you bleed Sonic and just the predator's prey for blood." Claw stated.

"I like to see you try."

Sonic watches on Claw running towards him fast and jumps over to Sonic to swing his weapons but Sonic ducked and rolled out of the way and spin dash Claw against the wall and back flip away also spinning himself a little before hitting the ground. Claw roared dashing towards Sonic slashing his weapons at him.

The Hellspawn looks on seeing the fight of Sonic and Claw which brought him in amusement.

"I'll wait when that hedgehog defeated Claw." the Hellspawn said watching the fight.

Sonic and Claw continue on fighting. Claw kept swinging his weapons at Sonic and kicking him but the hedgehog continues to duck evade and dodge Claws attack. Claw had finally hit Sonic with his weapons sending him numerous hits to the chest, stomach, back and his arms. He even kicked Sonic slashing him in the chest which had gave Sonic a two big slashes on his chest bleeding from the cut and Claw sending out one more slash at Sonic sending him flying three feet away to the ground.

"Time to end this." Claw determined.

Claw roared jumping in the air diving down Sonic to deliver the final blow, all of sudden Sonic homing attacked Claw in the air slamming him down to the ground even performing a bouncing ball attack five time. Sonic deliver several punches against Claw straight to the face and finally gave Claw a brutal powerful punch to the face defeating the white jaguar. Sonic picks up Claw and asked him a few questions.

"Now that I have defeated you, where is Darkness. Where is he hiding?" Sonic questioned.

"Spawn I believe its your turn." Claw said smirking.

"Spawn..."

Out of nowhere, the chains appear and wrapped around Sonic slamming the hedgehog down pretty hard and brutal a few times and unwraps Sonic and thus gave Claw a finisher so Claw charge himself and dashing towards Sonic sending Sonic numerous vicious slashes at Sonic and dive kick him down to the ground knocking Sonic out cold with everyone watch the hedgehog being defeated. The Hellspawn came out from the shadows walking over to Claw glancing to the unconscious Sonic.

"Now that we have him, let's take him somewhere that we can torture his ass." Claw suggested.

"I agree." the Hellspawn responded.

* * *

_Darkness's Stronghold..._

Darkness had just witnessed Sonic being defeated by Claw and the Hellspawn. Darkness let out an evil smile on his face watching on screen.

"Ahahahahahaha Sonic has been defeated. Now for the Total Darkness can begin. He will be busy with them for a while now." Darkness said.

Darkness had then went on prepare the plans for Total Darkness.

* * *

_Later..._

Sonic finally woken up being unconscious for so long. He try moving his body but he being tied up in chains to his wrists and around his neck as he is down on his knees. Sonic look around and sees that he is no longer in Onibus Town.

"W-Where am I?" Sonic wondered.

"You are at our safehouse."

Sonic look around notices Claw making his appearance with a smirk on his face.

"How long was I'm out?" Sonic asked.

"For three days. Man we must've knocked you out pretty bad huh?" Claw questioned.

"We?" Sonic inquired.

"He means me and him." the dark voice

The shadow figure appear next to Claw looking deadly at Sonic.

"This is Hellspawn but I like to call him Spawn for short. Is that ok with you?" Claw introduced turning his attention to Spawn.

"Of course it is. I don't mind anyone calling me Spawn." Spawn responded.

"In that case, Darkness needed you distracted and the Total Darkness will begin very soon."

"No... You won't get away with this." Sonic argued.

"In retrospect, we did. We're going to kill you now since Darkness had planned the Total Darkness and he is going release it in a few hours."

"WHAT?! He can't do that, a lot of innocent people will die including the guilds and the Magic Councils."

"Oh we know, everyone will be his slaves and will work for all of us Sonic the Hedgehog and you will be the one to blame for letting Darkness winning the war."

Sonic growled glaring daggers at Claw.

"Well I think it is time to end you so you won't be in the way of Darkness's plans." Claw stated.

"Farewell Sonic."

Spawn formed his cape into a agony axe and readied his weapon to end Sonic but cutting his head off. Sonic roared struggling free from the chains and transforming into his super form ascending to his third level of his super form becoming Super Sonic 3. Sonic broke free from the chains and blasting yellow beam at Spawn sending him crashing through the wall. Claw watches in shock and Sonic glances to Claw angrily and rushes towards him punching Claw to the stomach and punching him again in the face through the wall out of the safehouse which they are at the mountains of the snow in Mt. Hakobe.

Claw prompts himself up shaking his head and sees Super Sonic 3 reappeared and readied his attack.

"**Super Sonic Beam!**" Sonic yelled angrily.

Sonic unleashed out the yellow beam and interacts Claw screaming in pain killing him instantly with one blast. Sonic angrily glared down to the crater but he is struck behind by Spawn sending Sonic crashing down to the ground grinding against the ground of the snow. Sonic stood up on his feet and glares at Spawn making his appearance.

"Time to bring you down to hell Sonic the Hedgehog." Spawn said cracking his fists.

"I like to see your ass try. You had pissed me off too much and I am about to take my anger out on you and stop Darkness once I am done with you." Sonic said powering his energy up.

Spawn run towards Sonic and Sonic runs towards Spawn also as they ran as fast they could and engage into their intense fight. They deliver brutal punches at each other and even kicks at each other blocking, evading and dodging each and every attacks that the could throw. Sonic on other hand brutally punches Spawn in the face with intense force sending Spawn flying away and Sonic dash on towards Spawn deliver more punching blows at the Hellspawn sending out powerful punches.

"**Super Sonic Boom!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic bash against Spawn towards the mountain and rapidly punching Spawn numerous times. Spawn got angry and counters Sonic headbutted him to the face, knee kicks Sonic and punching him away. He even grabs Sonic by his ankles and swinging him around and throws him viciously through the mountains and crashing towards another mountain and hitting himself onto the ground of snow. Sonic prompts himself up until he is being struck by Spawn who appear out of the blue punching Sonic but Sonic blocked Spawn but Spawn counters Sonic punching him in the gut sending Sonic grinding onto the ground rumbling it. Spawn unleash out the chains from his body to wrap it around Sonic but Sonic caught the chains and pulls Spawn towards him and punches Spawn in the face, pulls him by the chains again and punches again and does it once again a few more times and finally punches down Spawn against the ground leaving a hole. Spawn gone outrage and uppercuts Sonic in the air and punching down Sonic against the mountain sending Sonic flying down to the ground.

Spawn dive down and kicks Sonic down to the ground brutally in intense force against the ground which had caused an earthquake creating a big crater. Sonic who had blocked the kicked begin shooting yellow energy balls at Spawn up in the air, flies up, grabbing him by the ankles and slamming Spawn down to the ground brutally. Agony growled in rage and forms his cape into his agony axe and swings at Sonic but Sonic back flips away from Spawn and got to his stance.

"You can form your bloody red cape into your axe?" Sonic questioned.

"Correct. I will chop your fucking head with this!" Spawn roared.

Spawn rush over to Sonic readied his axe. Sonic charge to Spawn using **Super Sonic Boom** at Spawn bashing against him in full velocity. The crash through the mountain which had cause an avalanche to the mountain. Sonic rapidly punches Spawn in intense speed. Spawn stopped Sonic countering and swings his axe Sonic slashing him in the chest and slashing him to the chest for another swing. Sonic screamed in pain and Spawn knee kicks Sonic to the stomach, gets behind Sonic and swing his axe three times hitting Sonic in the back giving the hedgehog three cuts on his back. Sonic had screamed in pain and Spawn wrapped Sonic with chains from his body shocking Sonic viciously and slamming Sonic down with his chains.

Sonic growled in frustration prompting himself up but he is attacked by Spawn using Necroplasmic flames towards him hurting Sonic with the flames. Sonic weakly pride himself up on his feet but he once again gets attack when he is brutally punched by Spawn straight to the face and and he is being struck to the chest by Spawn's axe injuring Sonic and Sonic screamed in agony and pain all in the same time. Sonic got down on his knees, Spawn brutally punches Sonic in the face several times beating down Sonic and Sonic spits out blood from his mouth and still struggling to get up but Sonic collapsed on his knees and revert himself back to his normal state..

"Looks like this is going to be the end for you Sonic. Your super form is no match for my dark power and my Necroplasmic abilities. You had lost the fight." Spawn said readied his axe.

"This is not my day to die." Sonic countered spitting out blood from his mouth.

"Sounds to me it is and you're about to die soon enough. Give your friends my regards when you're rotting in hell."

***Song begin playing Cereberus Theme Battle (Devil May Cry 3)***

Spawn prepared for the final blow to give to Sonic to finally eliminate him from stopping Darkness. Sonic then unleash his fury giving himself into the dark unleashing negative chaos energy surrounding himself with black aura. Sonic's fur color then begin changing color when he begin to turn black and his eyes turning pure white. Spawn looks on seeing the transformation so Spawn swing his axe at Sonic but suddenly, Sonic now as Dark Sonic caught the axe and breaks it with his hand and finally stood up on his feet.

"What the hell... how is this possible." Spawn wondered.

"I told you... you pissed me off and I will defeat Darkness. You keep making me angry and I am going to KILL YOU!" Dark Sonic stated angrily.

Dark Sonic punches Spawn straight to the face and dash on ahead sending Spawn flying. Dark Sonic deliver numerous punches at Spawn punching Spawn down to the ground and jumping up in the air.

"**Flames of Fury!**" Dark Sonic yelled.

Sonic shooting out multiple flaming balls at Spawn against him and shooting a big sphere of flames against Spawn. Spawn got back on his feet looking for Sonic but he is struck behind and struck in the front appearing everyone delivering multiple attacks against Spawn. Spawn sensed Sonic and blocked his attack, Dark Sonic kick flips Spawn to the chin and uppercuts him in the air. Dark Sonic start homing attack Spawn and using **Dark Sonicwind **against Spawn and homing attack Spawn through the mountain sending Spawn amounts of damage. Afterward, Dark Sonic rapidly punching Spawn with brute force, knee kicks him and kicks him down but he wasn't done yet, he grabbed Spawn by his leg pulling him close and chokes him by the neck sending him numerous punches and headbutted Spawn to the face and slams him down to the ground causing the ground to rumble pressing Spawn to the ground making the ground shake rumbling a little and stomps on his face.

Dark Sonic jumps up in the air shooting dark blue energy spheres at Spawn 15 times and creates a large sphere up in the air.

"Take this! **Dark Oblivion!**" Sonic yelled.

Dark Sonic unleashes out the giant dark blue sphere hitting Spawn creating a black explosion against Spawn. Dark Sonic descends down to the ground glaring at the smoke. When the smoke had died down and faded, Spawn weakly gets up on his feet brutally beaten and injured of Dark Sonic's ultimate attack.

"Damn... how is this possible. How is he generating that much power..." Spawn wondered.

"Because I promised my friends and my family that I will defeat Darkness and stop him. That is what I had PROMISED!"

Dark Sonic dash towards Spawn rapidly punching him everywhere on him and kick flips Spawn in the air and prepare to deliver the final blow for Spawn.

"Time to die Spawn! **Dark Chaos Spear!**" Dark Sonic shouted.

Dark Sonic unleashed out a giant dark purple spear of energy and interacts Spawn hitting him and Spawn screaming pain meeting his demise and the attacks start to blow up killing Spawn with it. Dark Sonic look on the explosion and seem to calm down for the moment. Dark Sonic reverted back to his normal status becoming Sonic once again and Sonic calmed down.

"Oh man... I went too overboard on Spawn and now Claw is dead. That leaves Brock and Poison still in the mix and Darkness for last. I got to find Darkness before he unleashes Total Darkness." Sonic determined.

Sonic rushes back to the safehouse for clues. He patches himself up as his clothes are in tatters from the fight he had against Claw and Spawn. Sonic looked around for some clues until he found something, it appears to be a beacon so Sonic takes the beacon and located where Darkness is and finally found his location.

"So that's where Darkness is. The old Phantom Guild place. Time to pay a visit and stop him before he unleashes Total Darkness. I still have time to get there." Sonic said.

Sonic transforms into his super form and flies over to Darkness's Stronghold to stop Darkness once and for all.

**Looks like Sonic had defeated and kill Claw and Spawn and tracked down Darkness's location. Can Sonic make it in time to stop Darkness or will Darkness unleashes Total Darkness. Find out next time on Fairy of Darkness.**


	23. Total Darkness

Chapter 23: Total Darkness

***Music playing Terminal Velocity Act 1 (Sonic Colors)***

_Darkness's Stronghold..._

Sonic as Super Sonic flew on over to Darkness's Stronghold to stop him from unleashing Total Darkness. Sonic rush their as fast as he can to stop him from unleashing to bring in total destruction ad domination. Sonic sees the Phantom Guild which it is now Darkness's Stronghold so he breaks through the doors, changing into his Fire Sonic form and possessing flamings from his hands.

"Alright Darkness, come on out and face me!" Sonic yelled.

Sonic sees the dark soldiers appearing in the scene with weapons. Sonic glared at them and start to fight them off charging them to get to Darkness.

* * *

_With Darkness..._

"It's SSSSSSSSSSonic sssssssssire. He'ssssssssss here in the SSSSSSSSSSSSStronghold!" Poison informed.

"WHAT?! That's impossible. He must've defeated Spawn and Claw. I can't sensed them no longer." Darkness wondered.

"What do you want us to do my lord?" Brock asked.

"Posion you go deal with Sonic and do not let him get to me. Brock you guard the door of my quarters and do not let Sonic pass here if Poison dies and fails me knowing how strong Sonic is."

"Yes sir." Poison and Brock responded nodded their heads.

"I am almost finish preparing for Total Darkness and Sonic must not interfere my finishing touches at all costs."

Posion and Brock left Darkness's quarters while their leader finish adjusting a few more preparations for Total Darkness.

* * *

_Back with Sonic..._

Sonic fought his way through the stronghold heading to his destination to fight Darkness. Sonic using his powers burning the dark soldiers into ashes bashing through them in flames heading to his destination. Sonic sees ore guards up ahead so he unleash a whirlwind of flames forming a massive fire tornado towards them getting them out of the way and burning them into ashes. Sonic also shoot out beams of fire towards the guards fighting his way to Darkness. Jumps up in the air forming a giant sphere of fire unleashing out in the air.

"Take this jackasses. Flame Emperor!" Sonic yelled.

Sonic hurls the giant sphere at the remaining guards creating a flaming explosion burning them into ashes and crisp. Sonic dash on and using fire dash dashing through the guards out of the flame burning them in fire making his way towards Darkness.

Sonic enter through the courtyard only to see Poison standing guarding the entry way to Darkness's quarters. Poison got to his stance glaring to the hedgehog.

"Poison." Sonic said.

"Hello SSSSSSSSSSonic. You will not get into the sssssssire's plans for Total Darkness. I will stop you for heading over to sssssssssssire." Poison said getting into his stance.

"You will not stop me, I will get passed you and stop your sire."

"We'll sssssssseee about that."

***Song start playing for the fight Enter the Darkness (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)***

Sonic quickly change to his Volt Sonic form controlling electricity. Poison dash over slithering and attack Sonic but Sonic shoot lighting bolts at Poison who evade away crawling to the wall and jumps at Sonic but Sonic performed his lightning abilities.

"**Volt Step!**"

Sonic side step using lighting away from Poison and perform his attack.

"**Shock Dash!**"

Sonic bash against Poison with lighting sending him flying a few yards away. Poison then start throwing kunais with poison attached to them. Sonic Volt Step away the kunais and unleash out Eletric Beam shooting out beams of lightning. Poison evade the lighting quickly dash over to Sonic and bites Sonic but he is electrocuted by Sonic's volt form preventing him not to bite him to poison him.

"You can't poison me with your fangs Poison, it ends now." Sonic said.

"Is that so then I'll have to kill you the hold fashion way." Poison said slithering away.

Poison jumps up in the air uses his tail hitting Sonic with it sending Sonic flying away before landing on his feet. Poison throw his kunai as Sonic Volt Step away from the kunais evading them away. Sonic then shoots out electric bolts using **Alpha Bolt** at Poison. Poison dash on over to Sonic punching him to the stomach and kick flip Sonic to the chin and whipping his tail at Sonic spinning Sonic and pulls out two tiger knifes and stabs Sonic in the back with two knifes causing Sonic to scream in pain and pulls them out backflip and whipping his tail against hitting Sonic straight to the face sending Sonic flying to the wall crashing towards it.

Poison slither his tongue watching Sonic getting back up on his feet and start to charge up his lightning.

"You just made a big mistake Poison." Sonic said charging his lightning.

"Sssssssssssomeone isssssss getting very ssssssssseiousssssssss" Poison said slithering.

"Let's finish this."

"With pleasssssssure."

Sonic and Poison charge at each other going at it getting very intense with their fight.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Brock guard the door of Darkness's quarters ready for Sonic to arrive. He backed away and knocks on the door.

"Boss. Is Total Darkness is ready yet?" Brock asked checking on Darkness.

"Not yet. I need a little time, do now let that annoying hedgehog get in my way." Darkness called.

"Understood."

* * *

_With Sonic and Poison..._

The battle had gone intense between Sonic still in his Volt Sonic form and Poison. Te had been exchanging blow after blow against each other. Poison threw more of his poison kunais as Sonic using Volt Step evading away the kunais and shooting more bolts using Bolt Stream shooting lightning rapidly at Poison. Poison throw a kunai once more this time hitting Sonic in the chest and took the time to uses his tail whipping Sonic down and just about to use his knifes against Sonic.

"**Graviton Blast!**" Sonic yelled blasting Poison in the air.

Sonic start to charge up lightning and start to form fire to increase his strength.

"Time to put my new found abilities and powers into good use." Sonic said charging up his power and energy.

"Thissssss issssss not good. Sonic is charging up more power as it seems that way." Poison stated.

Sonic uses Shock dash towards Poison but Poison jump up in the air to get away to regroup. Sonic unleashing **Lightning Tether** pulling himself towards Poison to a long distance. Poison took the opportunity to surprise Sonic to try biting Sonic once again but Sonic had something in mind, he had formed his hands into a fist and unleashes out his attack.

"**Lightning Fire Punch!**"

Sonic form lightning and fire together and deliver Poison a brutal punch and unleashes it again and punching down Poison to the ground back at the courtyard. Poison gets up on his feet and Sonic prepare for another attack.

"**Electric Arrow!**" Sonic shouted.

Sonic shoots out a powerful lightning arrow towards Poison shocking and stunning him for a short period of time. Sonic dashes on towards Poison shooting beams of electric and fire performing **Lightning Blaze Beam** shooting two beams at Poison hurting him viscous and punches Poison straight to the face using Lightning Fist punching Poison with a shocking twist with electricity. Sonic prepares to use his powerful attack.

"**Electric Vortex!**"

Sonic sends out spinning tornado vortex with electricity hurling Poison inside shocking him with intense force. Sonic charges up jumps up in the air and unleashes out another powerful attack focusing electric and fire altogether.

"**Volt Blazing Sphere!**"

Sonic formed fire and electric into a giant sphere and hurls it down to Poison and hits him creating a massive explosion shock and burning Poison with it which had killed him on the spot. Sonic sees the burning and shocking dead body of Poison who has been defeated. Sonic heads on over continuing his destination towards Darkness.

* * *

_With Darkness..._

Darkness felt Poison's life and energy has disappeared and felt Sonic had defeated him.

"It seems Sonic has Poison. But although Poison did leave a gift for Sonic which brought me some more time to complete my adjustments. Good job Poison, Rest In Peace." Darkness said.

* * *

_With Brock..._

Brock had his arms folded guarding the door to Darkness's quarters. He begin hearing footsteps knowing who it is. He glances over and sees Sonic heading on over to Darkness's quarters.

"It looks like you have come this far Sonic but your forms cannot defeat me." Brock said getting into his stance.

"That maybe true but I decided to even the odds." Sonic responded.

"What do you mean?"

Sonic smirked and formed formed a power ball throws it up in the air stimulating the full moon and transforms into a werehog and got to his stance. His cargo pants changes color into black and his black sleeveless gloves had been ripped off and so does his sleeveless shirt. Sonic's shoes had change into a skull design.

"A werehog huh, oh I've been dying for a real fight." Brock said grinning.

"Come on and fight me planet of the apes." Sonic taunted.

***Song start playing for Sonic and Brock's fight The 13 Reflection (Kingdom Hearts 2: Final Mix)***

Sonic and Brock charge at each other and deliver a brutal punch with brute force which causing a big noises and shattered the window glasses during the big impact. Brock and Sonic went on throwing big punches at each other multiple times. They kept on punching rapidly at each other until suddenly, Sonic had came up with the first hit against Brock and deliver it once again. Sonic run to Brock to deliver another hit but Brock blocked Sonic's punch smirking.

"Is that all you got?" Brock taunted.

Brock punched down Sonic in the face, punching him again sending Sonic flying out of the room hitting himself crashing to the rooftop of the stronghold. Brock jump up in the air and dives down with a punch but Sonic rolled over to evade before the punch can interact. Sonic then tackles down Brock off the rooftop crashing through the entrance and crashing to the ground with a large thud.

Darkness sensing Sonic and Brock's fight.

"Looks like Brock has his hands full, which he will provide me lots of time to finish up my plans." Darkness said continue on working.

Sonic and Brock deliver and more punches at each other. Brock blocked Sonic, swinging around and throws him through the wall. Sonic quickly got back on his feet but he is later tackled by Brock viciously through the next wall and slams his face against the wall in the next room and punching down Sonic rapidly to the face, gut, chest and waist and finally deliver a big punch at Sonic against his face forcing Sonic to get down on his knees. Just then when Brock going for another punch but Sonic uppercuts Brock to the chin, punching him again in the face a few times and double kicks him away.

Sonic then delivers Brock a **Sho-Hog-Ken** uppercut Brock in the chin sending him flying and doing some aerial combo hits towards the black gorilla and punching down Brock to the ground creating an impact and backing away when Sonic gives Brock a aerial Piledriver hitting Brock to the ground in intense force.

"I am going to kill you Sonic!" Brock snarled.

Brock charges over to Sonic and Sonic then began doing a **Unleashed Knuckle Sandwich** combo giving Brock a big beatdown sending him flying through the wall and rolling over backwards. Sonic rush over to Brock to hit him again but Brock wasn't going to let it happen when he start to use Shoryuken in brute form and powerbombs Sonic against the ground making an impact and starts to beat down Sonic sending him brutal and intense punches against the werehog in the face finishing him off.

"Time to die Sonic. You will I mean will NOT stop Darkness." Brock determined.

Before Brock begin punching down Sonic defeating him for a last punch until Sonic blocked Brock and gets Brock off of him. Sonic then charges over to Brock performing **Spinning Needle Attack** bashing through Brock. Brock backed away and Sonic begin using **Earthshaker** hitting Brock numerous times, after that Sonic then begun to use **Egg Scambler**, Sonic then use **Sho-Claw-Ken** against the Gorilla up in the air using **Typhoon Combo** and Piledrives Brock to the ground for the second time. Brock is now stunned stood up on his face and Sonic the Werehog prepared to deliver one final attack.

"I will defeat Darkness and there is nothing for you to stop me." Sonic determined angrily.

Sonic charges his right fist charging his punch.

"Comet Punch!" Sonic yelled.

Sonic deliver one big punch through Brock through the walls to the courtyard defeating Brock knocking him out unconscious. Sonic rushes over to Darkness's quarters ashing himself through using Spinning Needle Attack and sees Darkness standing there waiting for the hedgehog to arrive.

"It's over Darkness. I'm ending this here." Sonic said getting into his stance.

"Is it... I do not think so. Brock had provided enough time to prepared for Total Darkness and thus he had done a wonderful job." Darkness countered.

"What do you mean?"

"My plans was to distract for the time being and thus Claw and Spawn had you knocked out for three days straight, Total Darkness can now commence."

"That's not going to happen."

Darkness smiled and shooting a beam of dark energy at the power ball changing Sonic back to his normal form.

"You may change me back from my werehog form but I'll use my super form to stop you." Sonic determined.

"Ahahahaha I don't think Sonic." Darkness informed.

Sonic cocked his eyebrow until he felt something inside of his body, he got down on his knees spitting out blood from his mouth.

"W-what did you do to me?" Sonic asked.

"It was Poison exactly. He hit you with one of his kunais and must've injected you into something before he died. He was so smart to planned this all along." Darkness explained.

"It won't stop me."

"He did not plan to kill you, he wanted you to be weakened."

"Weakened for what exactly?"

Sonic suddenly gets struck by the back falling to the ground on his stomach. He sees Brock who is up on his feet cracking his fists walking over to Darkness.

"For me to beat you down and toss you out of the stronghold." Brock explained.

"Excellent work buying me some time Brock." Darkness congratulated.

"Thanks boss. Sonic won't be a problem."

"This... isn't... over..."

"Oh really."

Brock walk to Sonic, grabbing him by the neck lifting him up glancing to the hedgehog.

"It's over Sonic." Brock stated.

Brock brutally punching Sonic in the face slamming down to the ground and brutally beating up Sonic with brute and intense force altogether giving Sonic a big ultimatum and knocking him down unconscious. Darkness laughed evilly at Sonic's failure and glance on to the blue hedgehog.

"What shall I do to him?" Brock asked.

"Toss this trash out of my stronghold. Total Darkness shall begin." Darkness commanded.

"Understood."

***Song begins playing From Man to God King (300: Rise of an Empire)***

Brock picks up Sonic tosses him over his shoulder and carries him out of the room. Darkness uses his dark power and unleashes Total Darkness. The stronghold unleashes out legs lifting up the stronghold and left out the area. Brock tosses the unconscious and defeated Sonic out of the stronghold falling down from the stronghold as it was leaving out of sight. Sonic then hits himself into the rocky mountains unconscious and defeated.

Darkness looks up at the tall tower watching the view as the stronghold continues its course to its destination.

"Ahahahahaha... ahahahahaha... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA! The guild and the entire world will fear the wrath of Darkness and chaos as I am the conqueror of worlds." Darkness said laughing evilly.

Brock enters the room and joins Darkness.

"The dark army is ready for your command boss. Where should we headed off to?" Brock asked.

"Set course to the Fairy Tail Guild at Magnolia. They will be the first ones to die leaving their precious city of Magnolia Town to be extinguish." Darkness commanded.

"Yes sir."

Darkness had an evil smirk on his face placing his hands behind his back as they set course at the Fairy Tail Guild.

"This is just the beginning." Darkness said with an evil smile on his face.

**Darkness had started Total Darkness and he and his dark army is setting on course to Magnolia Town and destroy the Fairy Tail Guild and ruled all of Fiore and the entire world and now Sonic has been defeated and failed on his quest. What will happen next? Find out next time on Fairy of Darkness.**


	24. The Fight Against Darkness

Chapter 24: The Fight Against Darkness

_Magnolia Town, the Fairy Tail Guild..._

The people of Fairy Tail were hanging out doing their usual routine. They all seemed very worried about Sonic and he hasn't returned back to the guild and everyone seemed to be worried about him.

"I'm worried about Sonic." Wendy said with a sad look on her face.

"Why's that?" Carla asked.

"Sonic hasn't been at the guild for three days and no one hasn't seen him since."

"Yeah. I'm worried about Sonic also. No one hasn't seen him." Mirajane said wit a worried look.

"I'm sure Sonic is just fine, he can take care of himself you know." Gajeel stated eating iron.

"Yeah but we're all worried about him."

"Mirajane's right. Something isn't right." Makarov said rubbing his chin.

"Master. Should me, Natsu, Gray and Lucy search for Sonic?" Erza asked.

"Yes. You all should go find him."

"I'm coming too." Wendy volunteered.

"Sure thing Wendy. We can use all the help." Natsu said smiling.

Seconds after, there were the sound of screaming which it is coming from outside. The guild all rushed outside to see what is going on. The guild rushed in front and seeing a big stronghold heading over to Magnolia with legs.

"No... It can't be..." Makarov stated.

"It's that the Phantom Guild?" Erza asked.

"Probably. What is Jose doing this time?"

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is Darkness the Hedgehog speaking." Darkness informed.

"Darkness!" Everyone shouted in shock.

"I am your new dark ruler and you all will be the first victims to die with your precious guild along with it. Sonic is no longer with you guys as we defeated him and left him for dead. Your precious hero is not here to save you all and save everyone that he cared so much about. Total Darkness will rise into the darkness and we will destroy your damn guild and every other guilds and make you all our slaves."

Darkness signaled Brock and Brock commanded the dark soldiers and shooting out dark energy beams at the guild and the town as everyone panicked running to safety. The dark soldiers all rushed and charge at the town and wreaking havoc. Fairy Tail then went on fighting against them using their magic fending off the dark soldiers as the war had just begun.

* * *

_Era..._

The Magic Council had watched in horror as their enemy: Darkness the Hedgehog wreaking havoc to the city of Magnolia. They witnessed everything seeing the dark soldiers wreaking chaos and destroying anything in their path as Darkness commanded them to do.

"My god... Sonic was telling the truth all this time and we did not believe him." Crawford said in shock.

"Darkness had taken over the Phantom Guild's former guild making it into his stronghold and uses his new weapons and army to destroy Magnolia and will destroy everything." Yajime stated.

"And Sonic has been defeated and he is nowhere to be found." Org added.

"It seems like we were all wrong that Sonic is telling us the truth and Darkness will destroy everything in his path." Siegrain said.

"And there is no one that can defeat Darkness. Sonic is our only hope."Leiji said.

"All we can do now is hope for someone to stop him."Belno said.

"Indeed. Let's hope Sonic can stop him if he can come back." Siegrain hoped.

* * *

_Back with Magnolia..._

Fairy Tail took the fight against Darkness's army using their magic, Natsu and Gajeel using their dragon slayer magic, Lucy summoning her Celestial spirit: Leo to fight, Erza requip to her Black Wing Armor, Gray using his ice magic with Juvia using her water magic, Elfman using his takeover magic to fight off the dark army along with Mirajane using her takeover magic as well, Cana using her card magic and the other members of Fairy Tail using their magic as well to fight off the dark army.

As the fight continue raging on to protect the civilians from Darkness it seems like their magic has no effect to the dark army like they're not making a dent or hurting them.

"What the... there's no effect." Happy said.

"It's like they're magic proof." Warren added.

"Our magic is no use to these guys." Wakaba said in shock.

"What do we do now?" Lucy asked.

"Fall back everyone, get the people in the guild now!" Makarov commanded.

The Fairy Tail fall back into the guild with the dark army followed by to wreak havoc. They had took everyone to safety fighting off the dark soldiers using their magic. Natsu and Gajeel using their dragon roar magic fending off the dark soldiers and closing the door and locking the door so that the dark soldiers cannot come in.

Everyone begin to panic and going insane since Darkness is now creating chaos here at Magnolia Town so Makarov then calms everyone down.

"Everyone listen up. We are all safe here, the Fairy Tail members are here to help you anyway we can so don't panic there is still hope for all of us just calm down." Makarov said calming everyone down.

Makarov regroup at the basement downstairs with the other Fairy Tail members.

"We're no match for those dark soldiers that Darkness has with them." Warren said.

"Our magic is useless against these guys." Max exclaimed.

"Yeah it's like we're not even giving them any effect towards them." Wakaba added.

"Everyone quiet. I know we're no match for Darkness and his men even I cannot stop him." Makarov said.

"So how magic can't defeat these guys?" Lucy asked.

"That's right, all hope is lost now."

"But we can't stand here and do nothing. We got to stop Darkness and I am the one who's going to fight and beat him down." Natsu said.

"Don't be a fool Natsu. You know how Darkness is and he will kill you instantly with one attack with his dark magic."

"Nonsense. This is dark magic we're talking about."

"Wrong. This is the kind of magic that we have not faced before and it is far more dangerous that anyone could witnessed. In other words, we can't defeat him nor stop him."

"But what can we do now master?" Mirajane asked.

"I suggest we teach Darkness what a real man is." Elfman suggested.

Everyone agreed with Elfman as Makarov stopped everyone.

"SILENCE! All of you silence for a moment. We are all no match for Darkness's dark magic including every other guilds that can stop him." Makarov said.

"So what do we do now master?" Cana asked.

"I do not know. Let us hope that Sonic can still fight and defeat Darkness."

"I hope Sonic is ok. If he's out there, I hope he can stop Darkness in time." Wendy said with a sad look on her face.

"Don't worry Wendy. Sonic will come around and fight him, let us hope he is still ok out there." Levy said cheering Wendy.

* * *

_Elsewhere, in the mountains..._

Sonic who is still unconscious after being defeated by Brock failing to stop Darkness. Sonic's body just laid there and hasn't move a muscle at all. Suddenly, someone who is traveling and found Sonic on the ground bruised up, battered and beaten and took him away to safety to help him.

**The Fairy Tail had lost hope and so does the Magic Council witnessed Darkness's Total Darkness plan. Can Sonic come back and stop him or will Darkness ruled the entire world? Find out next time on Fairy of Darkness.**


	25. Recovering

Chapter 25: Recovering

_Sonic's Dream..._

_Sonic is seen looking at Magnolia as it is in ruins. The world has been turned into darkness because of the dark hedgehog created Total Darkness. The wizards of Fairy Tail were turn into slaves, the innocents of people and all around the world have been turned into slaves working for Darkness. Sonic always then gets defeated by Darkness as hen pins down the blue blur to the ground laughing evilly._

"_You cannot defeat me and you failed your duty to save everyone Sonic the Hedgehog. And now you will die by the hands of Darkness the Hedgehog." Darkness said charging his energy._

_Darkness fire his dark beam killing his arch nemesis once and for all for good._

_Sonic is seen in the dark laying on the ground with puddle of blood. He laid there and has not move a muscle. All of sudden, there has been light lighted up in front of Sonic waking the hedgehog, Sonic look on to see the light and sees his friends from Mobius._

"_Sonic you can't give up." Tails said._

"_Everyone is depending on you to save them." Rotor added._

"_Everyone believes in you Sonic." Amy comforted._

"_They need you Sonic. You have to say them, you can't give up." Sally said._

_Sonic had a stern look on his face and nodded his head knowing his friends are right._

"_You're right. I will not fail!" Sonic agreed._

* * *

_Present..._

Sonic had finally waking up from his unconscious slumber. He soon look around the place realizing that he's not in Darkness's Stronghold no longer. Noticing that he is in bed and look around the place examining realizing that he is in a room.

"W-where am I?" Sonic wondered.

"You are at my residence dear Sonic."

Sonic turn his head to his left and sees another wizard holding a cup of herbal tea.

"I found you at the mountains bruised up and beaten so I took you to safety back at my place here in the Lamia Scale Guild. You were unconscious all day yesterday." the wizard responded.

"You saved me. Thank you for taking care of me but I don't know who you are?" Sonic said.

"My apologies. I am Jura. The member of Lamia Scale." Jura introduced.

"Oh I heard of that guild. How do you know me?"

"Natsu, Happy, Gray, Lucy and Erza told me and the rest of the other guild about you."

"I see. It's a pleasure to meet you Jura.

"A pleasure as always. Here. Drink some tea."

Sonic takes the cup of tea and sips it down doesn't care how hot it is.

"Thank you." Sonic thanked.

"My pleasure. Have you heard about this character named: Darkness." Jura asked.

"Yeah. He's my enemy and my arch nemesis, my war is against him. I tried to stop him from releasing Total Darkness and he had succeed and I failed my mission and my quest back at his stronghold."

"Don't beat yourself on that Sonic. You are the only one that can stop Darkness. The Magic Council told everyone that our magic is no use against his army."

"I can understand why. This is my fight and I don't want anyone to help me. I can do this on my own."

"Darkness is at Magnolia Town as we speak."

"I figured that he would head over there. Before I get over there, there is something that I must do."

"What's that?"

"I felt a strange power inside of me and I had a feeling that this stranger power can stop Darkness. I just need to find the right center of it to wield it inside of me."

"Do you need some help to find this strange power of yours Sonic?"

"No no, I can take care of it myself. This is something I must by myself. Thank you Jura for helping me. I need to get going now."

"Of course. By the way, Erza speaks highly of you and including Lucy."

"They do."

"Well Erza the most. Thought you might want to know."

"I... appreciated and thanks again."

Sonic prompts himself up on his feet and left the place. Just before Sonic can leave until Jura stopped him for the moment.

"Sonic wait you must rest." Jura gestured.

"I can't rest and I can't sit around and do nothing. Darkness is going to strike at Magnolia Town and kill those innocents of people and the Fairy Tail Guild and even destroy the town that's the risk that I cannot take." Sonic countered.

"Where are you going? Are you going to stop Darkness. You are in no position of fighting against him."

"True but I'll find a way. Which is why I am going to go train and find this strange power that I have been feeling recently and its calling to me."

"I understand. Shall I be any assistance?"

"No. You and the other members of Lamia Scale must protect your guild if anything happens to me at all costs. I'm going to find this strange power myself."

"Be careful Sonic and I hope you find this power that you'll be searching."

"Yeah... me too and thank you Jura for everything."

"My pleasure."

Sonic smiled saying his goodbyes jumping out of the window of the guild and headed off to the mountains with his speed to find his strange energy that he's been feeling suddenly. His training has yet to begun.

**Looks like Sonic is going to find this strange energy. What could it be? Find out next time on Fairy of Darkness.**


	26. The Fourth Transformation

Chapter 26: The Fourth Transformation

Sonic had reached to the mountains and begin to train to find this strange power. Sonic hoped everyone is safe back at Magnolia from Darkness's Total Darkness. Sonic can sensed Darkness is up to something and will do whatever it takes to stop him. Sonic then begin spending most of his time training in his super form to get stronger.

Sonic had begun to meditate quietly that he learned from Knuckles the Echidna to help focusing on his chaos energy and concentrating his energy. Sonic breathed in and out focusing his energy in a balance state. Sonic meditated for minutes and about an hour before he start training on his powers to get himself stronger as he blasting is powers forming new techniques and getting his techniques stronger and powerful.

After training, Sonic rest for the moment and went on hunting for food to keep himself before getting back into his training.

* * *

_Meanwhile, Darkness's Stronghold..._

"Boss. The Fairy Tail evacuated this innocent people into their guild. Should we proceed to kill them?" Brock asked.

"Of course not. Let them hide their pathetic lives into that damn guild. We have other plans which is better destroying Magnolia then head to the next town or a new area." Darkness responded.

"What should we do now boss?"

"Keep causing chaos at Magnolia. Send everyone a message and cause a big mess on that precious town of theirs."

"Understood. It will be done my lord."

"Excellent. No one can never defeat us now that we have gotten rid of Sonic, I can sense his power or his life after all."

* * *

_With Sonic..._

Sonic focused with his training on his super form harnessing the powers of chaos getting stronger and increasing the amount of his power. He had trained for two weeks straight focusing on his power and his forms to become stronger and make good of his promise to stop Darkness and win their war once and for all. Sonic who is still in his super form stop training and felt like he had missed something like he is not increasing his power, endurance, agility and his strength. Sonic revert back to his normal state to figure out for a moment to himself.

"What am I missing. I feel like I am not getting stronger as I kept training to become stronger. What is it that I am missing to feel that strange energy inside of me." Sonic wondered.

Sonic took a moment to think in his head to find out what can he do to obtain that strange energy. Sonic can feel the pain and the fear that the people is witnessing and felt like he had to do something and Sonic couldn't bear to see and sense their pain. Sonic also remembered what Darkness had told them remembering what Darkness said.

"I will kill anyone that gets in my way and after I am done defeating you and exterminate you, I will find a way back to Mobius and finished what I have started to kill everyone especially your family and friends also you pathetic brother and best friend: Miles Tails Prower." Darkness stated evilly.

Sonic shot his eyes open and got angry just thinking of Darkness's words that came from his mouth.

"No... NO! That is not going to happen. I. Will. STOP DARKNESS! I WILL NOT LOSE!" Sonic cried angrily.

Sonic turns into his super and charges up his power and energy. Sonic got angry and continues to charge up remembering Darkness hurting innocents of people, killing them, showing them no mercy and even hurt his family and friends thinking of the day that happen and how he killed Tails in front of him on the final confrontation back at Mobius. Sonic roared in anger getting angry which it is increasing his anger.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Sonic screamed.

Sonic continue screaming and roaring angrily. All of sudden, his body had begun to change from super form to werehog which it felt strange as Sonic continues roar charging up his power and energy. The light around Sonic begin to circle around which Sonic felt so he kept pushing himself even further charging his power in full velocity pushing himself further to that level. He looks also start to change as he ascends up in the air and begun to transform.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Sonic yelled.

The power of chaos begin to change Sonic forming into a new different body. The transformation went on for four minutes and the screaming and the roaring like a werehog and a normal scream died down together. The light begin to fade away and descending down to the ground. When the light fade away, the figure begin to show a dark blue hedgehog with quills with fur like a werehog with white streaks onto them even the end of his quills and on his ear and had quill bangs onto his shoulder like Nazo's, the hedgehog also had white fur on his chest. He wore a black cargo pants. His shoes changed into Sonic's original sneakers but this time they are replaced by grey metal with three spikes on the surface and bottom of his shoes covered with spikes also his upper shoes had gold plate attached around onto his shoes with red diamonds. He had two white vertical lines coming down from the middle of his head and all the way to his quill. He even had white gloves on his hands. The hedgehog had his eyes close and just went he opens them, his eyes are now golden yellow and has red color streaks each end to his eye.

Sonic had became **Super Sonic Fase 4 (Super Sonic 4)**: the fourth level of his super sonic form and an super elite.

"So this was the strange power that I had sensed. Funny... my super form and my werehog form must've merge into this body. Now I felt this amazing power, I can use it to stop Darkness once and for all." Sonic said in a deep voice.

**Sonic had finished his fourth Super Form transformation into an elite super Sonic level four of his super form. Can Sonic defeat Darkness with his new form body? Find out next time of Fairy of Darkness.**


	27. Returning to Magnolia

Chapter 27: Returning to Magnolia

Sonic head back to Magnolia Town to face of Darkness the Hedgehog. He sped up his way to the town and made his out of the outskirts of the town. He sees the chaos from a long distance and sees the stronghold up ahead. Sonic looked in horror and realize that he was too late for the past two weeks, Darkness had caused anarchy to the people of Magnolia and Fairy Tail. He clenched his fists growling of the horrible mess that Darkness had made.

"Darkness is going to pay for what he did I will make sure of that." Sonic determined in a deep voice.

Super Sonic 4 dashed on ahead to Magnolia Town and once he had reach their, he walk through the town seeing it like its a ghost town. Sonic witnessed all of it seeing how bad it is. The dark soldiers from Darkness had trashed everything destroying everything in their path like what their leader: Darkness the Hedgehog had commanded them to do. Sending the world a message to whats coming for them. They trashed the stores, houses, bars and everything that they can destroy.

Sonic's ears perk up when he hear footsteps coming as the dark army came across Sonic with their weapons readied to battle. Sonic look around examining the dark army and got furious.

"You think you guys can stop me, you guys will pay for what you all did here in Magnolia including your leader." Sonic insulted.

Sonic begin charging up his power and dash to the first guard punching him in the face sending him flying. Sonic takes the dark sword and using his speed to fight against them defeating them in seconds. Sonic senses more guards ahead as they charge to Sonic. The dark blue hedgehog cracked his neck and charging up his energy with his hands as his energy are now red instead of yellow.

"I'll kill every last of you dark bitches. You all will pay!" Sonic threatened.

Sonic charges against the dark army preparing to fight.

* * *

_Fairy Tail Guild..._

At the guild, the Fairy Tail members could not do anything which they are now hopeless and cannot stop Darkness which all hope is lost including the Magic Council who had lost hope. They were now bored of their minds until suddenly, the dark soldiers stormed inside the guild and the Fairy Tail members prepared to use their magic and so is Makarov.

"We must not let them destroy this guild and killing any of these civilians." Makarov pointed.

"Let's get the fighting already." Natsu said.

The Fairy Tail charge at the dark soldiers to stop them with their magics but it was useless still as they were still powerful and cannot be harmed by the dark power. Everyone had tried their best to fight them but they are all outnumbered.

"Looks like this is it, we can't fight them off." Lucy said.

"We're not going down with a fight everyone, we're Fairy Tail and we'll die if its the last thing we do to sacrifice ourselves." Natsu stated.

Before the dark soldiers and prepare to kill them butt all of sudden, there was a whirlwind around them and Fairy Tail as the dark soldiers were being taking down easily on by one which had everyone and the Fairy Tail surprised.

Everyone could not see as the wind was still blowing of the tornado. The dark army look around to find out what is happening until a shadow figure begin to appear and taking down a dark guard one by one by its brutal attacks beating them down and killing them instantly. They try fighting back but the figure showed no mercy as it continue to dominate them in the flash.

As the wind died down, all of their attentions were directed to a dark blue hedgehog with werehog fur with white streaks onto his quills and his ears. Everyone's eyes were wide of shock knowing who the person was. The hedgehog turned around opening his eyes which they are golden yellow and he begin to smile.

"Did you guys missed me." Sonic said in a deep voice.

"SONIC!"

Everyone piled up on Sonic but Sonic teleported away which shocked everyone and is surprised to see Sonic differently by the way he look.

"Sonic we thought you were dead for two weeks." Gray said.

"I thought I was but Jura helped me recovered my wounds." Sonic responded in a deep voice.

"Oh it's so good to see you again handsome." Cana said hugging Sonic pressing her breasts against his face.

"SONIC!" Wendy cried rushing over to Sonic hugging him.

"Hey there Wendy." Sonic responded.

"I missed you so much, I thought Darkness killed you."

"It's awesome to see you Sonic and you look so different." Natsu stated.

"Yes. You look very different, what happen to you?" Erza asked.

"That's the question we are trying to find out. You look different by the way you look." Makarov stated.

"Oh this is my level four of my super form so I'm level to be an elite which I a Super Sonic 4."

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled in shock.

"Dude that is so cool." Jet said smiling.

"Yeah it looks awesome." Droy added.

"You look like a real man Sonic and that white fur on your chest looks even manly!" Elfman cheered patting Sonic on his back.

"Thanks guys." Sonic responded.

"I like your new form." Lucy commented.

"I like it also" Mirajane added.

"So do I handsome." Cana said smiling.

"I even like that look on you too. It's sexy." Bisca complimented.

"Bisca!" Alzack cried.

"What it's true. He looks so sexy with it."

"I find his look is very hot in my opinion." Evergreen commented with a seductive smile.

"Enough with the reunions. Sonic do you know what is going on?" Makarov asked.

"As matter of fact I do. Darkness plans to plunge the entire world into darkness and make everyone his slaves to work for him and be treated like a rat." Sonic answered making everyone gasped in shock.

"So that's what Total Darkness is."

"My god. We have to stop Darkness." Erza stated earning a nod from everyone.

"Now Sonic is here, we can save Magnolia. What's the plan blue I'm all ears?" Natsu asked.

"I want to hear this, what do we do Sonic?" Gajeel asked.

"What do you want us to do Sonic?" Makarov asked.

Everyone asked questions of Sonic's plan. Sonic simmer every down so he can answer their questions.

"Guys calm down. I know all of you are eager to fight Darkness and his army but you guys are staying here and do nothing." Sonic answered.

"What?" Everyone responded in shock.

"You guys all remain here in the guild and protect everyone. I'm going after Darkness and stop him myself."

"What Sonic you can't do this alone." Erza said.

"She's right, you need us the Fairy Tail to help you. Darkness will kill you and this time for sure" Makarov suggested.

"No. This is my war and my fight and I will end it myself. Your magic can't help me it will be useless but it will protect these people at all costs."

"Will you be able to turn back to normal Sonic?" Romeo asked.

Sonic look over to Macao and Romeo. Sonic walks over to the mirror with everyone watching him. Sonic look at himself in the mirror seeing his fourth super form in the mirror before turning his attention back to everyone.

"I don't know but I know one thing. This body with amazing powers and energy is the only way to defeat Darkness." Sonic answered looking at his hands and his body.

"Kick Darkness's ass out there Sonic, show him the real meaning of Fairy Tail" Natsu cried.

"Give him a manly beatdown." Elfman added.

"Yeah Sonic. Teach that Darkness guy a lesson." Macao said.

"Go get him Sonic." Lucy cheered kissing Sonic on the cheek.

"Good luck out there Sonic. You are our only hope to stop him." Makarov wished.

"Thanks. Although Darkness will be a tough challenge and an intense battle. I will do everything in my power to protect all of you and everyone around the world and the other entire guilds out there and make on my promise." Sonic promised.

"Be careful out there Sonic, I have faith in you and I believe in you." Wendy said hugging Sonic.

"Don't worry, I will. I'll see you all soon."

Before Sonic can fly over to Darkness's stronghold someone stopped him. Sonic turn over his shoulder turning his attention to Erza holding his wrist.

"Sonic before you leave. There is something that I wanted to tell you." Erza confessed.

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

"Ever since you came to our lives joining Fairy Tail. I've been having feelings for you and I kept thinking about you and since these last two weeks when we thought you were dead, it hurt me and broke my heart. I don't want to lose you again Sonic and I love you."

Erza kisses Sonic on the lips showing her affection towards the dark blue hedgehog and breaks away.

"Be careful Sonic, please come back to me." Erza softly taking Sonic's hand into hers.

"I promise." Sonic responded.

Sonic had Erza letting go of him. He glance on over to every then turn his back on the. Sonic begin charging his power and flies on over to Darkness's stronghold to confront the dark hedgehog.

"Please stop him Sonic, you are our last hope." Makarov pleaded.

Sonic flies on ahead to Darkness's stronghold and ending his Total Darkness.

"Darkness... your time has come to meet your demise and the darkness will come to an end." Sonic said determined to end Darkness for good.

**The final battle against Darkness the Hedgehog has yet to begun. Super Sonic Fase 4 (Super Sonic 4) is on his way towards Darkness and faces him. Can Sonic win the fight or fail? Find out next time on Fairy of Darkness.**


	28. Intense Battle

Chapter 28: Intense Battle

_Darkness's Stronghold..._

Darkness and Brock planned on their next attack after planning to destroy Magnolia Town with true darkness.

"So after we destroyed Magnolia Town, we should set to our next course at Era where the Magical Council is been hiding. They will even witnessed Total Darkness." Darkness said looking through the map.

"Then I'll set up course for the next destination." Brock stated.

"Excellent."

Moments after, the two dark soldiers rushing inside the room.

"My lord, we bring horrible news?" the dark soldier informed.

"Speak." Darkness responded still looking through the map.

"There is something that is coming to this stronghold in massive speed. Most of our men were killed back in Magnolia Town." the second dark soldier responded.

"WHAT! How is this possible. Get ready for the attack its got to be those damn Fairy Tail scums."

"What do you want me to do boss?" Brock asked.

"Kill them."

"I'll get right to it."

***Song start to play for the entrance Chokkaku (Bleach OST)***

Suddenly, something then break through the wall creating an explosion. Brock stood up in front of Darkness to protect waiting for the intruder. There eyes went wide of shock when they see a dark blue hedgehog with golden yellow eyes making his appearance which Brock and Darkness know who the person is.

"It can't be... Sonic is that you?" Brock said.

"Yeah it's me alright. You guys are hurting these innocents of people. I will not let you harm or kill them without a fight." Sonic responded in a deep voice.

"Sonic. You have changed your look, what are you some kind of a filthy animal?" Darkness asked.

"No... This is my Super Sonic 4 the fourth level of my super form which I am now an elite."

"What?! You're joking?" Brock inquired.

"Does this look like I'm joking to you?"

"You speak the truth. Anyway you are no match for Brock here. Brock get rid of this filth out of my sight."

"Of course my lord." Brock accepted.

Brock charge up to Super Sonic Fase 4 to kill him and begin punching him in the face. Sonic didn't flinch just stood there. Brock smirked delivered the punch but there wasn't any effect which Sonic begin to glare at Brock.

"Is that all you got. Your punches can't hurt me." Sonic taunted.

"What you say? I'll make you eat those words!" Brock barked.

Brock rapidly punching Sonic as hard as he can while Darkness stood there and watch. Sonic kept glaring at Brock did not have any effect on him.

"Wow... those were your hardest punches huh? Let me show you what a real punch his." Sonic demonstrated.

Sonic charges up his fist with red energy preparing his attack.

"**Comet Punch!**" Sonic yelled.

Sonic unleashed out a brutal and a powerful punch against Brock sending him flying out of the room as he is flying out of the stronghold screaming having Darkness look on watching in total shock. Brock sees the water until Sonic teleported and prepared for another ability move.

"**Sho-Claw-Ken!**"

Sonic uppercuts Brock with brute force with flames onto his fists up in the and teleports grabbing Brock by the neck.

"Just... what the hell are you?" Brock weakly asked.

"I am the protector the savior of the people and their guardian of the light." Sonic introduced.

Sonic tosses Brock in the air and uses a new technique.

"**Chaos Arrow!**"

Sonic shoot a red beam of arrow from his palm to Brock killing him instantly on the Brock meeting his demise. Sonic teleports back to the stronghold glaring at Darkness.

"_His power... has increased so incredibly. He has become stronger._" Darkness thought

"Darkness... I will never forgive you for what you have done to these people here in Magnolia and also to my friends and family back in Mobius. You will pay for EVERYTHING you did!" Sonic insulted.

"You fool... have you had enough. You cannot defeat me: Darkness the Hedgehog the ruler of the darkness and the conqueror of worlds. You cannot defeat me!" Darkness barked angrily.

***Song begin playing for Sonic and Darkness's fight Unawakening Float (Sonic and the Secret Ring)***

Darkness powering up his dark powers and tackles Sonic through the wall creating an explosion and took the fight outside in the air away from the stronghold. Darkness then begin throwing punches at Sonic which level four super sonic dodging and evading the punches. Darkness then finally hit Sonic in the face and deliver some more punches and punches him in the stomach, knee kicks him and brutally punches him in the face sending Sonic away from him. Sonic just stood there and let Darkness keep attacking him and uppercuts him in the chin and kicks him straight to the face. Sonic let out a chuckle which had Darkness to be suspicious.

"What's so funny?" Darkness asked.

"Hehehehehehe it seems like I'm stronger and powerful than you. You can't even hurt me and top of that, your punches and your attacks just tickle like a tiny feather. You're nothing but a weak villain to me Darkness and this time you can't beat me. Ahahahahahahaha." Sonic taunted.

"WHAT! How dare you talk to me like that!' Darkness argued.

Darkness growled and punches down Sonic against to the ground next in front of the guild and unleash his powerful attack.

"Try to survive this fool! Take this! **Dark Eclipse!**"

Darkness formed a giant black sphere with purple electricity and hurls it down to Sonic. The Guild watches in surprise seeing Sonic just standing there like a statue just watching Darkness' powerful move coming hurling towards him.

"SONIC!" the guild yelled.

Sonic stood there chuckling and smiling and watch as the Darkness's sphere coming to him and finally interacts him causing a big explosions. The Magical Council watches on screen watching the fight including the other guild from their guild houses watching on. Darkness smirked seeing his attack was a successful.

"I finally killed him. He was such a fool challenging me for a fight." Darkness said smirking.

The smoke begin to clear off and shocking everyone in the process including Darkness. Sonic was still standing and did not get attacked by Darkness's power attack. The guilds and the Magical Council watched in shock and is stunned to see Sonic standing there.

"No way... he survived that attack." Natsu said.

"He's like a magical god or something." Gray added.

"Nobody couldn't have survive that move but to Sonic he somehow survive it." Bickslow said.

"Now that's manly!" Elfman commented grinning.

"Why does he have to be dramatic? He almost gave me an heart attack." Happy said in relief.

"You and me both." Lucy agreed.

"Amazing. It's like that attack had never had any effect on him." Makarov said watching in amusement.

Everyone and the guild were talking about the attack as the fight continues on. Sonic cracked his neck glaring at Darkness.

"Is that all you got, my you're so soft." Sonic insulted.

"I'll make you eat those goddamn words Sonic!" Darkness barked.

Darkness shoot energy beams at Sonic which he kept missing which Sonic just stand there watching Sonic.

"Are you done. It's my turn now." Sonic said.

Sonic quickly dash towards Darkness punching him in the stomach which made Darkness spit out blood in pain while Sonic had a stern look on his face. Sonic begin to throw punches and kicks at Darkness deliver powerful attacks creating combos and unleash a powerful punch.

"**Comet Punch!**"

Sonic throw a powerful punch at Darkness hurling it against him as Darkness screamed in pain. Sonic also deliver some more punches and kicks and teleports behind Darkness punched him in the back grabbing his quills and swinging him around in maximum speed. Darkness screamed and throws Darkness back to the stronghold crashing through his stronghold crashing towards his soldiers and hitting himself against the wall creating a crater with cracks.

Darkness collapsed to the ground and slowly getting back up his feet and Sonic reappears in the stronghold and walking over to Darkness.

"How... is this... possible. I'm stronger than you, you can't defeat me." Darkness said spitting out blood from his mouth.

"I told you. I got stronger and I will do everything in my power to stop you and save Fiore and save this world. Also to make you pay and make good on my promise." Sonic promised.

"You will not defeat me Sonic the Hedgehog. You cannot kill me knowing how much power I have."

"That's true you have that much power but your ego is nothing but a total showoff."

"How dare you!"

Darkness shoot a dark purple energy ball at Sonic but Sonic deflect it away with his bare hand shocking Darkness. His soldiers appeared to help Darkness which made Sonic chuckle.

"*Chuckle* So this is left of your army. I killed your minions and killed the Hellspawn and none of them can stop me. Therefore you are all alone Darkness in the dark."

Sonic charge his energy shooting red beams spinning himself around killing every last one of the dark soldiers in seconds. Darkness watched looking around examining his dark army has been killed by Sonic's beams.

"You... YOU KILLED MY ARMY!" Darkness yelled.

"Yeah I did you a favor. You're all alone now and you have nothing left. You're pathetic." Sonic taunted.

"How dare you make a mockery out of me. I WILL KILL YOU!"

Darkness roared and charging his dark energy releasing out his rage which had Sonic smiled at him.

"Finally a real fight that I've been waiting for." Sonic said smirking.

"Prepare to meet your death Sonic the Hedgehog!" Darkness roared.

***Song start playing for the fight Psych Out (Street Fighter 3: Third Strike)***

Sonic too charges up his energy and power getting into his stance. Sonic and Darkness then dash on towards each other creating a large crater bringing the fight up in the sky flying through the rooftops of the stronghold and engaging into a intense fight. Sonic and Darkness exchange blow after blow teleporting to different directions sending their strong attack punch and kick at each other and thus throwing out a lot of punch and kicks towards each other going right at it with their full power as their fight start to get intense.

Darkness unleash out a beam of dark energy forming it into a sword and start to swings it creating the wave of dark energy hurling it to Sonic. Sonic jumps over the waves and punches down Darkness sending him flying to the tower of the stronghold crashing through it and crashing to the throne chair breaking it. Sonic flies and reappears in front of the dark hedgehog. Darkness blasted balls of dark purple energy but Sonic deflecting them with his hands. Darkness decide dashing to Sonic shoulder tackles him out of the stronghold falling from the sky. Sonic counters Darkness as he knee kicks him to the jaw and double kicks him away from him back flipping himself from a short distance descending to the ground. The two hedgehog then clash on to each other pressing their hands to each other glaring daggers at each other using their strength.

"You think you can beat me Sonic. You will never kill me." Darkness threatened.

"We'll see about that Darkness. You won't know for sure when I find a way to end your life." Sonic countered.

Sonic once again knee kicks Darkness and double kicks him to the chest back flipping away and then uses his **Spinning Needle Attack** technique against Darkness. Sonic rapidly then throwing punches rapidly at Darkness and using **Tatsumaki Senpukyaku (Street Fighter)** with flames attaching to his technique kicking him seven times and then kick flips Darkness up in the air. Sonic teleported to the destination and punches Darkness in the stomach, grabbing his quills and swinging him in high speed and throws to the water underground. Sonic dash into the water only to see Darkness shooting energy balls at Sonic. Sonic evade the balls and clash towards Darkness using **Comet Punch** sending him a brutal and intense punch and then using **Sho-Hog-Ken** uppercutting Darkness out of the water and then roundhouse kicked Darkness to the ground hitting himself and rumbling to the ground creating a big path grinding onto it.

Darkness unleash out dark purple razor blades at Sonic but Sonic jump out of the way spinning himself around dodging away the energy razor blade disks and fired out red energy sphere at Darkness hitting him in the process. Sonic dash on and hitting Darkness countless times, knee kicking him and kick flip his chin sending Darkness backing away from Sonic. Darkness teleports out of sight for the moment as Sonic look around until he sensed something coming towards him as Darkness reappears behind Sonic to strike but Sonic sensed Darkness so he then counters Darkness and punches to his chest sending him flying away then dash towards Darkness and elbows hi again hitting him in the face. Sonic teleported behind of Darkness kick flip Darkness up and teleports to the next destination and punches down Darkness using **Comet Punch**.

Darkness is flying down to the ground hitting himself while crashing towards the ground creating a big impact to the ground. Darkness growled charging his dark energy shooting dark beams at the dark blue hedgehog. Sonic dashing towards Darkness evading the beams and shoulder tackles him to the ruins of the stronghold but Darkness knee kicks Sonic and shot out dark wave at Sonic backing him away and elbows Sonic down to the water and blasting off dark purple energy beams and balls at Sonic and shooting out a dark arrow at Sonic into the water creating an explosion. Darkness waited there if he got Sonic but all of sudden, Sonic ascending up dashing to Darkness punching him in the stomach making Darkness spitting blood from his mouth and spinning kicking him to the back of the head. Darkness dashing to Sonic and the two begin exchanging off punches and kicks at each other going at it again.

* * *

_Fairy Tail..._

The people of Magnolia Town and Fairy Tail head outside watching the fight of Sonic and Darkness as their war continue on against each other. The civilians cheering for Sonic to defeat Darkness and so is Fairy Tail.

"Come on Sonic, beat him down to the bloody pulp!" Jet and Droy cheered.

"Show that sucker what a real man is like!" Elfman also cheered.

"Sonic beat him!" Happy cheered on.

"Come on Sonic, you can do it!" Levy said cheering.

"Give him a big beatdown Sonic!" Natsu yelled cheering for his friend.

"Please stop him Sonic" Lucy and Levy said together.

"Come on handsome, take that son of a bitch!" Cana cheered looking on.

"Be careful out there Sonic!" Erza advised.

"Defeat him Sonic!" Bisca and Alzack said cheering for Sonic.

"Let's go Sonic, take Darkness down." Warren and Max said.

"You can do it Sonic, please save all of us!" Wendy yelled for Sonic.

"Do this for all of Fairy Tail, Magnolia, the guilds, the Magic Council and the entire Fiore and the world. Defeat Darkness and save us all. You are our only hope!" Makarov cheered on watching the fight.

The citizens from different towns and other guilds watching on from the magical screen seeing the fight between two hedgehogs.

* * *

_With Era..._

The Magic Council watching on the fight with Sonic and Darkness getting intense as the fight goes on.

"Save us all Sonic. You are only hope and we have faith in you." Crawford said with hope.

"Defeat Darkness, Sonic." Siegrain cheered.

"Save all of us." Leiji said looking on.

"Everyone is depending on you for their lives Sonic." Org added.

"We believe in you, everyone believes in you. Save all of us Sonic. Save the world." Yajima cheered hoping for Sonic.

* * *

_Back with Sonic and Darkness..._

The fight with Sonic and Darkness had became intense as they kept on throwing every punch and kicks at each other going right at it in their fight. Darkness deliver a punch but Sonic blocked it, catching it with his hand bending his hand and knee kicks him in the chin front flipping over Darkness and kicks him away. Darkness is seen flying away as Sonic flies towards him and elbowing him through a mountain rapidly throwing punches at Darkness. Darkness got furious by blocking Sonic's punch, headbutted him and double kicks him away. Sonic flies out of the mountain and Darkness double punch Sonic, sending rapid kicks towards him and punches him straight to the stomach had Sonic screamed in pain and bash Sonic down to the ground but Sonic stopped himself there seeing Darkness coming towards him and Sonic basically teleports away and Darkness wondered around.

"Where did that annoying brat go?" Darkness wondered.

"**Spinning Needle Attack!**"

Darkness turn around until he his struck in front of him as Sonic bashing him, spinning himself against Darkness through the rocks near the guild which everyone shocked and backing away. The two got out of the rock and landing on the ground throwing punches at each other and kicks also with everyone watching in front of them. Darkness deliver a punch but Sonic dodged a punch and kick flips Darkness in the air, jumping up grabbing Darkness and piledrives him to the ground creating an impact as Sonic stood there watching.

"Wow... He's simply amazing." Wendy commented.

"Their fight is getting so intense." Lucy added watching on.

"Hey Sonic how about I tag in on this fight." Natsu said joining in.

Gray and Elfman pulled Natsu back not wanting him to interfere on Sonic's fight.

"NO! Stay back, this is Sonic's fight not yours." Makarov pointed.

"His power is beyond incredible, nothing I have seen before." Erza said watching.

Sonic stood and watch with a stern look notices a beam of dark energy coming towards him as Sonic ducked it and sees a dark energy ball coming towards Sonic again but Sonic kick flip it up in the air. Afterwards, Sonic then uses **Spinning Needle Attack** at Darkness sending away from everyone to keep them safe. Sonic takes Sonic back to the stronghold hitting Darkness down to the ground at the entrance. Darkness got back up on his feet and going to attack Sonic once more but Sonic rapidly punching Darkness and grabs his face bashing him through the fives wall and slamming him down to the ground. Darkness sweep kicks Sonic and go for the kill but Sonic spinning himself kick Darkness away and unleash his attack.

"**Sho-Claw-Ken!**"

Sonic uppercuts Darkness sending him flying out of the stronghold to the sky, Sonic flies there in the sky and perform his attack.

"**Super Sonic Beam!**"

Sonic shoots out light blue energy beam from his hands sending Darkness back to the stronghold creating a massive explosion. Sonic rushed on back to the wreckage of the stronghold and sees Darkness who is still on his feet but collapsed on his knee spitting out blood from his mouth all bruised up and beaten.

"I can't even surpassed you or land a big hit on you. You are stronger than me on that level four of your super form Sonic. I have underestimated you with your achievements. Still... you have become a lot stronger." Darkness commented.

"Hehehe... thanks. I've been improving myself a lot lately to stop you."

"Well in that case... have you ever fought a dark dragon before?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I always have a backup plan and this is a good time to use. I will KILL you Sonic and I will ruled this damn world with this much power that I have learned from the book that I have stolen from Fairy Tail. The book of darkness."

"What?!"

"Now you will witness the transformation of a dark dragon and die."

Darkness then begin to use his dark power with negative chaos energy. Darkness begun to transform into a large creature like a Dragon. Sonic backed away watching as Darkness transforming himself into a dragon. The dragon is now black with purple streaks on his body and breathing dark blue fire looking like Deathwing (_World of Warcraft: Cataclysm_). Darkness the Dragon had increase his power and roared breathing dark blue flames at Sonic who had dodged it and look on to the dragon.

"This ends now Sonic and I will burn you into an oblivion." Darkness roared as now becoming a dragon.

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Darkness had transformed himself into a dragon and will not stop at nothing to kill Super Sonic Fase 4. Can Sonic stop Darkness and save everyone in a final fight or fail? Tune in next time on Fairy of Darkness.**


	29. The Final Battle

Chapter 29: The Final Fight

The people in Magnolia and Fairy Tail heard a roar which scared everyone. Everyone wondered about the noise when they glance to the stronghold until they see the destruction and shot their eyes open. Turns out it was an dark dragon which shocking everyone in major surprise and the civilians panicked screaming for their lives. The Fairy Tail sees Sonic fighting off the dragon dodging away from the dragon.

"Oh my god... is that Darkness?" Macao asked.

"It's got to be. Who else?" Gajeel answered.

"My god. He must've used the book of darkness that he took from the guild when he and his men ambushed us." Makarov guessed.

"How can Sonic defeat him when he is a dragon?" Mirajane asked.

"I am not sure but all we can do is hope for Sonic to stop this dragon menace and defeat Darkness."

* * *

_With Sonic and the dragon..._

***Song began playing Egg Wyvern (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 OST)***

Sonic evade away the flames and the attacks coming from the dragon. Darkness roared breathing fire once more as Sonic continue to evade away the flames and exit out of the stronghold flying.

"How can I beat Darkness when he is a dragon?" Sonic wondered himself.

Darkness roared and charging out of the stronghold destroying it causing it in ruins. Sonic look over his shoulder seeing the dragon coming after him flying over to him. Sonic charges on over to the dragon to hit him with a **Spinning Needle Attack** but had no effect. The dragon was so powerful and stronger than Sonic as slam his hand against Sonic sending Sonic flying to the ground rumbling towards it at a very long distance away from Magnolia. Darkness rush over to Sonic seeing the dark blue hedgehog getting up on his feet and pursue to fight it. Sonic shoot out red energy beams at the dragon but Darkness roared and breathed out fire this time hitting Sonic with the fire and flying away to the mountain. Darkness breathed out fire once again and Sonic teleports away and reappear on top of Darkness and using **Super Sonic Beam** at Darkness. There wasn't any effect to that and Darkness swings his tail at Sonic sending Sonic flying away to the ruins of the stronghold and hitting himself at the ground.

Sonic prompts himself up seeing the dragon landed in front of Sonic.

"Time to die Sonic" Darkness said in a dragon voice.

"I don't think so." Sonic countered.

Sonic back away using **Sho-Hog-Ken** at the dragon hitting its chin which gave some damage. The dragon roared in anger breathing out fire and tries to hit Sonic with its hands. Sonic dodge, evading away from the Dragon continue to fight it with everything he got.

* * *

_With Fairy Tail..._

"I've never seen a dragon like that before." Gray said in shock.

"Gray I am scared." Juvia said hugging Gray which Gray did not return the hug.

"We all are. No one has never faced anyone like that before. Master what do we do?" Erza asked.

"I... I do not know. We can't do nothing." Makarov responded.

"But there is something we have to do. We can't let Sonic died like this?"

"Erza's right, I say we go help Sonic." Lucy said with concerned.

"I agree. I want to help Sonic fight and this a very good time to help Sonic right now." Natsu agreed.

"I agree." Wendy added agreeing with Natsu.

"There is nothing we can do." Makarov declined.

"We got to do something, I don't know about you but I am not going to let my friend get killed by his enemy."

"Aye." Happy agreed.

"Come on Happy, let's go save Sonic."

"Right."

"NO! Nobody is not going anywhere. Leave this to Sonic, I know this is hurting all of you which is hurting me too but we must not interfere. We have to respect Sonic's wish and hope that he defeats Darkness and save all of us and save the entire world." Makarov commanded watching the fight.

* * *

_Lamia Scale..._

"I've never seen nothing like that since Deliora. How can Sonic defeat this dragon that Darkness turn into?" Lyon asked.

"I don't know but I hope Sonic kick his butt." Toby hoped.

"I've never witnessed anything like this before." Yuka said looking on.

"Can Sonic beat that dragon?" Sherry asked.

"I am certain that Sonic will. He once told me that he'll never give up. He will stay true to his word and hope that he will defeat Darkness. I have faith in and I believe he will stop him." Jura said meant every word he said.

* * *

_Blue Pegasus..._

"That's got to be the biggest Dragon I have ever seen." Hibiki said in shock.

"Yeah and Sonic is getting pummeled by Darkness." Ren added.

"You said it. How can Sonic could something like that? Has he ever faced a dragon before?" Eve wondered.

"I do not know but if I was Sonic I will beat down that dragon and be the top hero of the people. Especially showing everyone my good looks." Ichiya said posing with his smooth voice.

* * *

_Era..._

The Magic Council watches on seeing their hope fighting Darkness who had turned himself into a dragon.

"I've never anything like this before." Yajime said in shock.

"Darkness has becoming a lot than Sonic." Crawford stated.

"Sonic is still fighting against him and he is not giving just yet." Leiji added.

"Let us not stop hoping for Sonic, I believe in him and so does all of you. Sonic will defeat Darkness once and for and save all of us." Siegrain assumed.

* * *

_Back with Sonic and Darkness..._

***Song changes to Lord of the Castle (Kingdom Hearts RE: Chain of Memories)***

Sonic fought off everything he had against Darkness who still in dragon form. He continue on to breathe out fire from his mouth as Sonic continue dodging away from the fire. Sonic shooting out energy balls and beams at the dragon still had no any effect to the dragon and breathed out fire some more. Sonic began to use **Super Sonic Dash** bashing against the dragon sending him to collapsed away from the stronghold and collapsed into the water. Sonic unleashing out **Super Sonic Beam** against the dragon which continues on to roar and hits Sonic with the tail crashing onto the ground. Sonic who is now bruised up from the flames and the brutal hits he had been receiving. Sonic glared at the dragon turning its attention towards him.

"I grew tired of playing games with you Sonic. It is time I kill your beloved people that you have cared so much about." Darkness stated.

"Don't you dare! This is between you and me Darkness don't kill those people." Sonic reasoned.

"I do not think so. Time to die insects."

"NO!"

Darkness unleashed out dark blue beam of fire from his mouth shooting it towards the guild to kill Fairy Tail. Everyone braced for impact but all of sudden, Sonic teleports in front of the guild and shoots out **Super** **Sonic Beam** at the beam of fire blocking it to hit the guild and killing the Fairy Tail members. Sonic pushed himself a little further protecting everyone he cared so much about and Darkness increases his strength which going towards Sonic and the beam of fire suddenly hits him sending Sonic intense and harmful attacks all over him.

"SONIC!" Everyone cried.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Sonic screamed.

Sonic collapsed on the ground crashing and hitting himself to it and is now unconscious. Sonic did not move a muscle and everyone watched in horror of what had just happen.

"Sonic please get up." Lucy pleaded.

"Come on Sonic, be a real man and get up and fight!" Elfman yelled.

"Come on Sonic, you can't let that guy beat you." Natsu demanded.

"Get up Sonic we beg of you, you can't give in!" Makarov begged.

Darkness roared flying towards Sonic and begin stomping his hand towards Sonic slamming his hand down to the Super Sonic Fase 4 and roared.

"Ahahahahahahaha now the great Super Sonic Fase 4 has been defeated by my strongest attack." Darkness taunted.

Everyone watched in total shock as Darkness is ready to crush Sonic to death. Erza, Lucy including Cana and the civilians and the children had tears from their eyes seeing Sonic getting tortured by the dragon Darkness who continues to harm him with brute force crushing him hearing their hero screaming in agony of the brutal crushing watching the horrible torture. Darkness roared and preparing to finish off the hedgehog once and for all.

"Now that I have you where I want you. It is time I finally end your life once and for all. Farewell Sonic the Hedgehog, see you in the darkness." Darkness said in a dragon voice.

Darkness begin crushing Sonic down some more to finally kill him to end their fight but all of sudden, Darkness is struck by a Dragon Slayer interrupting his moment.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**"

Darkness gets struck by it and sees the pink hair dragon slayer with a angry look on his face.

"Nobody kills my friend and gets away with it. I will not let you kill Sonic!" Natsu yelled.

"So eager to die so soon, very well you all shall die along with Sonic." Darkness interjected.

"That is not going to happen. Fairy Tail, ATTACK!" Makarov commanded.

The Fairy Tail members rush on to attack the dragon with their magic to save Sonic buying him some time to recover. Darkness lets go of Sonic and Cana and Macao takes Sonic to safety with Wendy coming along and so does Lucy.

"To all for Fairy Tail, take down Darkness!" Makarov commanded in rage.

The members of Fairy Tail charge over to Darkness using their magic against the dark dragon to fight it off.

* * *

_With Sonic..._

They others set Sonic on the table of he guild seeing the hedgehog waking up sitting himself up. He look around to see Cana, Macao, Lucy, Wendy and Carla in the guild so Sonic crack his neck.

"Y-you guys saved me." Sonic said.

"Yeah we didn't want to let Darkness kill you. We don't care what the Magical Council say but saving you is all that matters, we couldn't stand there and do nothing." Lucy explained.

"He's right, you're a Fairy Tail member and we're a family. We won't let anyone get killed." Wendy added hugging Sonic.

"That's right handsome, we're not going to let Darkness kill you." Cana said kissing Sonic on the cheek.

"They're right, Romeo even looks up to you like a hero and wanted to be like you just like his dad." Macao informed.

"Thanks guys... for everything. I'm going back out there." Sonic stated shocking the gang.

"You know he'll kill you." Wendy said sadly.

"I know but its not going to happen. Everyone is facing Darkness and I will not determined to LOSE!"

Sonic charges up his power into full maximum power showing off his true level four super form putting his heart into it. Sonic walked out exiting out of the guild.

* * *

_To Darkness..._

The guild continue to fight off Darkness using their magic but their magic was no match against Darkness so he attacked them altogether with one hit from his hand.

"Ahahahahahahaha is that all you Fairy Tail scum have. You are no match for the power of Darkness, the king and the ruler of Fiore and the entire." Darkness taunted.

"DARKNESS!"

Everyone turn their attention seeing Sonic walking towards the dragon. Makarov head on over to Sonic.

"Sonic you can't beat him." Makarov said.

"Shut up Makarov, I don't care if I die so I suggest you get everyone the hell out of here. This fight is between me and Darkness." Sonic responded.

"That's right Sonic, show him what a..." Elfman said but was interrupt.

"I don't need your manly advice Elfman. I suggest you shut it for now. I'm ending this fight once and for all."

"You ending this right now? Please you cannot defeat me Sonic the Hedgehog not in that level four super form of yours." Darkness taunted.

"I am. I. Determined. Not. To LOSE!"

***Song begin to play Crush 40 – With Me (Sonic and the Black Knight)***

Sonic begun charging up his power and energy putting his heart into it with the power of chaos screaming in rage.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Sonic screamed.

Sonic finally reach over to his full power glaring over Darkness.

"You fool! I will end you!" Darkness said.

Darkness prepared to breathe out fire but Sonic start to dash on over to Darkness bashing him away from the guild sending flying to the water. Sonic fly up in the air and dashing over to Darkness and punching him in the face making the dragon roared in pain. Sonic even unleash his strongest attack.

"**Comet Punch!**"

Sonic punches Darkness straight to the face sending him flying towards to stronghold crashing towards it and completely destroyed the stronghold which it fell into oceans of the water. Darkness uses the beam of fire against Sonic to kill him but Sonic reaches out his hand and blocking the attack and deflecting it which made everyone shock to see this coming and so is Darkness.

"Whoa..." Levy stuttered.

"He deflect that beam of fire with his bare hands." Makarov said.

"It reminded me back when I was facing Natsu and he deflected my Iron Dragon Roar with his bare hands." Gajeel reminded thinking back.

Everyone went on to cheer for Sonic and Sonic had a stern look on his face.

"_He deflected my beam of fire with his hands. What is he?_" Darkness thought.

"You deflected my attacked. What the hell are you, how are you doing this?" Darkness asked in horror.

"Like I told Brock the Gorilla before I killed him. I am the guardian of the light, the answer to all evil and darkness, the savior of the people and hero to the world. I am **Sonic the Hedgehog!**" Sonic Introduced.

Darkness watches on in shock as Sonic obtains more power by Darkness's flames which he deflected and must've absorbed inside of him for the time being. Sonic then start preparing his ultimate strongest attack to end the fight.

"What are you doing?" Darkness asked.

"Ending this fight once and for all. This end now Darkness." Sonic responded.

"No. I will not let you end this, I will **KILL** you!"

Darkness flies over to Sonic to stop him. Sonic form two blue energy palms from his hands and bringing it together merging it to increase his power and pulls his hands back to his right side preparing for his finish. Sonic charges his power as it turning red and yellow changing the energy colors.

"Super..."

Darkness comes closer.

"Sonic..."

Darkness gets closer to Sonic inches away. Sonic unleash all the power from his hands blowing it over to Darkness.

"**Super Sonic Beam 10x!**"

Sonic unleashed his Super Sonic Beam making it ten times stronger shooting red and yellow beam towards Darkness interacting Darkness hitting him with powerful force. Darkness screamed in agony and pain sending Darkness flying away from Sonic crashing over to the rocky mountains grinding onto the ground rumbling which causing an earthquake shaking the ground a little. Everyone witnessed Sonic using that attack seeing how strong he has become. Sonic sees the smoke of the destination with a stern look on his face sensing that the fight is far from over.

"It's time I end this war for good." Sonic determined.

Sonic rushes over to Sonic the crash site at the mountains.

Sonic had arrived there and sees Darkness still in his dragon form and changes back to his original hedgehog form. Darkness is now bruised up, beaten with blood on his body and having bruises on his body also. He weakly prompts himself from his feet notice Sonic walking over to him with a stern look.

"How... how can this be. How can you be so stronger than my dragon form. How do you keep obtaining that much power inside of you?" Darkness wondered.

"The light. The light who had guided me and given me the strength for protecting the people I cared so much about. The power of hope. I never stop hoping and stay true to my word that I will never give up and let everyone that I cared so much down and fail. That's the power of hope and I even gave the people hope and they believe in me which makes me stronger that the way I am right now in front of you Darkness. This is who I am Darkness and you will never defeat me." Sonic answered walking over to Darkness.

"I will not... be bested... by a certain... HEDGEHOG LIKE YOU!"

Darkness begin charging his power and rushing over to Sonic and the two began to clash one final fight fighting against each other deliver blow after blow, punching and kicking going right at it once more. Darkness got furious just keep throwing punches at Sonic but Sonic quickly dodging away Darkness and finally counters Darkness and punching him in the stomach as Darkness start throwing up blood from his mouth and Sonic even kicked Darkness to the ground crashing towards it.

Darkness roared at Sonic glaring towards Sonic who is still standing tall glaring at Darkness with a stern look on his face.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Darkness roared.

"I like to see you try." Sonic taunted.

***Song start playing for Sonic and Darkness's Final Fight Haji's Kitchen – Lost Ft. Daniel Tompkins***

Darkness roared run towards Sonic throwing off more punches at his enemy. Darkness blocking off the dark hedgehog's punch thrown against him. Sonic continue blocking and found his time to counter, blocked and deliver a big powerful punch against Darkness at his stomach, the dark hedgehog spit out blood screaming in agony and pain. Sonic went on to beat down Darkness deliver fierce powerful punches and kicks at Darkness giving Darkness a beating that he well deserved towards him. Darkness screaming in agony and pain by Sonic brutal punches and kicks. After minutes of beating, Sonic deliver one big brutal powerful punch against Darkness straight to the face sending Darkness flying towards the wall of the mountain creating a big impact and sending pieces of rocks falling to Darkness as Sonic watches on. Darkness screamed furious powering up his dark power glaring at Sonic now battered, bruised up and beaten.

Darkness unleash out dark blue energy blade discs at Sonic as Sonic jump over them spinning himself away of the discs and eventually gets hit by Darkness surprising him with a punch and another and another across to the face. Darkness even spin kicks Sonic, grabbing him by the ankle pulling him and elbows Sonic to the ground. Darkness chokes Sonic to hit him once more but Sonic countered it, headbutts Darkness kicking him off quickly gets up on his feet seeing Darkness shoot out dark beams at Sonic but Sonic then side evade jumping to the side spinning him away from the beam. He then run towards Darkness but Darkness uses Dark Wave to send Sonic away from and shoot out a black energy ball with electricity attached to it hitting Sonic in the process. The dark hedgehog waited as the smoke dies down, he is surprised when he sees Sonic still alive from that attack so the dark blue hedgehog dash on to Darkness grabbing him in the face and slams him down to the ground and begin stomping Darkness and backs himself away.

Sonic got to his stance seeing watching Darkness getting up to his feet, he then snarled at Sonic angrily seeing him in his fighting stance.

"How dare you hitting me like that Sonic! You're going to wish you have not done that!" Darkness cried furiously.

Darkness teleported out of the scene for the short time being. Sonic stood there sensing a trace of Darkness then all of sudden, Darkness appears in front of Sonic and deliver a brutal punch but Sonic blocked the punch shocking Darkness. Sonic pulls Darkness and viciously punch Darkness straight to the face having him flying distance away from him. Sonic teleported to Darkness and knee kicks Darkness and rapidly throwing punches at Darkness. Darkness began screaming in agony from the dark blue hedgehog's brutal punches and finally punching Darkness to the stomach making Darkness spit out blood from his mouth and Sonic headbutted Darkness grabbing him by the leg flying up in the air and start swinging Darkness around numerous times and finally letting go of the dark hedgehog throwing him through five to seven tree and crashing to the ground grinding towards it making the ground rumbling and flying off the ground and hitting himself through the large rock and crashing to the ground. Darkness weakly gets up on his feet until Sonic appear and stomping down Darkness to the ground creating a impact making a big crack to the ground and sending out numerous punches at Darkness and picks Darkness up by the throat and punching him away and dash towards him elbowing Darkness distance away hitting himself through three trees and crashing to the ground.

Darkness is seen beaten, battered, bruised all in the same time and blood was coming from his forehead, his body and his arms after taking so much damage and attacks from Sonic. Sonic then appear towards Darkness and walks over to him.

"I'm offering you this once chance Darkness. Surrender and give up now or face the consequences." Sonic offered.

"Me! Surrendering to you? I don't think so, I will never surrender to you Sonic. I will kill you!" Darkness rejected.

"Then so so be it then."

Darkness unleash out two dark swords and charging over to Sonic swinging them against him. Sonic even dodging away the sword attacks so he breaks the swords with his bare hands, headbutted Darkness and shooting red energy beams at Darkness. Darkness growled in frustration so he then start to use his ultimate and powerful attack, a desperate move from the dark hedgehog himself.

"I had just enough of this! Die Sonic! **Dark Eclipse!**" Darkness yelled.

Darkness flies up in the air and forming out a giant black sphere with purple electricity creating massive power. Afterwards, he hurls it down to Sonic to try killing him this time. Sonic stood there forming an idea up in mind so Sonic jumps up, flying towards the black sphere preparing an ability to break through the giant sphere.

"**Comet Punch!**"

Sonic forms his power and punches through Darkness's Dark Eclipse sphere breaking and destroying it causing an explosion. Darkness witnessed it in shock seeing Sonic flying towards him and punches down Darkness to the ground.

"It's time I put this to an end." Sonic stated.

Darkness roared and then shooting out multiple energy balls at Sonic which Sonic dodging them and evading away the energy balls, Sonic then teleports out and reappearing in front of Darkness extends his hands out blasting a energy wave at Darkness sending him flying from a distance. Sonic dash towards Darkness and begun sending him brutal numerous punches at the dark hedgehog and then start kick flip Darkness up in the air. Sonic backed away stalking and measuring Darkness from a distance and formed a smile on his face.

***Song begin to play for Darkness's Death Solaris 2 (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 OST)***

"Perfect. Right on cue. Time to end you Darkness the Hedgehog. Time for you to lay rest into the darkness." Sonic stated.

Sonic begin to charge up his energy using **Super** **Sonic Beam** once again for the last time to end their fight once and for all.

"It's over Darkness. Time to say goodbye and send you back to the darkness where you belong. **Super Sonic Beam 10x!**"

Darkness stop and turn his attention to Sonic seeing him using his power.

"What the hell!" Darkness said wondering.

Sonic unleashes his strongest and ultimate attack against Darkness.

"What is this... NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Darkness yelled.

Darkness surrounds himself into a **Dark Shield** to protect him but suddenly gets hit by Sonic's Super Sonic Beam which it did not kill him, it sending him flying up in outer space drove Darkness in surprise. Everyone around the world watched the red beam hitting Darkness from the magical screen. Darkness struggles free to get away from Sonic's **Super Sonic Beam 10x** attack.

"You haven't seen the last of me Sonic the Hedgehog! When I come back I will... huh?"

Darkness look over his shoulder seeing the sun as he is heading towards it.

"No... I will not let it end it like this!" Darkness shouted.

The beam was inches away with Darkness. Darkness struggles free to stop the beam to reach its course to the sun. Darkness using the last bit of strength to prevent that from happening using the remaining of his dark power. But unfortunately, the beam was too strong for Darkness to counter as it hit course to the sun and Darkness his hit by the sun which the beam pushing him further to the sun.

"This can't be... I am the darkness and powerful, Darkness the Hedgehog. I can't be defeated by Sonic the Hedgehog... I CAN'T! **GYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**" Darkness cried.

Darkness screamed in agony reaching his demise then suddenly, the explosion then occurs onto the sun which exploding Darkness as the beam explode killing Darkness with it ending the fight and war for good as Darkness disappeared in ashes.

***The song begins to play for the celebration of Finale (Shadow the Hedgehog Soundtrack)***

Sonic look up at the sky with a stern look on his face.

"It's all over. I don't sense Darkness's power or energy no longer. It had vanished. It's finally over." Sonic said in a deep voice forming a smile on his face.

* * *

_Back with the Guild..._

Everyone had celebrated Sonic's victory which there was a celebration to Sonic's victory. The Fairy Tail members cheered for Sonic celebrating his victory against Darkness as their war was finally over. The civilians also celebrated Sonic's win drinking, partying and having a good time.

* * *

_Different Cities and the other Guilds..._

The other guilds and the people fro different towns had also celebrate and cheered on for Sonic's big victory of defeating Darkness the Hedgehog for good this time. There were loud cheers and chants for Sonic's name including the kids were cheering and chanting Sonic's name for the win.

* * *

_Blue Pegasus Guild..._

"That hedgehog sure is something." Hibiki said smiling.

"Yeah Sonic took down Darkness the Hedgehog and he's gone for good." Eve added.

"Plus he's now a big time hero and gets a lot of hot girls to be included." Ren commented.

"Of course. I thought Sonic was going to lose but he sure pulled it off and save all of us. Speaking of which, how does he attract a lot of women? I must know his secrets." Ichiya wondered in his smooth voice.

* * *

_Lamia Scale Guild..._

"So that blue rodent took care of that dark hedgehog huh?" Lyon said looking through the magical screen.

"Yes. It appears Sonic had taken down Darkness once and for all and saved all of us." Yuka said.

"And he's super awesome. I definitely want to me him!" Toby commented smiling.

"Though he is strong but he is no match for my lovely Lyon." Sherry said smiling towards Lyon.

"Oh Sonic is sure is powerful. He's even more powerful than any wizard that faces him. However, I am glad that he saved all of us before Darkness could bring in more harm to the innocents of people." Jura commented smiling at the magical screen.

* * *

_Era..._

The Magical Council smiled and cheered for Sonic's win ending their all out war once and for all. They smiled at Sonic looking at the screen who smiled at the sky knowing their fight was over.

"That hedgehog is something else." Leiji commented.

"Yet he had succeed defeating this Darkness the Hedgehog character. The other guilds and the people at different cities are celebrating Sonic's win." Crawford informed.

"We all have underestimate Sonic and he sure has saved the world and a hero to the world." Siegrain stated.

"Shall we arrest Fairy Tail from interrupting Sonic's fight?" Yajime asked.

"I do not think so. They showed their wonderful heart helping their member of the guild." Org said.

"I agree with Org on this one." Crawford agreed.

"Let's not arrest Fairy Tail. Everyone is enjoying the celebration so we should too for Sonic." Siegrain suggested.

"We all can agree that." Yajime said earning a nod from the other members of the council.

* * *

_Fairy Tail..._

"Alright Sonic!" Natsu cheered.

"He did it. He finally defeated Darkness!" Happy also cheered hugging Natsu.

"He is the best!" Jet and Droy commented smiling hugging together.

"It's over. Sonic finally did it." Levy said smiling.

"We don't have to worry about Darkness anymore now that he is gone." Warren stated.

"You said it pal." Max responded with a smile.

"That's how a real man ended a real man fight!" Elfman cheered grinning.

"That hedgehog sure is something." Gajeel said smiling.

"He won! He finally defeated Darkness Carla!" Wendy shouted in joy.

"Yes I know Wendy." Carla said.

"He may defeated Darkness but Sonic is sure is handsome and I'm glad he defeated Darkness." Cana said seductively smiling at Sonic.

Erza smiled flowing tears of joy smiling at her beloved.

"He did it. He finally did it, it's all over." Erza said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I am so proud of Sonic. He did not save us but he saved all of us around the world. He sure is a true hero and I am glad to have him by a Fairy Tail member." Makarov commented smiling.

"This calls for a big celebration don't you think." Lucy gestured.

"You bet it does." Gray responded hugging Lucy.

* * *

_Back to Sonic..._

Sonic continue looking at the sky looking at the sun with a smile on his face and sighed in relief.

"Now everyone can live in harmony and peace once again. I did it for all of you and Tails, Sally, Knuckles, my friends and family back at Mobius. You all can live I peace and harmony once again since the nightmare is finally over. This is my promise I have made to you all." Sonic said.

Sonic begin to shed a tear from his eye in joy knowing the war and the fight is over. He kept smiling and continue to look up at the sky with more tears coming from his eyes.

**The war is over and the fight is finish, everyone is at peace and harmony once again all thanks to their hedgehog hero: Sonic. Tune in next time for more Fairy of Darkness for the epilogue.**


	30. Ending

Chapter 30: Ending

_Back to Fairy Tail..._

Sonic flew on back to Magnolia Town returning back home. Sonic arrived on back to the town and reverted back to his normal form knowing that he can to his Super Sonic 4 form whenever he wants. The members of Fairy Tail rushed on over to Sonic and pile him onto the ground cheering for him. Sonic gotten everyone off of him and Wendy went on hugging Sonic which Sonic returns the hug and more members of Fairy Tail and the civilians all came towards Sonic cheering him on for the win against Darkness and ending their war for good.

"Sonic. You did it! You are my hero." Wendy said.

"Thanks to you, Darkness is gone for good." Natsu said.

"So is he gone this time?" Happy asked.

"Of course Happy. I haven't sense his dark energy so he is no longer harming any of you no longer." Sonic answered.

"You're awesome man and that level of your super form it's really awesome." Natsu commented.

"Yeah which its real manly Sonic. You sure are a real man!" Elfman cheered patting Sonic on the back.

"Thank you for saving all of us Sonic and the entire world." the civilian thanked in joy.

"That was some ultimate fighting Sonic and you sure kicked Darkness's ass. It attracts me towards you even more." Cana said kissing Sonic on the lips.

"Of course even me." Evergreen added.

"Guys guys guys enough with the thanks. I fulfilled my promise and I have completed it." Sonic responded.

Master Makarov came towards Sonic with a smile.

"I am proud of you Sonic. You're the most powerful wizard than any other wizards around the world." Makarov commented.

"I told you I'm not a wizard. I'm just Sonic the Hedgehog which I will always will be for all of my life. You guys had faith in me and never stopped believing in me which gave me the strength to beat and defeated Darkness." Sonic responded.

"Now that he is gone, we all can move on." Mirajane said hugging Sonic.

"Of course."

"You're amazing Sonic and thank you for saving all of us." Lucy thanked.

"No problem. A hedgehog's gotta do what a hedgehog's gotta do."

"This calls for a celebration!" Elfman stated.

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered agreeing with Elfman.

"Let the celebration begin!" Makarov yelled in happiness.

Then the celebration begin to start with everyone having a wonderful time. Sonic smiled drinking his mug until he is being tackled by Cana and Evergreen also with Lucy and including Mirajane smothering Sonic with kisses on his face showing their affection with Erza watching in amusement. She waited for the right time to talk to Sonic about her feelings for the hedgehog in time. There was also a brawl that occur which everyone begin to fight. Sonic got away from the fight not wanting to be any part of and decided to go up top of the guild and sitting on the balcony watching everyone having fun of the celebration.

"They sure know how to celebrate." Sonic commented with a smile.

* * *

_1 Month..._

_Sonic's POV..._

A Month has passed since I had finally defeated my arch nemesis: **Darkness the Hedgehog**. We had our tough and brutal all out war against each which it was more intense back at Mobius. The town of Magnolia had seemed to be at peace and harmony once again, the Magical Council had arrived escorting me to Era and they personally thanked me for saving everyone and the entire world. I get a lot of fans, the girls also were fans of me and asking for my autographs which I accepted it sharing a smile on my face.

I remember there was an event of a race called the 24 hour endurance race that if someone is placed in last receive a bad punishment. I came in first place beating Jet upsetting everyone that I am the fastest hedgehog alive and no one can beat heck I even used **Sonic Boost** topping Jet way ahead of him shocking everyone in the race. Natsu, Gajeel, Jet and Gray also received bad punishment which they had to take pictures of themselves in sorcerer weekly which they all rejected and took off running while the reporter went after them. I even found it pretty funny. It sure was fun having a wonderful time with the guild like family. I sure do miss my friends and family back at Mobius and I surely do wish I could be back with them but knowing they're ok, I'm sure they'll do just find. By the way, me and Erza are an item now and we even express our after the celebration. We waited for a perfect time to talk about it and made it official.

* * *

_Normal POV..._

Sonic finished writing his journal and puts it away. The town of Magnolia was very peaceful which it is a good thing. Darkness the Hedgehog has been defeated and will not harm innocents of civilians once again. The Sorcerer Weekly magazines had arrived and everyone gotten a copy which shows a the cover page of Sonic the Hedgehog in his Super Sonic Fase 4 four which it is the latest issue of every shot taken in the magazine. Even the females of Fairy Tail had gotten themselves a copy of Sonic.

Sonic smiled at everyone as he then left out of his residence and heading over to the guild. Everyone waved at Sonic greeting him, the hedgehog smiled responding to them and waving towards them. Sonic arrived to the guild seeing the guild on their usual routine which made him smile. Sonic turn his head sees Cana walking over to him.

"Hey handsome." Cana greeted.

"Hey Cana, what's up." Sonic responded.

Cana comes close to Sonic leaning towards him pulling him close to her. She wrap her arms around Sonic and start to whisper to his ear.

"If you ever want to have some fun and if things never work out between you and Erza, give me a call if you're interested with a real woman like me." Cana whispered.

Cana kissed Sonic on the lips winking at him, smacking her rear and left Sonic alone. Sonic shook his head, he sees Natsu and Gray at it again like always, Levy reading her books, Elfman try getting Droy and Jet to man up and everyone at their usual routine. The hedgehog just about to take a seat until someone called him.

"Sonic."

Sonic turns around seeing Lucy walking over to him.

"What's up?" Sonic asked.

"I want to know if you like to hang out sometime just you and me."

"Sure like having dinner that you cook for me?"

"Yeah we can do that if you want sometime."

"Sure I would like that."

"By the way, if you and Erza did not work out let me know if you're looking."

Lucy winked at Sonic and meets up with Levy to talk. Sonic was just about to head over to the bar counter until his girlfriend Erza approach to Sonic. Yes Sonic and Erza are now an item and they seemed to enjoy it and loving each other exactly.

"Sonic." Erza called.

"Erza." Sonic responded.

Erza walks to Sonic and kissing him on the lips.

"I see you're in a good mood today." Erza pointed.

"Yeah you know since Darkness is gone and dead, I can finally move on with my life." Sonic exclaimed.

"That's good and I am happy for you Sonic. Your nightmares of Darkness have came to an end."

"Yeah and everyone that I saved is very fond of me. The kids even adore me when they see me around hearing my adventures. It sure reminds me back home... *Sigh* I sure do miss my home."

"I understand. Look at the bright side, their in peace all because of you."

"Yeah you're right."

Erza smiled, pulling Sonic to a kiss on the lips passionately. Sonic respond to the kiss before breaking away.

"Sonic!"

The couple turn their heads over to Natsu.

"Fight me right now I want a rematch from last time." Natsu demanded.

Natsu charge over to Sonic ready to fight but he was struck by Sonic who kicked straight to the face sending Natsu flying to the wall hitting himself and sliding down to the ground in a daze groaning.

"Idiot." Sonic scolded.

"You're not even lying." Erza agreed.

* * *

_Hours later..._

The two were on top of the guild looking at the view of the city watching the sunset. Sonic behind Erza wrap his arms around her hips the two smiled together watching the view.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Sonic asked.

"It sure is, I like to watch the sunset more often with you." Erza responded.

"So do I but it sure is beautiful, beautiful just like you."

"You're making me blush."

Erza turns around and stare into her beloved's eyes.

"I love you Sonic the Hedgehog." Erza said lovingly.

"And I love you too Erza Scarlet." Sonic responded smiling.

Sonic and Erza lean to each other and press their lips together kissing passionately letting their moment continue on while kissing.

**The End**

**There goes the new chapter and the end of this story. Thank you all for the wonderful support of this story. I hope all of you enjoy this story, it was fun creating ideas to this story. Read and Review everybody and once again thank you for supporting this story.**

**This is Lil Knucklez signing off!**


End file.
